Outcast
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: He visto muchas cosas... Pense que había visto lo máximo que puede sufrir una persona.. Nunca había visto nada como eso antes... Creía que el hombre se construye su paraíso e infierno en la tierra... Lo que te paso lo cambio todo... Te conozco...
1. Chapter 1

OUTCAST

 **POV Nozomi**

Había pasado un mes de que Elichi, yo y Nicocchi nos graduamos de Otonokizaka, Elichi había solicitado una beca para una escuela de danza, Nicocchi estaba buscando la manera de ser una idol a nivel profesional, yo por mi parte había sido aceptada para estudiar Astronomía en uno de los planetarios más prestigiosos de Tokyo, ya que el momento de ser school idols se terminó por decisión unánime, debíamos formar nuestros propios caminos por separado pero no perdimos contacto ninguna, ya que debes en cuando nos juntábamos para platicar de cómo iban las cosas en Otonokizaka ya que las de segundo estaban en el último grado de preparatoria y las de primero estaban a un año de terminar. Aparentemente las cosas iban normales entre las 9 pero hubo un tiempo en que comencé a notar cosas, actitudes extrañas en Nicocchi, con el paso de los días la notaba muy cansada, con ojeras, incluso decaída.

Yo de vez en cuando preguntaba él porque estaba tan decaída, tan cansada y con un estado físico tan deplorable pero por más que preguntara cada vez que la veía o nos juntábamos ya sea solo Elichi, ella y yo o las 9 juntas no nos decía nada, trataba de darle vuelta al asunto pero mi instinto maternal me decía que algo le sucedía, tenía un mal presentimiento en mi interior, una punzada que me estaba advirtiendo que algo malo, algo muy grave estaba ocurriendo en torno a ella y valla que no estaba equivocada, pero nunca imagine que los alcances de lo que le estaba pasando a ella eran demasiado críticos hasta que una noche todo se cayó estrepitosamente, hasta el punto de que mi pequeña hija, nuestra mascota termino en un estado que yo en lo personal, que ninguna de nosotras hubiera deseado. Si tan solo hubiera sabido a tiempo que eso era… pude haberle evitado esos 8 años de soledad y asilamiento del mundo, en un lugar al cual no podría visitarla, ni verla, donde 8 años de su vida se perdieron, atormentándose por algo que me costó entender que así fue, pero bueno. Ahora les contare un poco que fue lo que paso.

 **13 de junio 2015 Akihabara, Japón 10:00 pm**

Estaba en mi pequeño departamento estudiando para mi examen de mañana, tranquilamente ya que vivía sola en ese lugar porque mis padres se la pasaban viajando todo el tiempo y difícilmente estaban en casa conmigo, pero bueno al fin de cuentas ya me había acostumbrado a la soledad, después de todo no era tan mala compañera. Al menos ya no me moví de ciudad y pude disfrutar un poco más de mi adolescencia junto a mis 8 amigas, haciendo realidad un sueño, el que Otonokizaka no cerrara, debo admitir que no fue sencillo, pero valió la pena. Pero de repente había escuchado mi celular sonar por lo que tranquilamente deje mi libro por un momento para contestar la llamada, al ver el nombre en la pantalla sonreí ampliamente, porque se trataba de mi linda Elichi, pero al contestar mi alegría se tornó en una completa preocupación al escuchar su voz, peor cuando supiera lo que tenía que decirme.

Hola Elichi, como…. — No pude terminar si quiera el saludo porque ella me interrumpió.

¡Nozomi, ya viste las noticias! — Fue su alterado tono de voz el que me hizo preocuparme prácticamente al instante.

Elichi… tranquila… respira profundo… ¿Qué sucede? — Trate de serenarla, para que pudiera decirme que pasaba.

Nico…. algo grave le paso… a Nico… ve las noticias… por favor… Nozomi — El escucharla como sollozaba y lloraba al otro lado de la línea me hizo sudar frio, por lo que con duda tome el control de la televisión de la sala para ver las noticias.

" _Noticia de último momento:_

 _Hace aproximadamente 2 horas, llego una llamada de emergencia a la estación de policía y la persona anónima denuncio que en un edificio departamental en uno de los tantos departamentos se comenzaron a escuchar sonidos muy extraños, entre los que destaco golpes, cosas quebrándose, gritos de una mujer y varios niños. Cuando la policía llego a dicho edificio al dirigirse al lugar de los hechos encontraron la puerta principal abierta pero llena de sangre, el interior estaba completamente hecho un desastre pero eso no es lo peor del caso, ya que en la cocina de ese hogar encontraron a una mujer alta de cabellos negros y ojos color carmesí tumbada en el suelo en medio de un charco de su propia sangre presentando múltiples moretones, heridas en su cuerpo como si la hubieran acuchillado además de una marca de estrangulamiento en su cuello. En un cuarto encontraron a 3 pequeños de 12, 11 y 10 años consecutivamente muertos con múltiples laceraciones en su cuerpo._

 _Pero hubo una única sobreviviente, la hija mayor Nico Yazawa de 18 años de edad a quien encontraron en su habitación, en posición fetal con su cuerpo todo ensangrentado en un estado de shock demasiado severo. Haciendo un primer análisis a los cuerpos, se pudo deducir que las marcas de estrangulamiento en la madre de familia corresponden a la joven sobreviviente y es posible que ella misma haya sido la causante de la muerte de 3 pequeños._

 _La sospechosa se niega a moverse de ahí, pero ya la policía ha asegurada el área, hasta aquí el informe"_

Dios santo, Nico ¿Matar a toda su familia? pero eso es prácticamente imposible, ella ama a sus hermanos pequeños y a su madre… me resulta completamente imposible que lo haya hecho, no lo pensé más y tome solo un suéter para salir corriendo en dirección al departamento de ella, temiendo por el estado e mi amiga, no quería simplemente creer que se haya vuelto una homicida de la noche a la mañana, me niego rotundamente a hacerlo. Mis piernas me llevaron con desesperación al edificio donde ella vivía, viendo desde lo lejos como había muchas patrullas rodeando el área, una ambulancia, la gente estaba rodeando el lugar. Cuando por fin pude llegar, me tomé un respiro apoyando mis manos en las rodillas acercándose hacia donde estaban mis amigas, abrazadas unas a otras observando hacia la escena del crimen.

¡Nicocchi! ¡¿Dónde está ella?! — Alterada les pregunte a mis amigas, quienes tenían un gesto muy preocupado, Maki estaba con el corazón en la mano prácticamente derramando lágrimas en sus ojos.

Adentro… la deben estar interrogando, Nozomi… temo que se la puedan llevar presa… Nico… no pudo haberlo hecho…. ella no es una… — Se le dificultaba hablar a Elichi que se abrazó a mi soltándose a llorar.

Nico – chan… no pudo haberlo hecho… debe ser un mal entendido… — Honoka trataba de ver entre la multitud, pero no había nada aún.

Nico… es imposible…. — Umi estaba mirando hacia el suelo sin saber que decir, realmente ninguna sabía que decir o que pensar.

Umi – chan… todo estará bien… Nico – chan… Nico – chan…. — Kotori igualmente lloraba abrazándose de Umi hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

¡Nico – chan no es una asesina verdad Kayochin, nya! — Rin trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que debió haber sido alguien más quien cometió tal atrocidad.

Rin – chan… estoy segura… que esto solo debe ser un mal entendido — Hanayo y Rin se abrazaban una a la otra, auto convenciéndose de que era mentira, que esta pesadilla no podía estar pasando, pero era muy real.

De repente vi como Maki de sorpresa corría entre la multitud para para dirigirse a la entrada que estaba bloqueada con una cinta amarilla pero antes de siquiera poder entrar al edificio 2 oficiales le tomaron de los brazos deteniéndola, partiéndoseme el corazón en 2 al ver como se quebraba ahí mismo cayendo de rodillas desahogando su amargo llanto escuchándose sus gritos en todo el lugar lo que asusto a las demás personas, sin pensarlo 2 veces todas fuimos a socorrerlas arrodillándonos alrededor de ella abrazándola para tratar de consolarla, pero entre más lo intentábamos más nos rompíamos llorando inevitablemente, sus sollozos, sus gritos eran demasiado dolorosos como para poder estar firmes ante tan desastrosa situación.

¡Nico – chan No pudo hacerlo! ¡Ella no es una asesina! ¡Ella es inocente! ¡Es inocente! — Sus gritos no cesaban, mirando hacia el suelo golpeando con sus nudillos el pavimento una y otra vez cayendo sus lágrimas al suelo.

Varios camilleros salieron con 4 cuerpos cubiertos con una manta blanca pudiendo ver las marcas atroces de las heridas en las manos que se asomaban en cada cuerpo, detrás de los cuerpos salió ella finalmente, esposada de las manos envuelta en un baño de sangre, mirando cabizbaja por donde caminaba con una expresión en su rostro apagada, vacía. Maki al verla se apartó de nosotras a la fuerza ya que intentamos inútilmente que no se acercara, pero parecía haber adquirido una fuerza sobre humana en ese momento que corrió hacia ella con desesperación para detener su andar para mirarla a los ojos fijamente con sus ojos violetas cristalizados por tantas lágrimas, al darse cuenta de ellos los ojos carmesí de ella se llenaron de lágrimas igualmente rompiendo en llanto ante ella quien no dudo en abrazarla mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

¡No es verdad que los mataste! ¡Yo confió en ti Nico – chan! ¡No eres una asesina! — Lo decía una y otra vez mientras Nico solamente lloraba apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Maki.

¡Por favor… no dejen que me encierren por algo que yo no hice! ¡Por favor, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel! ¡Soy inocente Maki – chan, ayúdame! — Ahí fue cuando todas comprendimos que por más descabellado que fuera sonaba honesta por lo que corrimos hacia ellas y nos abrazamos llorando a mares. — ¡Nico – chan es inocente! ¡No se la lleven por favor! — Fue lo que todas dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Tristemente no pudimos impedirlo, vimos con frustración como se la llevaban de ahí entre suplicas y llanto, no la volvimos a ver durante muchos años. En ese tiempo todo se volvió gris para nosotras, nos separamos, no hablábamos tanto, todas teníamos un profundo vacío en nuestro interior. La que peor sufrió fue Maki quien por gracias a su madre supimos que sufrió una profunda depresión durante varios meses, además por las noticias también supimos que ella no tendría una condena en la cárcel si no que estaría internada en un centro psiquiátrico restringida a visitas, aislada en una zona donde nadie podría acceder, en la zona donde estaban los dementes más peligrosos. No quería aceptar el hecho de que Nico fuera una psicópata homicida.

Durante varios años, investigue, indague sobre lo que paso… pero todo a quien preguntaba me decían que no entendían porque ella haría eso, si a pesar de ser un poco arrogante y ególatra, ella amaba a su familia como un preciado tesoro, no encontraron razones o argumentos para que ella de la noche a la mañana cometería tal atrocidad pero lo que sí pudieron decirme fue que en las noches concurrentemente podían escuchar en el departamento donde vivía, sonidos extraños, crujidos, gruñidos, voces extrañas, risas algo siniestras, pero al ver a la familia feliz les parecía todo eso sumamente raro. Hasta que un día entre al abandonado departamento de ella para buscar entre lo que quedara, encontrándome con su diario para hojearlo un poco para simplemente leer cosas que me dejaban helada y con los pelos de punta.

"Cada noche es peor, las voces no paran", "No dejo de ver personas extrañas a mi alrededor son espantosas, dios mío me estoy volviendo loca", "Las chicas no pueden enterarse de que veo criaturas extrañas que me atormentan, que me dicen que mate, que derrame sangre", "!Basta, por favor dejen de torturarme!", "Por favor dios mío, que no mate a mi familia… no quiero cumplir sus caprichos… por favor que no mate a mis pequeños hermanitos ni a mi madre son lo único que me queda de mi familia", "Yo no escogí ser alguien que pudiera ver, escuchar, interactuar con los muertos, ni a demonios, criaturas horrendas —

Ahora comprendía todo, Nicocchi sufría de ataques espirituales de criaturas descarnadas… ¿porque nunca nos lo dijo? Al menos a mi… que me especialice en el templo kanda en eso, tendré que usar nuevamente mis cartas del tarot, descuida Nicocchi te ayudare con esto, no dejare que vuelvas a pasar por eso nuevamente.

 **Nozomi POV END**

 **Actualidad**

Habían pasado ya 8 años, desde el incidente y por buena conducta, avances psicológicos en Nico la directora del centro psiquiátrico decidió dejarla en libertad dándola de alta diagnosticando que esta plena de sus facultades mentales. La pelinegra recogía sus cosas para salir hacia los jardines del edificio donde estuvo encerrada 8 largos años mirando a los demás internos sintiendo nostalgia y pena por ellos, tranquilamente llegaría a la entrada donde un guardia le abrió las puertas metálicas eléctricas para que saliera a la calle, finalmente podría regresar al mundo para recobrar el tiempo que había perdido por lo que sonrió de medio labio algo forzada ya que se sentía nerviosa de volver a su vida, de volver a ver a sus amigas, de volverla a ver a ella porque no hubo día, minuto o segundo que no la extrañara, que no deseara volverla a ver.

Viendo un carro estacionado a unos metros de ella reconoció a la persona que estaba en el asiento del conductor, era cierta peli morada que salió del mismo para correr hacia la peli negra para abrazarla con calidez casi al punto de asfixiarla con sus pechos.

¡Nicocchi, ha pasado mucho tiempo! — Su alegría era inmensa que apretó su rostro contra sus pechos sin poderlo evitar.

Yo también… me alegro de verte ¡Pero por favor suéltame! — Esta forcejeando la menor quien trataba de apartarse de ella.

Oh lo siento disculpa… — Sonriendo de manera maternal caminaban rumbo a su auto.

Nozomi… ¿Cómo están todas? — Preguntaría Nico con un poco de tristeza.

Están bien… es lo único que te diré Nicocchi, espera a verlas a todas… para saber más —

Se adentraron al auto para irse a otro lugar más tranquilo para platicar, pero ella tenía una sorpresa preparada para su "hija" una muy agradable sorpresa, pero por mientras quería decirle algo sumamente importante y que no debía esperar.

Nicocchi… —

¿Hm? —

Ya sé que fue lo que paso… esa noche… yo... te ayudare a poder terminar con esa pesadilla, se de tu don sobrenatural, no estarás mas sola en esto… te ayudare a poder lidiar con esto y buscarle un fin, juntas lo haremos… —

Como es que…. Nozomi… Gracias…. —

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Pues como lo dije aquí estoy cumpliendo, aquí les traigo esta nueva historia llamada Outcast, la verdad este inicio me gusto, muy dramático, sobrenatural, suspenso y terror, no se preocupen la cosa ira subiendo de nivel, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, hasta la próxima, no olviden dejar su review, darle en seguir o favoritos, buenas tardes.**

 **PD: Soy chico XD, por si tienen dudas**


	2. Chapter 2

OUTCAST

Grande había sido la sorpresa de la pelinegra que ahora ya no tenía coletas, sino solamente el cabello suelto lacio, su amiga también al parecer había cambiado ya que ahora solamente tenía una sola coleta de caballo amarada en su cabello además de que su figura se había torneado un poco más detallada y casi sensual, únicamente Nico había logrado ver crecer ligeramente su pecho y sus caderas delinearse junto a sus glúteos pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento, era el saber cómo es que descubrió ese secreto que les habría estado ocultando durante 26 años de edad a su familia que en paz descanse, a sus amigas y a toda la gente que le rodeaba. Por lo que la miro con sumo detenimiento a los ojos y aprovechando que llegaron a un semáforo que estaba en rojo ella se tomaría un momento para retomar el tema.

Nozomi… ¿Cómo es que descubriste ese secreto mío? Yo me asegure que nadie, que ni mi propia familia lo supiera…. — Soltó un suspiro pesado mientras miraba hacia el suelo mientras la peli morada sacaba de un costado del asiento una pequeña libreta de color rosa con un conejito estampado en la portada.

Un día tratando de comprender que fue lo que paso… esa fatídica noche fui a tu departamento abandonado y encontré tu diario… lamento haberlo tomado, pero Nicocchi de verdad… estaba angustiada, no tuve otra opción —

La menor solamente respiró hondo para tomar aquella libreta mientras muchas emociones e cargaban en su pecho, recuerdos tanto alegres como tristes, el recordar a sus pequeños hermanos y a su madre, alegres, sonriendo pero también el momento en que fueron asesinados a sangre fría ante sus ojos sin tener el valor o la voluntad de detener al monstruo… que realizo ese acto inhumano le hacía tener ganas de llorar, solamente abrazo su diario a su pecho con fuerza frunciendo el ceño con los ojos cerrados evitando a toda costa que más lagrimas salieran de sus ojos carmesí. Poco a poco unos brazos la acuñaron contra un pecho, era Nozomi tratando de reconfortarla y demostrándole que no estaba sola, que sería su confidente, como una madre para ella, no la volvería a dejar sola. Pasados algunos segundos se soltaron del abrazo para lentamente volver a emprender camino mientras Nico miraba por la ventana las calles de Akihabara, que en 8 años no parecían haber cambiado tanto, solo se daba cuenta de que había más espectaculares en los edificios del centro, más centros comerciales, restaurantes entre otras cosas, Nico no sabía a donde la llevaría Nozomi, pero primero quería ir a un lugar antes de eso, por lo cual lo pediría con cierta inquietud.

Nozomi… puedes hacerme un favor… — Lo decía entre cortada y con un nudo en la garganta.

¿Uh? Claro Nicocchi… dime que puedo hacer por ti… — Seguía conduciendo, pero esa calidez se mantenía en su semblante y actitud maternal.

Puedes llevarme a donde están… ellos… por favor… — Le era difícil poder mencionarlos ya que aún la culpa le está carcomiendo en su interior, pero al menos debía despedirse de ellos y así poder dejarlos ir.

¿Estas segura que eso quieres? — Dudaba en que eso pudiera ser lo mejor para ella

Un asentimiento recibió siendo más que suficiente para girar a la izquierda cuando el semáforo paso a verde, dirigiéndose al cementerio Aoyama al sur de la ciudad, siendo un trayecto en donde el silencio tornaba el ambiente incomodo, pero finalmente tan solo 15 minutos después habían llegado a las puertas del lugar estacionándose de nuevo, bajando Nico del auto se adentraría al lugar que aun tenia las puertas abiertas. Nozomi tenía la intención de acompañarla, pero humildemente algo muy inusual en la egocéntrica ex school idol le pidió que la dejara sola, que era algo que ella misma tenía que hacer, debía cerrar ese capítulo de su vida para poder seguir adelante por lo que con pesar se regresó al auto observando como con pasos pesados se perdía entre las tumbas. El lugar estaba vacío por lo que era fácil escuchar a las aves en los alrededores, el bullicio de la ciudad era muy escaso por lo que podía respirarse tranquilidad en el campo santo.

Nico buscaba entre las tumbas los nombres de sus hermanos y de su madre hasta que hasta el fondo se encontró 4 lapidas que tenían los nombres "Kocoro Yazawa", "Kokoa Yazawa", "Kotaro Yazawa" y el de su madre "Kyoko Yazawa". Poniendose en cunclillas poso sus manos en la lápida de su madre derramando lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas cayendo al pasto verde soltando algunos sollozos tristes, con sentimientos de impotencia, frustración, vacío en su interior, vacío que difícilmente seria llenado, pero al menos estaba consciente que hasta ese día amo, cuido, hizo feliz a su familia ya que cuando su padre falleció ella se había hecho cargo prácticamente de su familia ya que su madre trabajaba para poder mantenerlos pero no era suficiente por lo que tuvo que tomar trabajos de medio tiempo para dar sustento a sus hermanos menores como también apoyar en los gastos de su hogar. Mismo al que ya no volvería, la realidad era que ahora era una huérfana, que no tenía a donde ir, hogar, no tenía nada por lo cual vivir.

Mamá… hermanitos… lamento que hayan tenido que pasar por eso…. no debieron morir… la que debió ser asesinada debí haber sido yo… —

Dejándose caer al suelo, desahogaba todo ese dolor que le había estado punzando en su corazón, dejaba salir su tristeza a través de sus sollozos, de sus lágrimas golpeando una y otra vez el suelo, Nozomi solamente pudo ver la escena mordiéndose el labio inferior, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento dejar que su "hija" se despidiera de su familia. Era lo correcto para Nico porque de no hacerlo la culpa podría ser peor y viviría el resto de su vida torturándose por ese recuerdo, pasaron largos y pesados minutos de gritos, sollozos por parte de la pelinegra hasta que finalmente había descargado todo ese peso que traía encima saliendo del cementerio se dirigió al auto nuevamente para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto limpiándose algunas lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos para ver a Nozomi dándole una sonrisa un poco triste para no preocuparla más.

Habiendo entendido eso, volvió a arrancar su auto para ahora si irse al destino que tenían presupuestado desde el principio, siendo toda una incógnita para la otra siguieron adelante para llegar al café maid donde trabaja la modista de μ's, la peli gris de ojos color miel Kotori Minami y una confundida Nico bajo del auto para entrar al local. Cuando estuvo dentro de este una lluvia de confeti caería sobre ella mientras globos de múltiples salían de los costados flotando por los aires para finalmente ver como del techo un letrero descendía de lado a lado con la frase ""!Bienvenida a casa Nico – chan!" con una pequeña Nico dibujada en un costado alegre con su habitual expresión "Nico Nico Nii" del otro lado estaba un conejito adorable.

Su felicidad aumentaba cuando veía a sus amigas salir de sorpresa gritando "Bienvenida" al unísono conmoviéndola volviendo a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez de alegría y felicidad mientras sus amigas la abrazaban de manera amorosa, en ese momento era inmensa su alegría porque añoraba volverlas a ver nuevamente, ver sus sonrisas, verlas nuevamente con sus locuras y ocurrencias, extrañaba incluso sus peleas absurdas con algunas de ellas, para cuando la euforia se calmó un poco recibió abrazos de Honoka, Hanayo, Rin, Umi únicamente. Cosa que logro llamar su atención porque esperaba que estuvieran todas juntas nuevamente pero aun así se sentía gratamente viva, con brillo y ganas de sonreír.

No saben cuánto las extrañe chicas…. De verdad gracias por el recibimiento… ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado durante estos 8 años de exilio en ese infierno — Sonrió con calidez mientras se secaba sus lágrimas hasta que finalmente estaba serena.

Bienvenida a casa Nicocchi — Por detrás Nozomi llego y le hizo un washi washi como recibimiento logrando estremecer a Nico.

¡Hii! ¡Nozomi! ¡Quieres matarme de un susto! — Casi se puso blanca del susto que había recibido pero la miko solamente rio de manera divertida e inocente soltándola para acercarse a las otras 4.

¡Nico – chan! ¿Tienes hambre? prepare un pastel para ti de fresa con fresas — Honoka quien tenía el cabello largo y vestía como chef conservaba ese aire energético y audaz que se le caracterizaba.

Honoka… tan temprano y ya quieres comer… déjala llegar y acomodarse… dios…. tienes 25 años madura… — Umi quien vestía de manera formal con saco azul, pantalón y camisa de vestir mantenía esa faceta seria y disciplinada.

Me alegra…. verte nuevamente Nico – chan… de verdad no sabes la falta que nos hiciste… — Hanayo quien ya no usaba sus lentes seguía siendo la misma chica tímida de siempre pero su apariencia era más madura, con el cabello hasta los hombros, su suéter y falda con mallas negras le hacían verse intelectual.

¡Si nya! ¡De verdad me alegra saber que estas de nuevo con nosotras! ¡Porque los días sin ti eran muy tristes nya! ¡Rin se alegra que estés bien!

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Rin? — Se quedó confundida ante las palabras de la chica gato, de pronto todas miraban con incertidumbre hacia cualquier lado menos a ella — Nico quiere saber qué paso… durante todo ese tiempo.

Pero ninguna quería decirle que se habían separado, que dejaron de hablarse, que Kotori se había ido a Francia a estudiar una carrera en modelaje, que Eli había regresado a Rusia para cumplir su sueño de ser una bailarina profesional de vallet, que Maki estudio medicina para volverse la directora de, hospital Nishikino a la edad actual de 23 años, que ella fue la más afectada de lo que paso, ya que su depresión le había llevado a tomar sustancias toxicas como metanfetaminas o cualquier tipo de droga que pudiera , a constantes intentos de suicidios fallidos ya que sus padres y ellas se lo impidieron una y otra vez, que a pesar de haber tenido éxito en los deseos que tenían sus padres a futuro para ella, había cambiado totalmente, era más fría de lo usual, más antisocial al grado de haber cortado casi totalmente contacto con ellas, evitándolas a toda costa cada que podia porque en el fondo el estar en contacto con ellas le hacían recordar a Nico – chan, su Nico – chan, por lo que a toda costa olvidaría lo sucedido para no sufrir más.

Bueno… Nico – chan… la verdad Kotori después de graduarse de Otonokizaka tomo la decisión de irse a Francia a estudiar en una Universidad prestigiosa en ese país, en este momento está estudiando una maestría en modelaje — Una cabizbaja Umi contaba lo sucedido con Kotori porque hacía 2 años que no la veía, solamente se comunicaban por medio de video llamadas, pero no era lo mismo la extrañaba.

Y Elichi decidió regreso a su natal Rusia para cumplir su sueño de ser bailarina de vallet, hace 4 años y la verdad se ha vuelto muy famosa, ha tenido giras por Europa y América muy exitosas — Aunque Nozomi sonriera con "naturalidad" era más que evidente que se sentía muy sola sin ella a su lado, vacía.

¿Y Maki – chan? — La pregunta más incómoda en ese momento, todas se miraban una a otra sin saber cómo decirle, que su ausencia le afecto demasiado transformándola de una persona depresiva-suicida a una fría e indiferente — ¿Qué paso con Maki – chan? — Empezando a ponerse nerviosa porque algo le decía que algo malo sucedió con ella, porque no decían nada.

Bueno… ella… Nico – chan… — Tomo la palabra la castaña mirando hacia el suelo jugando con sus dedos nerviosa.

¿Si Hanayo? — Arqueo una ceja con claro interés en saber que paso con la pelirroja tsundere.

Nico – chan…. ella fue la más afectada durante estos 8 años… hubo meses en los cuales se cerró en una profunda depresión, intento suicidarse, estuvo en un lugar donde trato una fuerte adicción a las metanfetaminas porque casi se nos muere de sobredosis varias veces, pero supero todo eso... pero desgraciadamente Maki – chan… — Tomo un momento para respirar hondo y decirle lo que consideraba más grave con respecto a ella — Decidió encerrarse en una burbuja en la cual no pudiera ser lastimada, se alejó de nosotras centrándose en su trabajo como directora del hospital Nishikino, por más que queremos acercarnos ella a toda costa nos evita… no sabemos qué hacer para que reaccione… incluso le comentamos que hoy saldrías para que estuviera con nosotras… pero se negó, al parecer no está lista para verte de nuevo, quizás sus traumas volverían…. —

Esas fuertes palabras dejaron sorprendida a Nico que solamente respiro hondo para cerrar los puños con cierta fuerza manteniendo la mirada fija a la nada, para después relajarse, sonriendo desconcertando a todas que no comprendían como podia sonreír después de haber recibido esas noticias no tan agradables, por lo que se acercó hacia ellas para irse a sentar a una mesa llamando a sus amigas. Todas se miraron como tratando de saber ¿Qué demonios había pasado en ese momento? de todas la reacciones posibles que pudiera tomar su amiga, una sonrisa estaba fuera de toda posibilidad pero aun así decidieron hacer caso para sentarse con la pelinegra mientras en sus pensamientos tenían duda en lo que podría estar pasando por la mente de Nico comenzando una tarde de pláticas, algunas risas, sonrisas y bromas, ya tendría tiempo ella para ocuparse de esa testaruda pelirroja solo por ahora quería relajarse y disfrutar de la compañía.

 _[Maki – chan… sé que pudo haberte lastimado mi ausencia… pero Nico quiere verte feliz nuevamente… porque esa es la Maki – chan que Nico ama…. no me rendiré hasta lograr que eso suceda... enfrentare a mis demonios, a los fantasmas de mi pasado para cumplir… ¡Es una promesa!]_

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Este capítulo estuvo muy melancólico y emocional, suave por decirlo en cierto modo… pero descuiden a partir del 3ero las cosas van a ponerse feas, ya que comenzara su lucha, el camino será complicado para ella, lleno de drama, sufrimiento, horror, desesperación, frustración, miedo, etc.**

 **Por cierto, la próxima semana empezare estas historias nuevas: Kingdom Under Fire: The Dark Hearth, BloodBorne: Las cazadoras Soldier Game, El equipo Milky Holmes y la orden del grifo. Además de actualizar las historias: Garasu No Hanazono, Next Generation y La vida después de μ's**

 **Esas son las noticias por el momento, que pasen buena tarde, hasta luego**


	3. Chapter 3

OUTCAST

Después de ese trago amargo por la noticia de las constantes recaídas de la pelirroja, la pelinegra termino muy exhausta siendo ya las 8:00 pm, todas comenzaban a despedirse para volver a sus hogares, aunque hubiera sonrisas en sus rostros ese aire de nostalgia que invadía el entorno era muy difícil de quitar o ignorar, en cierta manera la culpabilidad le estaba atravesando el pecho como una daga ponzoñosa que la estaba hiriendo de muchísimas maneras. Como no tenía un hogar a donde ir, un techo o una cama donde dormir decidió pasar una temporada en el departamento de Nozomi que no estaba muy lejos del Maid Café por lo que se irían en dirección a ese lugar no sin antes hacer otra parada, esta tenía un significado más profundo y a la vez doloroso para Nico porque le había pedido a una de sus mejores amigas de la preparatoria que la llevara al lugar a donde toda esa pesadilla dio inicio: Su hogar.

Podio decirse que era una decisión masoquista, que únicamente haría que el circulo se repetiría una y otra vez, pero para Nico era una necesidad casi imposible de dejar pasar el ir al lugar que alguna vez fue su hogar, para despedirse de él, para ver si alguna de sus cosas seguía adentro, adentrándose al auto de la peli morada fueron a dicho departamento tomándoles un poco menos de 15 minutos llegar, estacionaron el auto, aunque Nico quería ir sola, Nozomi sintió la necesidad de esta vez acompañarla porque si ponía un solo pie dentro de su casa era posible que alguna energía o ente paranormal reconociera la esencia de ella, apareciendo ante ellas 2 y cabía la posibilidad de que fueran atacadas o que algo peor pudiera pasar así que Nozomi no iba a correr riesgos. Nico era como una hija y como prometió la protegería, la ayudaría a enterrar su pasado lo más profundo que fuera posible.

Nozomi… no es necesario que me acompañes… de verdad… podre hacerlo sola… lo olvides… soy una especie de vidente…. así que esta vez no me van a tomar desprevenida, aunque no lo creas mi estancia en el psiquiátrico me hizo madurar… confía en mi… — Suplicaba que le permitiera hacerlo sola pero la miko sonriendo se acercó hacia ella tomándole de la mano con calidez.

No volveré a dejarte sola… Nicocchi, si vas a hacerlo… estaré a tu lado… — Eso por supuesto le hacia sonreír a la contraria que no veía caso discutirlo por lo que se adentraron al ahora edificio abandonado de departamentos.

Al irse acercando el ambiente se transformó volviéndose tenso, el clima drásticamente descendió como si estuvieran atravesando alguna especie de portal o algo por el estilo entrando hacia el pequeño lobby que estaba completamente abandonado, había muchas telarañas, la pintura en las paredes estaba corroída, el techo prácticamente se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Lentamente comenzaron a subir por unas escaleras en espiral mirando en las paredes muchas marcas en tono carmesí, habían grafitis por todos lados asentándose un hedor a descomposición, maloliente y esa sensación de pesadez comenzó a hacer opresión en sus pechos mientras se apretaban la mano que tomaban de la otra llegando al piso donde estaba su departamento, el estado era igual que deplorable que la planta baja mientras una sensación de sentirse observadas estaba presente a su alrededor, escuchaban sonidos muy extraños pero que solo las mantuvo alerta.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta donde ella vivía, que estaba entre abierta ya eso desde el principio les dio una muy mala espina dudando por un momento si entrar o no, pero armándose de valor la abrieron más provocando que esta rechinara con un sonido muy agudo adentrándose a un lúgubre lugar el cual estaba demolido, había agujeros en las paredes, en el techo donde la luz de la luna entraba y algunos maderos del suelo estaban zafados de la base que soltaban un sonido chirriante al solo tocarlo caminando por todo el interior que de primera vista no había nada que pudiera salvarse, la cocina estaba inundada con aguas negras del lavadero que estaba tapado, en la sala todos los muebles estaban podridos hechos pedazos, en la habitación de su madre, habían más grafitis, más de esas marcas incluso manos pintadas como rayones. Su curiosidad fue tan grande que se acercaron a dichas marcas tocándolas con las yemas de sus dedos para darse cuenta de algo espantoso, eran de sangre y al parecer aún estaba fresca.

Ay por dios…. Nico…. eso es sangre… sangre fresca…. aquí alguien más a estado…. por dios…. — una gran sensación de angustia las empezó a invadir porque no sabían el origen de esa sangre.

Dirigiéndose al cuarto de sus pequeños hermanos, la situación era completamente igual que la del cuarto de su madre, pero ahí fue completamente clara para ellas ya que en una de las paredes había una enorme mancha de sangre que tenía una forma muy particular, era la imagen de un macho cabrío en medio de un pentagrama satánico, habían velas regadas por el suelo apagadas, un vaso con agua ya contaminada. Prácticamente se encontraron en un lugar donde hacían invocaciones o rituales satánicos, a sus pies un pentagrama invertido hecho de sal estaba dibujado ¿Acaso esto podía ponerse peor? Pues señoras y señores efectivamente podía ser peor ya que al irse corriendo a su habitación al abrirla de golpe se encontraron con algo grotesco, una atrocidad, habían mas velas extrañamente encendidas, cuerpos de animales muertos como gallos y cabros degollados, sangre esparcida por todos lados alrededor de este ritual de sacrificio había otro pentágrama, pero hecho con sangre. Para ellas fue algo inverosímil de presenciar o creer ¿Cómo es que pudo haber pasado eso? No había razón para ello.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces entraron a la habitación cerrándose la puerta de golpe de manera tan abrupta que saltaron del suelo mirando hacia atrás pero no había nadie, justo al voltear hacia otro lado vieron en una cama a un pequeño niño sentado en el centro con las rodillas dobladas contra su pecho tocándolas con sus manos con la mirada perdida hacia la pared. Tanto Nozomi como Nico se dirigieron hacia donde este infante veía, vistiendo con una pijama negra levanto su cabeza para verlas fijamente, tenía los ojos completamente negros, sus cabellos opacos y un semblante vacío, sin vida comenzando a hablar de forma siniestra y aguda.

Te conozco…. — Dijo primeramente el niño sin dejarlas de ver de manera penetrante.

¿Quién eres tú? — Exclamo Nozomi con seriedad recibiendo una mirada más penetrante e intimidante que la anterior.

Soy… un amigo de Nico – chan…. veo que por fin regresaste…. — Ahora dirigía su mirada a Nico que sentía todo su cuerpo pesado mirando a ese pequeño.

No te conozco…. nunca te había visto en mi vida… — Cerrando los puños sintiendo una opresión más grande en su pecho.

En ese momento la cabeza de la pelinegra sintió un intenso dolor comenzando a revivir imágenes de su pasado, presencio nuevamente como un ente diabólico estaba matando a su madre asfixiándola, el cómo brutalmente masacro a sus pequeños hermanos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, la sangre, los gritos, esos recuerdos estaban golpeando la mente Nico que caería de rodillas al suelo tomándose la cabeza para resistir el dolor frunciendo el sueño y chasqueando los dientes para sacar esa tortura de su cabeza.

¡Sal de mi cabeza, demonio! — Resistiendo el golpe en su psiquis, comenzaba a brotar sangre de su nariz como si fuera una fuente preocupando a la peli morada.

¡Déjala engendro de la oscuridad! — Sacando un rosario de 150 cuentas lo enrollo en sus manos comenzando a hacer un rezo de protección para su amiga.

Una gran oscuridad comenzó a surgir desde el suelo cubriendo todo ese espacio en solo tinieblas mientras el pequeño seguía observando a Nico de una manera seria y ciertamente torcida, ambas luchaban para que ese ente no pudiera lastimar más a la menor que como podía se estaba levantando, caminando con dificultad hacia donde estaba su atacante que como pudo lo tomo del cuello de la pijama lo alzo azotándolo contra una pared comenzado a hacerse una pequeña masa sanguinolenta negra hasta que despareció completamente del interior de esa habitación volviendo aparentemente todo a la normalidad pero al mirar por el espejo ahí estaba de nuevo parado solamente para decirle unas últimas palabras.

Pudiste haber seguido… con tu vida, pero decidiste volver a enfrentar a tus demonios… enfrentar una batalla que no ganaras… ahora todo aquel que te rodee pagara las consecuencias — En tan sólo segundos el espejo se cuarteo hasta estallar esparciéndose los pedazos por todo el suelo escuchándose una risa macabra como un eco siniestro. — Ahora todas tus amigas correrán peligro… incluso ella…. la doctora pelirroja —

No…. Maki – chan…. no la vas a tocar a ella… debo… debo… — Todo comenzó a nublársele, hasta que vio todo completamente negro escuchando solo un grito que se ahogó en segundos.

¡Nicocchi estas bien! —

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, como o cuando fue que paso, pero al despertar se encontraba en la sala de urgencias mientras un doctor le estaba revisando, podía ver una luz apuntando a sus ojos que la estaba cegando, mientras unas enfermeras le checaban la presión, incluso su temperatura corporal. Para cuando finalmente su desorientación ceso pudo ser capaz de ver unos mechones rojizos estar arriba de ella, unos ojos violetas mirándole entre un dejo de tristeza, vacío y preocupación mientras ordenaba a sus enfermas que se retiraran para que pudiera darle el alta al paciente que solamente había sufrido una contusión cerebral pero que no había sido nada grave.

Para cuando finalmente se sentó en la cama donde estaba reposando vio a su lado a Nozomi preocupada mientras estaba aferrada a su rosario.

Que… que me paso…. Nozomi…. donde estoy…. — Tomándose ligeramente la cabeza escucho una voz que sonaba seria, sonaba indiferente, fría.

En el hospital Nishikino… Nico….. chan…. — Esa voz luchaba por no quebrarse, era Maki quien la había atendido en ese momento.

Maki… Maki – chan…. ¿Eres tú? — Encarando a su querida Maki pudo ver que traía el cabello largo en una coleta, unos lentes sobre su mirada violeta rasgada, mirándole de pies a cabeza lucia delgada y más alta, con un aire maduro en su temple pero que carecía de brillo. — ¡Maki – chan, que alegría verte! —

Iba acercarse a abrazarla, estaba muy contenta de verla nuevamente pero tan pronto su entusiasmo vino se fue ya que la pelirroja rechazo su abrazo poniéndole los brazos sobre los hombros, tantos años de dolor, de soledad, de adicciones, de intentos de suicidio, había soportado sin soltar una lagrima pero ya no podía ocultarlo más sentía alegría, sentía tristeza, sentía frustración, sentía miedo, que no pudo más soltando un mar de lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas, no pudo siquiera decir algo la pelinegra ya que la doctora se echó a correr de manera cobarde dejando tanto a Nico, como Nozomi descolocadas temiendo la peli morada que ocurriera eso, bajando la mirada soltando un respiro hondo al subirla nuevamente vio a su "hija" levantarse de la cama para ir detrás de Maki, por lo cual le tomo del brazo con brusquedad deteniéndola, no quería que ella sufriera más al ver a su amor platónico devastada, confundida y sin saber qué hacer, pero por otro lado sabía que Nico era la única que podía sacarla de ese estado.

¡Suéltame Nozomi! ¡Debo irla a ver! — Forcejeaba para que la soltara, pero la peli morada era más fuerte — ¡Con un carajo ella me necesita… yo… yo… la necesito! —

Niccochi…. — Eso fue más que suficiente para que soltara su agarre y fuera tras esa pelirroja tsundere y testaruda.

Nico corrió y corrió entre pasillos, esquivando personas, chocando con otras sin importar que dejara destrozos por medio hospital busco sin cesar donde podría estar el consultorio u oficina de Maki hasta que finalmente después de subir unas escaleras al irse a la derecha encontró un pasillo que al fondo tenía una puerta la cual decía claramente "Oficina de la Dir. Nishikino" corrió sin importar que sus piernas ya no tuvieran la fuerza para responder tocando a la puerta con desesperación, golpeando y embistiéndola tomando la perilla para abrirla gritando su nombre y "!Por favor ábreme!" pero no había respuesta de la contraria hasta de un solo golpe la derribo encontrándose adentro de la oficina sentada de rodillas a Maki con la mirada hacia la nada, rápidamente vio como el suelo estaba manchado de sangre.

¡Dios mío… Maki – chan que hiciste! — Corrió a socorrerla mientras la veía con un semblante deprimente mientras seguía desangrándose… tomando un bisturí que tenía sangre del suelo aventándolo lejos — ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Maki?! ¡¿Por qué intentaste acabar con tu vida?! ¡¿Por qué te volviste adicta?! ¡¿Por qué te cerraste en tu propio mundo?! — Gritaba desconsolada la pelinegra que le tomaba las mejillas para que la mirara.

Cuando finalmente ambas miradas carmesí y violeta se fijaron en la Ajena, la pelirroja levanto su mano con debilidad hacia la mejilla de Nico acariciándola con sutileza aguantando las ganas de llorar la pelinegra pero después ocurrió algo que la dejo completamente fría, Maki con una fuerza abrumadora coloco su mano en su cuello comenzando a estrangularla con gran fuerza, con la intención de matarla, sus ojos se opacaron más dibujándose una sonrisa siniestra trastornándose su voz.

Te dije… que tus amigas… sufrirían…. ¿No es así? pues Nico – chan…. apenas estamos comenzando — Con violencia poso la otra mano en su cuello tumbándola de golpe estrangulándola mientras la pelirroja poseída por un ente diabólico estaba dejando sin aire a Nico mientras se desangraba manchando la ropa de la pelinegra quien luchaba por zafarse y no lastimar a la doctora.

Maki… reacciona…. sácalo…. de tu cuerpo…. — Estaba tosiendo a punto de perder nuevamente la consciencia cuando Nozomi sorpresivamente llego colocándole un crucifijo de plata en la frente ejerciendo presión sacando humo mientras la pelirroja gritoneando y reforzando en su agarre.

Salte de ese cuerpo demonio, en nombre de dios, ¡vete! — Finalmente después de tanto gritar poco a poco volvía en si para mirar a Nico debajo de ella, estrangulándola soltándola de inmediato alejándose de ella, volviendo a llorar con pánico ante lo que estaba pasando.

¡Nico – chan! Yo… Yo… ¡lo lamento! —Desahogándose se intentó levantar, pero por la pérdida de sangre caería desfalleciendo hacia el suelo, ambas mayorse se acercaron a ayudarla mientras Nico rogaba que no muriera, que en sus brazos no se fuera Nozomi había ido por los paramédicos para ayudarla.

Maki – chan… por favor no mueras…. no por favor… tu no… —

 **Nota: Pues como habían pedido en reviews anteriores, querían un reencuentro NicoMaki y que hubieran poseídas que la intentaran matar… pues aquí lo tienen 2 pájaros de un tiro, dentro de 2 capítulos abra otro ataque, quizás en el siguiente haya algo quizás más leve o más fuerte, todo dependerá mi inspiración de aquí a mañana, sin más que decir nos vemos, hasta luego.**


	4. Chapter 4

OUTCAST

La situación no podía empeorar más en ese momento, por un momento la pelinegra estaba temiendo lo peor al ver como la pelirroja se estaba desangrando en brazos completamente inconsciente, pero gracias a que Nozomi estaba ahí paramédicos llegaron rápido a auxiliarlas llevándose a la doctora Nishikino en una camilla para estabilizarla en urgencias. Esa escena había dejado una secuela psicológica que por días la estaría atormentando, lo que más era causa de su desesperación es que no podía estar con ella, no podía simplemente aceptar que le negaran estar a su lado, pero a regañadientes se tuvo que ir con la peli morada a sentar en la sala de espera con un manojo de nervios del cual no podía controlar su amiga y madre postiza solamente posaba su mano sobre la suya mientras podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba, sus piernas, sus manos estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso pasando algunas horas sin noticias en ese lugar mirando a gente entrar y salir del hospital con normalidad hasta que ya no podía más, la angustia la estaba matando que se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba la recepcionista tratando por todos los medios posibles no perder la poca cordura que le quedara.

Señorita… disculpe…. ya sabe algo del estado de salud de Maki… Digo la doctora Nishikino — Tenia casi un tic nervioso sobresaliendo en su ceja derecha asustando a la enfermera que estaba detrás del mostrador.

Eh…. señorita… déjeme ver un momento…. — Comenzó a llamar por teléfono comenzando a hablar con quién sabe quién mientras la ansiedad de la pelinegra se volvía peor. — Entiendo… muchas gracias — Y colgó volviendo a mirar Nico — La doctora Nishikino está estable… perdió demasiada sangre, pero por suerte teníamos bancos de sangre con su tipo, las transfusiones fueron rápidas… por el momento esta descansando en el primer piso—

Puedo…. Podemos mi amiga y yo subir a verla…. de verdad necesito verla… — Suplicaba que le dijera que sí, pero desgraciadamente la recepcionista suspiro con pesadez negando con la cabeza.

Lo siento señorita… su padre… El doctor Aoshi Nishikino, pidió estrictamente que estuviera en completo aislamiento, monitoreada periódicamente.

En ese momento Nico ya no podía más, simplemente exploto haciendo una mega rabieta alarmando a todos incluso a Nozomi que rápidamente se acercó al ver lo que estaba haciendo su amiga, quien había saltado por detrás del mostrador para tomar a la enfermera del cuello de su blusa comenzando a zarandearla como un animal salvaje que está descuartizando su presa provocando que todos comenzaran a asustarse, la miko intentaba alejarla de la otra chica que estaba muerta de miedo ante los abruptos jaloneos de la pelinegra que la estaba intimidando con su mirada carmesí hasta que unos guardias de seguridad llegaron tomándola de ambos brazos mientras la alejaban con dificultad ya que se retorcía queriendo ahorcar a la pobre mujer que estaba pálida del miedo. Si no fuera porque el padre de Maki apareció vestido con un traje verde de quirófano cubriendo su boca con un cubre bocas con manchas de sangre en unos guantes era posible que hubiera ocurrido un homicidio ahí, lentamente vio a la pequeña Nico reconociéndola al instante hablando con cierto tono de autoridad porque, aunque ya no fuera el director que aun tenia autoridad para poder dar órdenes en el hospital.

Suéltenla… es una orden… — Exclamo mientras los guardias soltaron al pequeño diablillo mientras Nozomi se acercaba a ella.

Nicocchi… entiendo cómo te sientes, pero deberías controlarte… estas en un lugar público… — La pelinegra solamente bufo ante el comentario de la peli morada cruzándose de brazos dando una mala cara.

Ya más tranquilas las cosas se quitó el cubre bocas y guantes tirándolos a un cesto de basura caminando hacia ellas con lentitud diciéndoles "Acompáñenme" a lo que ellas sin rechistar le hicieron caso saliendo hacia la calle para ir en dirección a una cafetería al otro lado de la misma siendo esto algo que les llamo la atención pero al final entraron con él, aparentemente les invitaría algo de comer y que el pagaría o al menos eso les estaba diciendo a ambas que sintieron pena por las molestias que estaban causando pidiendo Nozomi un Parfait de fresa y una malteada de chocolate, Nico un pay de frambuesa con Capuchino y el doctor Aoshi. Dirigiéndose a una mesa junto a una ventana que dio a la calle esperarían a que las ordenes estuvieran listas, el mayor castaño de ojos color verdes observaba a las dos jovencitas con serenidad cruzándose de brazos por varios segundos empezando con la plática de la manera más amena posible.

Señorita Yazawa…. —

Si… dígame… señor Nishikino….—

Lo que hiciste ahí dentro estuvo mal…. ¿Lo sabes no? es un lugar público y podrían arrestarte por alterar el orden público ¿no es así? —

Si... señor… lo siento….—

Bajando la mirada la pelinegra, sintiendo mucha pena, tristeza y angustia por haber hecho un escándalo en el hospital respiraba hondo pero el hombre no parecía enojado, solamente sonrió de medio labio tranquilamente prosiguiendo con sus palabras.

Debo pedirte una disculpa…. mi hija… se sorprendió al verte…. bueno… ella… hacia años no te veía después de ese incidente… ella sufrió mucho por tu ausencia, tuvo muchos problemas con su autoestima, se encerró completamente en una burbuja, créeme… llego un punto en el cual estuvo sumergida en un profundo agujero, recurriendo a las drogas, tan severa fue su adicción que sufrió de múltiples sobredosis que casi le terminan quitando la vida, estuvo algunos meses en un centro de rehabilitación… lo peor de su estado llego cuando intento suicidarse por cualquier medio… no sabíamos que hacer su madre y yo… —

La expresión drásticamente cambiaba en ese hombre a una completamente melancólica, irreconocible y en ese momento les sirvieron sus postres, ella no tenía ganas de comer al escuchar y ver con sus propios ojos como se sentía el padre de su pelirroja tsundere, preocupado.

Estuvimos durante años trabajando con psicólogos… los mejores de todo Japón hasta que al fin ella pudo salir adelante, se graduó con honores en Otonokizaka y rápidamente pudo hacerse cargo del hospital sin problemas, pero desgraciadamente ella ya no era la misma, en sus ojos… había vacío… había dolor… soledad… —

Entiendo... — comía su postre a cuenta gotas… cada bocado era más pesado que el anterior produciéndole nauseas mientras hablaba el padre de Maki.

Te pido humildemente… que ahora que estas de nuevo libre… no la dejes sola, ella necesita ayuda… y creo que solo tú puedes dársela… solo tu podrás devolverle el brillo que tenía mi pequeña… ¿Podrías hacer eso por mi Nico – san? — El hombre trataba de no llorar tomándole de las manos a Nico quien solamente asintió con más determinación.

Después pasaron algunos minutos tranquilamente comiendo sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta que Nico sintió la curiosidad de saber cómo es que pudo empeorar tanto el estado emocional, físico y psicológico de ella con el transcurso de los años, la respuesta a eso prácticamente la dejaría horrorizada porque al parecer no era la única que sufría de ese tipo de problemas o al menos no tan graves, causando que su acompañante se asustara de tan solo oír las siguientes palabras del doctor ahí presente.

Bueno veras…. a los pocos meses de que fuiste diagnostica carente de tus facultades mentales, mi hija intento buscar el origen de tu "problema" mental, que sin que yo lo supiera ella se fue a meter a tu departamento... una noche, cuando me di cuenta me preocupe demasiado, llame a la policía para que me ayudaran con la búsqueda, pero ella sola regreso a casa con ese semblante que debiste haberle visto —

Eso fue un balde de agua fría que les hizo sentir escalofríos a ellas, una sensación de profundo miedo inundo sus pensamientos porque si habían escuchado bien, fue a su departamento a investigar y peor: sola, eso solamente significaba una cosa, "sufrió un ataque de ese ente diabólico" o quizás fue algo peor para que terminara de esa manera. Ya el ambiente con esa noticia estaba completamente tenso, sentían tanto Nozomi como Nico un nudo en la garganta, pero al parecer eso no era todo. Lo peor aún estaba por saberse, no solamente incumbía a Maki sino también a cierta rusa rubia que en ese momento ya no estaba en el país, tomando un poco de café el doctor miraría a Nozomi fijamente para decirle a ella lo que sucedió con su adorada Elichi, descubriría al menos una parte del porque tuvo que irse del país a tomar una carrera en danza.

Nozomi – san… al parecer tu amiga Ayase…. días después al darse cuenta de la situación, intento ayudarla… supe que intento comunicarte contigo… para que le acompañaras, pero tú te negaste ¿cierto? —

….. —

Según se Eli – san comenzó a tener problemas después de que seguramente haya ido a investigar que paso ahí… como mi hija quiso hacerle de detective, pero lo que sea que haya encontrado ahí, fue causa de que su vida comenzara a complicarse al punto de irse del país… por eso les pido que ayuden a mi hija… ayuden a Eli…. la verdad no sé qué sucedió Nico – san y tampoco lo preguntare… solo te pido, que mi hija vuelva a ser la de antes.

Elichi… ella… debo hablar con ella… con permiso… —

Sin si quiera decir adiós, solamente se levantó de la mesa saliendo del café, al ver lo alterada que estaba Nozomi se despidió rápidamente del doctor mientras este les miraba con mucha tristeza en sus ojos, mientras tanto Nico perseguía a su voluptuosa madre quien gracias a dios se detuvo en un parque cercano de ahí sacando su celular, a toda prisa comenzando a llamar el número de su querida Elichi, pensaba que a esta hora en Moscú aun estaría despierta ya que entre Japón y Rusia no habrían tantas horas de diferencia. Escuchándose el marcado de la línea, fueron 1, 2, 3 pitidos antes de que una suave voz contestara alegremente saludando a su novia. Pero ella estaba a punto de llorar queriendo que no fuera verdad lo que estaba sospechando, su corazón latía a mil por hora deteniéndose Nico a su lado apoyándose de su hombro mientras trataba de jalar aire hacia sus pulmones no podía hablar solamente escucharía la plática.

Elichi… porque no me lo dijiste…. — Las primeras lagrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro.

Nozomi ¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo paso con Nico? — Preocupándose la rubia por la quebrantada voz de su novia temía que algo malo hubiera ocurrido otra vez.

Te pedí… te rogué… que no te metieras…. al departamento de Nico… que era peligroso… que correrías peligros… mis cartas me lo dijeron… y aun así lo hiciste…. ¿Por qué? — Llorando desconsolada y con un nudo en la garganta la peli morada.

Nozomi… yo…. — Hubo una pausa momentánea — Tenia que saber que había pasado, me negué a creer que Nico hubiera asesinado a su familia…. Pero no pudo prevenir que Maki lo hiciera… Esa misma noche que te negaste a acompañarme yo me había ido a mi casa, la verdad te iba a hacer caso pero una llamada a las 2:00 am de Maki me alarmo demasiado… me asuste cuando me dijo dónde estaba… de verdad te lo iba a decir pero sabía que te molestarías, cuando llegue la afuera del edificio con las ropas rasgadas, su piel tenía muchas marcas extrañas… como si la hubieran tratado de lastimar… le pregunte qué fue lo que paso… pero no respondía, estaba completamente ida… temblando — Respiro profundo para después seguir con su relato.

Y después… que paso…. Elichi… — Podía escuchar como respiraba agitada, casi sentía su nerviosismo a través del teléfono.

La lleve cerca de su casa asegurándome de que estuviera a salvo, me regrese al departamento… créeme no te voy a negar que estaba muerta de pánico, al adentrarme al edificio, ya que todo estaba hecho trizas, veía por el suelo y las paredes manchas… que dirás que estoy loca, pero eran sangre. Cada paso que daba era peor, sentí como si estuviera entrando a una zona negativa porque no podía respirar… al llegar piso donde estaba el departamento de Nico lo que vi fue algo aterrador… Vi como de una pared un dibujo pintado… no sabría cómo describírtelo con palabras, pero era como una… cosa alargada que tenía piernas brazos, una cabeza atroz. Te juro que iba a huir, pero no pude… la verdad no pude — En ese momento la rubia comenzó a llorar rompiéndole el corazón a su nada Non – chan.

Que paso Elichi…. dímelo… te lo suplico… — Con la voz quebrada totalmente respirando agitada llorando sin parar.

De esa pintura salió algo amorfo… algo monstruoso… diabólico que comenzó a perseguirme que no tuve más alternativa que meterme a la puerta más cercana en medio de la oscuridad estaba temblando rezando para que esa cosa se fuera, pero entre más rezaba mas golpeaba la puerta hasta que no sé cómo o cuando sentí que desde atrás me jalaron hacia la oscuridad, lo último que recuerdo fue desperté con un maldito dolor de cabeza…. con varias marcas en mi rostro… con un pentagrama pintado en mi abdomen… acostada en un altar desnuda… Nozomi… de verdad… no sabía cómo decírtelo… con qué cara… veía sangre… una cabeza de un gallo bajo del altar… algo me hicieron…. estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, me sentía sucia… me sentía mancillada, por eso me fui… hui sin decir nada porque sabía que eso te lastimaría… el enterarte que posiblemente fui parte de un ritual satánico…. Por favor… Tu… todas… incluso Nico… váyanse de Akihabara…. algo malo ha sucedido ahí, algo con lo cual no podremos luchar o enfrentar… por favor… cuídense…. —

Sin más corto la llamada porque se sentía muy mal después de haberle confesado la verdad a su querida Nozomi, pero en ese momento era ella quien estaba peor, que solamente se caería de rodillas al suelo mientras lloraba amargamente mientras la pelinegra la abrazo dejando que desahogara todo su dolor repitiéndose "Elichi" "Porque Elichi" "Porque tu".

Esto apenas estaba comenzando.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Pues que les pareció este capítulo, ¿fuerte no creen? pues se pondrá más aun con las posesiones y situaciones extrañas a las que TODAS se van a exponer, directa o indirectamente, señoras y señores lectores esto se va a poner feo con ganas ya lo descubrirán en los siguientes capítulos hasta mañana.**


	5. Chapter 5

OUTCAST

Habían pasado ya al menos 3 días después del incidente en el hospital Nishikino, 3 días en los cuales tanto Nozomi como Nico estuvieron acomodando nuevas cosas que había comprado la pelinegra, ropa, muebles a su gusto ya que estarían compartiendo el departamento ella escogió lo que consideraba era lo que podía combinar a la perfección con la decoración prediseñada ya por la otra y en esos 3 días fue recurrente el pensamiento sobre lo que la peli morada había hablado con su novia la rusa rubia. Fue más que evidente que estuviera preocupada por ella por el simple hecho de que por negarse a acompañarla porque creería que sería algo peligroso a un lugar cargado de muchísima energía negativa, el querer protegerla resulto todo lo contrario porque conocía perfectamente a su novia para como no saber que a pesar de su negativa por su terquedad aun así iría a encontrar respuestas a la boca del lobo, trayendo graves consecuencias en su acto de curiosidad que pudo haber sido peor de lo que le conto, pudo haber terminado muerta o con severos problemas mentales pero al menos daba gracias a dios que solamente tuvo algunos moretones pero por alguna razón aún tenía miedo, miedo de que hayan hecho algo realmente atroz con ella sin que pudiera notarlo, esa idea está carcomiendo sus pensamientos.

Siendo las 9 am, ambas estaban en pijama todavía, mientras la pelinegra estaba en la cocina preparando unos exquisitos omelette's de queso estando aparentemente en un ambiente familiar, pero por otro lado la pelinegra no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras del doctor Nishikino ya que la situación de Maki en cierta manera era mucho peor que la su amiga Eli. Porque presencio con sus propios ojos carmesí como delante de ella sufrió una posición demoniaca, el que intentara matarla y ver como se estaba desangrando, ese vacío en sus ojos, la tristeza y sufrimiento en su semblante eran como puñales que se le estaban clavando en lo más profundo de su interior.

El que hubiera muerte en ese momento en sus brazos hubiera sido un golpe muy doloroso que sola no podría afrontar, seguramente perdería la poca cordura que quedase en ella.

Ya está listo el desayuno…. Nozomi… ya están los cubiertos listos…. ¿cierto? — Exclamo desde la cocina fuerte para que la escuchara.

Por supuesto que si Nicocchi, ya está todo listo — Cubiertos y platos estaban servidos en la mesa mientras estaba sentada la mayor divagando en sus pensamientos con su pijama de mapache color violeta.

En ese momento apareció Nico vistiendo una linda pijama de conejito rosa que le hacía ver realmente linda, la miko no pudo evitar sonreír de una forma burlona ya que esa pijama le hacía ver muy infantil y dado que no era tan agraciada en estatura y atributos femeninos era fácil poderla confundir con un niño se trató de no reír tapándose la boca mientras la pelinegra solamente tensaba la ceja con un tic nervioso tratando de no aventarle es exquisito plato de omelette que había, no quería desperdiciarlo pero era Nozomi después de todo, su dolor de cabeza, su verdugo, su madre pero también era su amiga, su confidente y por esa sencilla razón no le golpearía en toda su cara con su el desayuno. Respirando profundo deposito el plato de su amiga en su lugar y ella hizo lo mismo en el suyo sentándose a su lado para dar gracias por la comida seguido por un "itadakimasu" disponiéndose a comer con tranquilidad, pero el tema de Eli fue algo que Nico a un no sabía a fondo, pero no sabía cómo planteárselo a la peli morada porque no quería hacerla sentir mal, quería que se lo contara porque ella quisiera no porque estuviera presionándola ya que lo quisiera o no ellas 2 habían sido sus 2 únicas amigas desde el principio quienes la habían apoyado en sus momentos más difíciles en la preparatoria.

Las 3 eran como una familia unida y como ella, se preocupaba también por Eli, se preocupaba por todas en general.

Nozomi… sé que no quieres contarme para no preocuparme… pero que fue lo que paso con Eli, porque estabas llorando esa noche mientras hablabas… — Quiso ser lo más sutil con sus palabras, pero solamente escuchar "Eli" para Nozomi dolía y mucho.

Niccochi… sé que no te gusta que te oculte las cosas… pero de verdad por ahora no quiero hablar, te preocuparas, te sentirás culpable y de verdad no quiero eso… no en este momento — Su semblante era melancólico y triste.

Confía en mi por favor… sea lo que sea que haya pasado… podemos ayudarla… — La miro con calidez que no podía simplemente seguir ocultándose soltando un suspiro pesado bajando la mirada.

Elichi… bueno ella…. — Se tomó un momento para seguir — Ella una noche… me pidió que fuera a tu departamento para investigar que paso… yo en ese momento estaba consciente de lo peligroso que ella estar ahí dentro, ya tenía tu diario en mis manos —

¿Y luego? — Decía de manera seria la pelinegra atenta a lo que escuchaba.

Elichi…. tuvo un encuentro como el que tuvimos nosotros…. cuando regresaste a tu antiguo departamento, pero ella sufrió de algo más… no lo sé… ni ella lo sabe y eso es lo que más me preocupa, ya que al estar en el pasillo una pintura monstruosa se manifestó en un ente oscuro que la acorralo, en medio del pánico algo o alguien más la ataco haciéndole perder la consciencia hasta que horas después despertó en otro lugar, desnuda en un altar en donde habían hecho un ritual satánico, tenía su cuerpo marcado y un pentagrama pintado en su cuerpo… por eso ella huyo porque sabía que algo malo sucede en Akihabara ella de algún modo lo presentía después de eso —

Nico estaba fría, en shock ya que al ver como la expresión de su amiga se tornaba más triste con cada palabra estaba segura que debió haber sido algo completamente aterrador para que ella hubiera decidió huir del país hacia su tierra natal, se estaba dando cuenta ella misma de que todo iba de mal en peor que era en serio eso de que todas sus amigas sufrirían lo mismo que ella pero ¿Por qué ella desde el principio?, ella no podía entender porque había nacido con ese maldito don que solamente le daba desgracias tras desagracias, toda su vida había sido un martirio que ocultaba detrás de una sonrisa pero el infierno se había tornado en su vida cuando su padre desapareció de su vida sin dar razones, después de que su madre y hermanaos habían sido asesinados, su encierro en el psiquiátrico, pero ahora esto…. ¿Qué tan bajo podía caer?, tenía que ir más a fondo, pero temía que pudiera enterarse de más cosas horribles. En ese momento el celular de Nozomi comenzó a sonar con la canción "Garasu No Hanazono" interrumpiendo su momento, pero para cuando ella contesto un grito se escuchó por la otra línea, uno de desesperación casi dejándola sorda que tuvo que alejar la bocina de su oído.

¡Nozomi – chan!, ¡Necesito tu ayuda! Algo… ¡Algo malo le pasa a Umi – chan! — Era Honoka quien estaba gritando como loca, alterada y respirando agitada… casi al borde de las lagrimas.

Honochi…. cálmate…. ¿Qué sucedió con Umichi? — Trataba de calmar a su amiga que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Yo la había ido a visitar como siempre lo hago en las mañanas… le llevaba un poco de dulce de la tienda de mis padres, su favorito el manjuu, pero cuando llegue su madre me recibió alterada llorando…. porque ella… ella se estaba convulsionando en ese momento, comenzó a vomitar sangre, tenía ataques y estaba hablando cosas sin sentido su voz sonaba grave… no parecía ella misma ¡Por favor ven rápido! — Ahí fue cuando la peli jengibre comenzó a llorar destrozada por el estado de su amiga.

Dios mío… voy para allá… — Colgó la llamada y fue rápido a su habitación para ponerse una blusa amarilla sin mangas, unos jeans azules pegados a sus piernas con unos tenis rojos llevando un rosario junto a una biblia.

Nozomi que paso…. ¿Está todo bien? — Alarmado la pelinegra se levantó y se acercó hacia ella para tomarle el hombro.

Umi – chan…. se está convulsionando…. temo que sea otro ataque — Tan sol eso basto para que como una bala se fuera a su habitación a cambiarse ropa para ponerse una blusa negra con un chaleco rosa, unos shorts de mezclilla y tenis rojos.

Saliendo de su hogar fueron hacia el auto subiéndose y arrancando a paso veloz yendo en dirección a la casa de su amiga que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, por lo que manejaba valiendo le un carajo que se pasara los altos, que recibiera mentadas por los conductores con el claxon, era más importante llegar a salvar a su amiga de otra posible posesión demoniaca, y en tan solo 5 minutos llegaron a la gran casa que la familia Sonoda tenía ya que dentro del espacio de terreno que tenían también estaba su dojo de Kendo. Se estacionaron afuera saliendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas tocando las puertas con desesperación siendo recibidas por una madre afligida quien era la viva imagen de Umi, pero más madura, vistiendo un kimono azul con flores violetas quien suplicaba que fuera a ayudar a su amiga corriendo por los pasillos de la casa hasta que a unos cuantos metros escucharon unos gruñidos monstruosos mientras un ¡Umi – chan no te mueres! ¡Resiste! se ahoga en medio de esos bufidos animales. Abriendo rápidamente la puerta de la habitación vieron a la peli jengibre con la ropa cubierta de sangre, la peli azul en una pijama de seda azul claro estaba en su cama retorciéndose como una bestia salvaje mientras gritaba como una completa desquiciada alterándose más al ver a Nico con esos ojos dilatados en color ámbar adquiriendo una fuerza sobre humana aventando a Honoka con tan solo un brazo para irse en contra de la pelinegra a toda velocidad pero con mucha agilidad la sacerdotisa la tomo del ambos brazos haciéndole una llave mientras la Umi seguía emitiendo sonidos fuera de sí retorciéndose.

Esto no ha acabado Nico… tu sufrimiento, tu angustia, tu infierno… terminara cuando tu alma nos pertenezca…. — Una voz grotesca salía de Umi que comenzaba a escupir espuma con sangre mientras quería zafarse del agarre de Nozomi.

¡Quién eres tu demonio! ¡Porque yo! ¡Que quieren de mí, responde! — Gritaba a los cuatro vientos queriendo respuestas.

Ese es tu destino…. Nico – chan…. ja ja ja… — Poco a poco Umi comenzó a flotar el aire que se vio forzada la peli morada a soltarla mientras veían todas con horror en sus semblantes como se encaramaba en el techo como una araña caminando como cangrejo torciendo su cuello escuchando como sus huesos se tronaban girándose quedando en una posición en la que miraba hacia las chicas estando su espalda de frente.

Al verla como caminaba en el techo, como si cuello se había girado 180 grados en su propio eje estaban las 3 incrédulas por lo que sus ojos presenciaban poco a poco la peli azul bajaba por la pared hasta llegar nuevamente en esa posición en 4 patas hacia Nico levantándose como si nada girándose su cuello para quedar completamente en su posición original mientras una esquizofrénica sonrisa se dibujaba en esa chica que ya no era su amiga, mientras quien sabe cómo sacaba de su ropa unas tijeras las cuales con mucha brusquedad clavo en la yugular mientras la sangre brotaba como una fuente de esa zona carcajeándose mientras le daba unas últimas palabras a la pelinegra que abrió los completamente al ver tal atrocidad.

No podrás huir de tu destino por mucho tiempo… inténtalo y todos tus seres queridos morirán poco a poco… — cayendo en ese momento la chica se desangraba rápidamente volviendo a la normalidad escupiendo sangre, suplicando que la ayudaran, pero de nada serviría porque en cuestión de segundos en un charco de sangre estaba manchando el piso de su habitación con el cuerpo inerte de su amiga con una mirada afligida de la cual brotaban lágrimas.

¡Umi – chan! — Honoka y Nozomi gritaban acercándose a ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde perdió tanta sangre que ya no había nada que hacer, la pelinegra solamente miraba con asombro lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _[Esto no puede estar pasando… debe ser una maldita broma]_

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues como había dicho que esta historia seria fuerte ¿no? pues aquí estoy cumpliendo mi palabra, para el próximo capítulo habrá otra aparición de otra de las musas, así que prosigan la lectura para descubrir quien es**


	6. Chapter 6

OUTCAST

Ninguna de las 5 chicas presentes en el dojo podía dar crédito a lo que en ese lugar pasaba, había muchas personas vestidas de negro con semblantes tristes y algunas llorando con muchísimo dolor en sus corazones, en el fondo de este había un féretro negro con un arreglo florar adornándole junto a este un retrato tamaño familiar estaba postrado en una base de madera con la imagen de una chica peli azul, su característica mirada penetrante color ámbar sonriendo vistiendo uno de los atuendos tradicionales del dojo Sonoda, no era un sueño, era una pesadilla Umi había sido otra víctima más de la maldición de Nico, no pudo salvarla en ese momento se sentía completamente culpable, sentía que sus manos estaban manchadas con su sangre todo por un destino el cual no comprendía, porque tenía que haber sangre, muerte y sufrimiento en este. ¿Acaso no era suficiente con que pudiera ver y hablar con entes del mundo de los muertos? ahora era perseguida con ellos, ya habían dejado claro que no descansarían hasta que su alma cayera en las profundidades del maldito infierno, sí que su existía era cruel y despiadada.

En ese momento ni Rin, Hanayo, Honoka, Nozomi o la misma Nico decían una sola palabra solamente estaban en un rincón observando todo en silencio, les partía el alma al ver a la madre de su fallecida amiga llorarle mientras abrazaba el féretro, su padre trataba de alejarla teniendo también lágrimas en sus ojos, esa escena simplemente era desgarradora de presenciar. Querían ser fuertes, pero simplemente no podían mantenerse como si nada pasara lagrimas caían por los ojos de una castaña de ojos violetas que tenía con un vestido negro con medias en sus piernas y tacones quien secaba sus lágrimas en ese momento al quitarse sus lentes.

Aun no entiendo cómo es que Umi pudo haberse suicidado…. ¿Por qué sufrió de ese ataque? ¿Padecía epilepsia acaso? — entre ligeros sollozos hacia esas preguntas.

Rin tampoco entiende como pudo haber pasado… ella se veía tan llena de vida nya…. — Sus palabras sonaban tan apagadas que dolía mas en el pecho de Nico que estaba apretando sus puños con fuerza.

Yo… solo quería…. darle un poco de pan…. yo no quería que eso pasara…. yo… no…. — Fueron sus únicas palabras antes de cubrirse los ojos con ambas manos brotando lagrimas por sus muñecas sollozando con un profundo dolor en su interior.

Nozomi tuvo que consolar a la peli jengibre acurrucándola en sus brazos mientras acariciaba su cabello, las más chicas solamente se abrazaron sin decir nada más dejando que su pena se desahogara con sus lágrimas, la pelinegra es la única que seguía sin hablar todo a su alrededor era tristeza, era soledad una profunda y dolorosa soledad que la estaba matando día tras día que simplemente decidió salir de ahí sin decir nada más, iba a correr, lejos… a donde nadie pudiera encontrarla, a donde nadie pudiera lastimarla, a donde nadie pudiera herirla… si era una actitud cobarde pero en ese momento estaba bloqueada que no se le ocurría otra cosa mejor que huir, desaparecer como la cobarde que era porque las cosas estaban fuera de sus manos totalmente, si quiera sabia como enfrentar esta amenaza sin que nadie que fuera querido por ella sufriera las consecuencias de sus acciones. A punto de salir del dojo sintió que una mano la jalo de la nada mientras de un girón fue volteada para sentir como su mejilla ardía, recibió una fuerte bofetada de una madre dolida por su perdida, fuera de sus 5 sentidos le gritaba a Nico que se la devolvería una y otra vez mientras golpeaba su pequeño pecho cayendo de rodillas, gritándole a los 4 vientos que era su culpa, que desde que se vio metida en el asesinato de su familia la vida de su hija había cambiado que era la asesina de su hija y cada palabra, cada lamento aumentaban la culpa en su interior dándose nuevamente la vuelta para seguir corriendo lejos del lugar escuchando unos gritos que la llamaban con preocupación.

¡Nicocchi espera! — Nozomi estaba intentando alcanzarla.

¡Nico – chan! — Esos fueron los gritos de Honoka, Hanayo y Rin que se perdían en la lejanía.

Pero se negó a escucharlas, corrió y corrió lejos de ese hogar que ahora por su culpa estaría gris, vacío corriendo por las calles de Akihabara sin un rumbo fijo con sus ojos desbordando lagrimas llegaría hasta una iglesia adentrándose en ella mientras tropezaba hasta caerse de rodillas al suelo golpeando el mismo una y otra vez, mientras maldecía su suerte, su vida misma, el hecho de que ella fuera la causante de las desgracias a su alrededor, ella era la que merecía morir no una chica tan recta, tan disciplinada, tan buena como Umi. Era injusto para ella creer que eso estaba pasando, pero poco a poco todo su entorno se comenzó a oscurecer, las velas que estaban en un pequeño altar de la virgen María se apagaron empezando a soplar un viento frio que cerró las puertas de golpe dejando solo un lúgubre entorno a su alrededor mientras poco a poco del suelo un hueco se abría dejando salir una luz escarlata de la cual surgían seres descarnados con un aspecto atroz, arrastrándose por el suelo.

No tenían dientes, no tenían ojos, su piel era podrida solamente gimoteaban acercándose a la pelinegra que solamente se arrastraba por el suelo gritando con frustración.

¡Aléjense de mí! ¡Malditos engendros de satanás! — Quedando de espaldas a una butaca vio como de las paredes y el techo otros se arrastraban chillando como hienas hambrientas. — ¡Déjenme en paz! — Lentamente esas cosas estaban a punto de lanzársele encima cerrando los ojos esperando que el final legase, pero después de 10 segundos no sucedió abriendo los ojos lentamente.

No deberías temer pequeña…. después todo… tu posees una marca… que te ha maldito… desde el día que naciste... — Escuchaba una voz dirigirse a ella con frialdad y un tono siniestro.

¡De que hablas! ¡Yo no estoy maldita! ¡Soy solo una chica normal! — Se tomaba la cabeza tratando de ignorar las palabras de esa voz.

Oh…. querida niña…. abre los ojos y te lo mostrare… — Esa voz pedía con calma que lo hiciera, pero ni loca lo haría

¿Y crees que Nico va a hacerlo? ¡Ja! estas demente — Al parecer no aprendía la lección de retar a fuerzas desconocidas y sufriría las consecuencias de eso.

Como desees… —

De golpe y de una manera aterradoramente dolorosa en su pecho un ardor surgió de la nada que la estaba quemando tanto por dentro como por fuera gritando suplicante que se detuviera, pero a cada segundo el dolor seguía aumentando a tal grado que abrió los ojos como una criatura que tenía forma humanoide pero entre física y viscosa estaba tocando su pecho mientras una especie de marca estaba apareciendo en su blanca piel, un moretón que negro que poco a poco dejo ver una cicatriz en forma de x o algo parecido, soltando gritos llenos profundo malestar finalmente ese ser la soltó mientras las criaturas comenzaban a regresar por ese agujero en el suelo y el otro se alejaba al punto de desaparecer volviendo todo a la normalidad dejándola en el suelo sudando, jadeando y con esa marca en su piel que ardía de tan solo tocarla.

Quieres encontrar respuestas… enfrenta tus propios demonios, tus propios miedos… y no huyas cobardemente como lo has estado haciendo últimamente Nico – chan…. —

 **Paris, Francia - Grupo Universitario Internacional de la Moda ESMOD**

Siendo las 3:00 am en la ciudad de la moda francesa parís, en uno de los dormitorios de esa prestigiosa universidad de diseño y modelaje una joven de cabellos grisáceos estaba intentando dormir en su cama cubierta con sabanas de fina seda pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, sentía un profundo malestar en su pecho el cual no comprendía porque era, se sentó en la cama tallándose la cara con cierta incomodidad levantándose hacia el baño para lavarse la cara tranquilamente respirando con una extraña angustia que a cada segundo estaba haciéndola sentir más mal que soltó un suspiro pesado volviendo hacia la cama para de una pequeña repisa tomar su celular comenzando a buscar unos números pensativa, tenía el de su amiga de la infancia Honoka pero no apretó el botón para llamar, paso rápidamente al de su querida arquera, su amada Umi pero tampoco lo marco, seguramente estarían ocupadas y no quería molestarlas además debía dormir porque mañana tendría que realizar su primer desfile de modas en una de las pasarelas más importantes de la ciudad. Pensaba que la razón de no poder dormir era porque estaba ansiosa y nerviosa de su primera presentación a un público tan exigente como era el del mundo del modelaje, pero confiaba en que sus diseños extravagantes y llenos de colores llamativos cumplirían con las expectativas de ese jurado tan estricto.

Sentándose frente a su tocador tomo un portarretratos con la foto de ella junto a las personas más importantes en su vida, en ese entonces eran unas niñas algo intrépidas y alocadas, pero desde el comienzo no fue así a que Umi era muy temida y ella bueno… solo tenía a la impulsiva peli jengibre a su lado. Dejándolo nuevamente en su lugar prendió el televisor para ver que encontraba en la tele pasando entre canal y canal hasta que llego al de las noticias internacionales encontrándose con algo que ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera podido imaginar.

 _Este es un comunicado especial que ha llegado desde el lejano oriente, ya que en Japón Akihabara hace unas horas ocurrió una tragedia hace ya unas horas otras, una joven de 25 años de edad con el nombre Umi Sonoda falleció en su hogar a las 9:00 am, los testigos dicen que despertó sufriendo de constantes vómitos, seguidos con constantes ataques de epilepsia, que terminaron con un fatídico suicidio sin precedentes porque la occisa se clavó unas tijeras en la yugular desangrándose en cuestión de minutos hasta morir. Las que estuvieron presentes en ese momento Honoka Kousaka de 25 años, Nico Yazawa de 26 años y Nozomi Toujo de 27 afirman que la joven no sufría de enfermedades ni cardiacas o carecía de sus facultades mentales, los forenses y la policía de Tokio estarán haciendo las competentes averiguaciones, es todo hasta el momento buenas noches._

Todo su mundo en ese momento se vino abajo, soltó el control dejándolo caer al suelo mientras sus ojos con una expresión perdida derramaban lagrimas como si fuera un rio, su semblante era indescifrable hasta que volvió a la realidad transformándose en un gesto lleno de desolación, dolor y emociones encontradas, rápidamente se acercó a su teléfono buscando el número de su amiga peli jengibre tocando la tecla de marcar escuchando unos pitidos consecutivos mientras estaba en espera hasta que al 3ero de ellos contesto la otra chica del otro lado, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible pero eso no duraría por mucho.

Hola Koto…. — No pudo terminar gracias a un estrepitoso lamento que quería que todo fuera una mentira.

¡¿Umi – chan no está muerta verdad Honoka – chan?! ¡Es una broma lo que vi en la tele ¿cierto?! — se reía de los nervios tan alterados que los tenia.

Kotori – chan…. lo siento… lo siento mucho de verdad… — Eso solo corroboro su peor temor, perder a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

…..—

Kotori – chan…. de verdad… no pude hacer nada… para salvarla…. lo siento…. no sabes cómo me duele decírtelo… sé que ella era muy… importante… — El llanto de la peli gris de nueva cuenta no la dejo terminar.

¡Tú como puedes sáberlo! ¡Cómo puedes saber lo mucho que me duele esto Honoka – chan! ¡Eh responde! — Exigía que se lo dijera, pero obviamente Honoka no quería a Umi como, la quería ella

…..—

Colgó la llamada, aventó el celular hacia una pared que al instante lo hizo pedazos aventándose a la cama tomando su almohada mientras desahogaba todo ese dolor que le había golpeado tan duro en su corazón, estaba hecho pedazos solamente repitiendo el nombre de su amada una y otra vez con muchísimo pesar. La pesadilla, el infierno que se estaba gestando en el mundo de esas 9 chicas estaba causando estragos ya… y a cada día ese infierno las consumiría a menos que Nico y Nozomi hicieran algo para impedirlo, era luchar o morir sin hacer nada.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Bueno se preguntarán ¿porque subí 2 capítulos hoy? la razón es sencilla, en la mañana hay elecciones federales para presidente de mi estado y en la tarde tengo que hacerme un estudio en un hospital fuera de mi ciudad asa que se me dificultaría subir este capítulo mañana pero bueno aquí les dejo doble dosis de horror, misterio, dolor… mucho dolor, crucifíquenme si quieren por comentarios hasta el lunes.**


	7. Chapter 7

OUTCAST

Habían pasado al menos 2 días del fallecimiento de Umi, 2 días en los que Nico se aisló del mundo encerrándose en su habitación en el departamento que compartía con Nozomi, simplemente todo se había salido ya de sus manos que, aunque comprendía perfectamente que debía ser fuerte para poder enfrentar todos sus miedos y demonios de su pasado debía meditar, pensar en lo que su sola presencia dañaba a sus seres queridos, primero Maki, después Umi ¿Quién sería la siguiente ahora? Honestamente de tan solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos era ya casi las 4:00 p.m. y no había comido nada en esos días, ni siquiera bañado ni salido de su habitación. La peli morada estaba preocupada de que la situación le estuviera afectando demasiado por lo que tranquilamente se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de la pelinegra tocándola unas veces recibiendo una desgastada respuesta por parte de la menor desde el interior de la misma.

Niccochi, por favor… sal, me preocupas demasiado… nos preocupas a todas…. — Decía con un tono de voz triste y suplicante.

Nozomi, por favor déjame tranquila… no puedo salir ahora… no quiero que nadie más muera…. por favor déjame tranquila — Cada palabra de Nico pesaba, pero su amiga comprendía como se sentía y lo peor que era tan orgullosa que sería difícil hacerle cambiar de parecer.

Suspiro con desgane mientras la dejaba tranquila tomando un bolso ya que iba hacer algunas compras al centro, quizás si preparaba algo para la cena podía animarla un poco, al final la miko caminaba sola por las calles de Akihabara notando ese ambiente pensado rodeándole a cada instante, la sensación de sentirse completamente vigilada a cada segundo, tan distraída iba concentrada en sus adentros que no noto que alguien caminaba en dirección hacia ella curiosamente igualmente distraída chocando inevitablemente cayendo ambas al suelo, estando aturdida se sentó en el suelo para ver con quien había chocado encontrándose con unos ojos de tonalidad ámbar que la miraba con mucha tristeza y vacío, Kotori quien estudiaba diseño en Paris había vuelto a Akihabara luciendo totalmente diferente aunque vistiera a la moda, aunque se viera hermosa su mirada, el color de sus ojos, el brillo de su sonrisa ya no estaban, eso era completamente comprensible ya que había fallecido de la manera más brutal alguien a quien ella adoraba más que a su vida misma, pasaron unos segundos hasta que la contraria reacciono quebrándose frente a ella llorando con amargura, eso a Nozomi le partió el corazón, se lo hizo chiquito que se acercó hacia ella abrazándola para acurrucarla en su pecho.

Tranquila Kotori – chan… déjalo salir… anda sácalo todo…. no te lo guardes… — Y dicho y hecho, se desahogó de la manera más desgarradora posible siendo esto causa de la mirada de la gente a su alrededor.

¿Cómo… fue…. que murió?... Umi – chan…. — Con un hilo de voz podía a duras penas hablar, pero no podía responderle a esa pregunta no le encontraba sentido clavarle más el puñal a la herida.

Kotori – chan…. por favor… ya no te mortifiques por eso… — Trataba de tranquilizarla pero se tensaba más ante su negativa la peli gris.

Fue culpa de Nico – chan…. ¿Cierto? Me entere que fue puesta en libertad… por un lado estoy feliz… pero por otro… siento…. que… siento que la odio…. —

Ese sentir lleno rencor era completamente palpable en cada una de sus palabras, al verla nuevamente podía verla aun llorando, pero con mucha ira en sus ojos, pero no debía culparla por algo de lo que ella no es consciente, Niccochi estaba sufriendo demasiado cargando ya con la muerte de su familia, ahora la muerte de Umi ponía todo peor que antes trato de hacerle entender que eso no era así, incluso trato de la manera más amena posible explicarle sobre su pasado pero para la modista Nico ante sus ojos era una asesina sin corazón, porque su sola existencia estaba acarreando muerte y tristeza a su paso, se volvió a levantar mientras Nozomi le acompaño, quería consolarla, quería ayudarla pero ella misma se negó y no lo cuestiono, en este momento quizás digerirlo todo sola era la mejor opción por lo que lo dejo pasar separándose de ella pero le dio su palabra de que si necesitaba ayuda o alguien con quien hablar ella estaba dispuesta a darle un hombro para llorar.

Kotori – chan… por favor… cuídate ¿sí? no estás sola… me tienes a mí, a Honoka… A Rin y a Hanayo… Elichi, aunque no esté también te apoya, Maki – chan igual… y …. — No pudo terminar su oración porque un reclamo se escuchó muy fuerte por parte de la modista.

No me la menciones ¿ok? — Lo dijo con un profundo resentimiento que casi sus palabras eran dagas venenosas que podrían lastimar a cualquiera.

Se despidieron finalmente después de un abrazo mientras ambas seguían su camino, la pajarita le explico a la miko que iría a ver a Honoka, necesitaba verla y así lo dejaría pasar ella por otra parte siguió hacia el súper mercado para comprar algunos víveres. La peli gris siguió su camino recordando todos los momentos que vivieron juntas, desde el primer día cuando la peli azul estaba detrás de un árbol mirándoles con una timidez muy tierna, ¡hasta cuando estaban en preparatoria cuando formaron μ's un grupo de school idols que participo en el Love Live!, hasta su viaje a Norteamérica como parte de su última actuación como tal, todas las risas, todas la sonrisas, todos ese momentos bellos que ahora son recuerdos, bellos recuerdos de esa chica que tenía una prosa tan maravillosa, que podía escribir bellas palabras en tan solo líneas, un don que solamente ella poseía. Sin darse cuenta ella su andar la había llevado a donde había comenzando todo, el edificio de departamentos donde vivía la pelinegra, sintiendo una presión muy fuerte en el pecho, sentía ganas de llorar pero ya no le salían lagrimas por desgracia, misma que se convirtió en una sensación de asco comenzando a toser a tal grado que vomito algo negro de su boca un líquido que no era ni sangre, ni vomito si no una simple masa gelatinosa completamente negra, tosiendo más y más sacando más de ese líquido que intento limpiar con su mano pero se manchó su ropa, esto claramente le alarmo que sin pensarlo 2 veces comenzó a correr pero seguía repitiendo escupiendo más ese líquido negruzco de su boca sacando su teléfono.

¡Honoka – chan! por favor ve a mi casa… tsk… tsk… — vomitando ya prácticamente seguía corriendo tratando de hablar.

¡Kotori – chan! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Estas bien?! — Alarmada la peli jengibre dejo lo que sea que estuviera haciendo para ir a socorrerla.

Si…. tsk…. eso creo… ¡tsk! — Una arcada sintió su cuerpo que tropezó sacando una gran cantidad de esa masa negra escuchándose la voz de Honoka por la bocina alarmada.

¡Kotori – chan! —

Colgó por pura desesperación corriendo resistiendo la sensación de devolver el estómago hasta que como pudo llego a su casa, su madre la vio en un estado sumamente demacrado que se asustó llevándola al baño para que sacara todo lo que estaba en su estómago pocos minutos después llego la peli jengibre acompañada de una peli naranja, una castaña y por más loco que pudiera zona una locura una pelinegra, toco como si su vida dependiera de ello el timbre de la puerta siendo abierta pocos instantes después por su madre que estaba preocupada por lo que le pasaba a su hija, Honoka comenzó a hablar demasiado rápido, que no se le podía entender nada de lo que estuviera diciendo hasta que entre Rin y Hanayo la pudieron calmar para finalmente preguntar por la hija de la mayor señalando las escaleras que la llevarían al piso superior, entendiendo que se encontraba en su habitación.

¡Qué bueno que vinieron chicas, mi hija no sé qué le pasa por favor vayan a verla! — Desperada trataba de llamar a un doctor sentándose en el sillón de la sala marcando un número.

Las 4 amigas de Kotori subieron rápidamente a la habitación de ella, abriendo la puerta de golpe, pero no la miraron por ninguna parte, pero si escucharon unos gemidos algo extraños acercándose a la puerta del baño dentro de su habitación tocando la puerta escuchando como estaba vomitando.

Kotori – chan…. ¿Estás bien?... ¿Qué sucede? — De repente esos gemidos pasaron escuchando débilmente la voz de su amiga.

Honoka – chan…. gracias por venir… ahora salgo… —

Honoka se alejó de la puerta viendo como la perilla se movía abriéndose la puerta dejándose ver con un aspecto muy débil, estaba muy pálida vistiendo una simple pijama verde, mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa, que se borró de golpe al ver a la pelinegra con ellas y sin ningún tipo de contemplación se acercó hacia ella haciendo algo que ninguna imagino que podía hacer ella, siendo tan noble, tan dulce y tierna: Golpearla con el puño cerrado con un profundo odio, con una ira descontrolada, una fuerza que no creían que pudiera tener que termino derribando a Nico que no dijo nada solamente se quedó quieta mientras se tomaba la mejilla. Las más chicas se acercaron a ella para tomarle de los brazos ayudándole a levantarse con una clara marca que se comenzaba a amoratar porque ese golpe fue muy fuerte preocupando a sus menores que le sentaron en una cama mientras Honoka intentaba calmar a su amiga que parecía un perro rabioso queriendo lastimar a la pelinegra, iba a descargar toda su tristeza, toda su frustración, todo ese rencor que estaba acumulándose dentro de ella comenzando a trastornarse su visión de la realidad ocurriendo de nueva cuenta la misma situación que con Umi pero esta vez de una forma más sutil, mas emocional y menos psicótica.

¡Suéltame Honoka – chan! ¡Debo vengar la muerte de Umi! Debo hacerlo… suéltame… — Intentaba zafarse del agarre de su amiga, pero esta no dio su brazo a torcer, no permitirá una desgracia más en su grupo.

¡Nico – chan estas bien! — Decía la castaña mientras miraba a su mayor sangrando de la boca, aparentemente el labio se le había partido.

Si… estoy ¡Argh! ¡Kotori! ¡Mierda! — De manera casi sanguinaria sentía como un costado estaba siendo punzado con algo sumamente filoso, una sensación de humedad estaba impregnándose en su ropa mirando como la peli gris le clavaba unas tijeras largas con una mirada cegada de mucho odio y resentimiento brotando la sangre de esa herida.

Tú me arrebataste… lo que más quería… ahora yo te arrebatare la vida Nico – chan —

Su madre al oír gritos subió a la habitación viendo esa escena con mucho horror, de repente la pelinegra caía al suelo mientras un charco de su propia sangre manchaba el suelo de esa habitación entrando todas en pánico pero para su suerte ya venía un médico en camino, para ver a su hija pero ahora tendría que ayudar a Nico porque la herida con la tijera había sido algo profunda y la sangre no paraba de salir, siendo esto causa de que la mayor de las chicas comenzara a perder la consciencia escuchando solamente gritos a su alrededor hasta que solamente sentía frio en su cuerpo. En otra parte de la ciudad Nozomi ya había terminado las compras caminando por un pequeño atajo para llegar al departamento mientras pensaba en cierta peli gris, pero algo la dejo completamente estupefacta al punto de soltar las bolsas del supermercado y eso era que al entrar a una pequeña zona boscosa en los troncos de los arboles encontró mapaches clavados con clavos oxidados destazados, con horror siguió corriendo adentrándose al bosque siguiendo un camino que estaba marcado por esos animales silvestres clavados de una manera totalmente inhumana muertos, ¿Esto qué demonios estaba significando? ¿Un mal presagio? ¿Una señal?

Esto…. esta mal…. muy mal… tengo que ir a ver a Nicocchi…. —

Corrió a su departamento lo más que pudo, pero al llegar al interior no pudo encontrarla, después recibió una llamada de que estaba en el hospital en muy mal estado solo para saber que estaba en terapia intensiva con una herida profunda de arma blanca que casi perforo un riñón y que le estaban haciendo transfusiones de sangre ya que había perdido mucha.

 **Días después del incidente.**

Doctor… como esta mi hija…. — la madre de Kotori estaba caminando por los pasillos de un hospital donde había muchas puertas a los costados.

Señora lamento informarle que su hija, a raíz de la muerte de su amiga… sufrió un severo trauma psicológico, le hemos hecho muchos análisis psicométricos y lamento decirle que su hija ha perdido completamente la cordura, su cerebro presenta un grave daño emocional que la ha bloqueado completamente, no distingue entre la realidad y lo ficticioso… habla sola… de verdad lo siento. —

El doctor la condujo a una puerta blanca a la derecha en la cual tenía una rejilla por la cual la mujer podría ver al interior, encontrándose con una imagen que nunca en su vida pensaría ver, su pequeña, su retoño, su bebe estaba sentada en un rincón son una bata blanca mientras tenia los brazos amarrados mirando hacia la nada con una expresión indescriptible, no lo soportaba verlo, tocando el cristal con su mano comenzó a llorar llena de tristeza al saber que pasaría quizás mucho tiempo encerrada ahí, mucho más que su amiga ya que por desgracia Kotori si presento un severo arranque de esquizofrenia que había terminado en demencia e intento de homicidio.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues yo creo que Kotori, no sale de esta lo veo muy pero muy difícil… quizás si logran parar los extraños acontecimiento Nozomi Y Nico será posible, descuiden ya los próximos capítulos serán enfocados completamente hacia ellas, espero no me maten por esto pero bueno era necesario porque ya había advertido que sería fuerte este historia y que ninguna estaría fuera de peligro, al menos no la mate (igual se espera que lo crucifiquen) bueno nos vemos pronto en la próxima actualización**


	8. Chapter 8

OUTCAST

La desgracia ocurrida a la hija de la aun directora de Otonokizaka, había dado la vuelta a todo Japón con el pasar de los días a tal grado que varias de las chicas del ex – grupo de idol's μ's tuvo que ideárselas solas para evadir tanto a la prensa como a los fans de la peli gris, de por sí ya el hecho de que la doctora Nishikino estuviera en el hospital recuperándose de su ataque "nervioso", el suicidio de la escritora Sonoda, el ya renombrado caso de psicosis de Yazawa, ahora agregar el intento de homicidio de Minami dándola por carente de sus facultades mentales solo incrementaba más la teoría de que las "9 musas" estaban malditas o de plano su magia se había acabado cuando dejaron de ser school – idol's. Nadie tanto en el mundo de las farándulas, noticieros, comprendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo con ellas o a su alrededor porque todo su mundo se venía debajo de manera tan drástica y de una manera tan. siniestra, tan infame e inhumana pero lo que si era claro es que todo tenía un porque y solo una ella podría saberlo, pero aquí la pregunta era ¿Cómo?, sabe a lo que se enfrenta, pero porque la persiguen, la atormentan tanto… eso era lo que no terminaba si quiera comprender.

Nico se encontraba en una cama de hospital, canalizada un suero sentada mientras miraba un televisor donde las noticias aun prevalecía como pan caliente lo sucedido con su amiga Kotori por lo que sentía un profundo pesar, a su lado estaba la peli morada de ojos esmeraldas sentada mientras tomaba su mano buscando reconfortarla. Ambas estaban muy tristes por lo que paso, la peli negra de ojos carmesí no pudo hacer nada para impedir que las cosas estuvieran ahí y la otra no estuvo presente para apoyarla ya que había encontrado en el bosque a esos mapaches muertos, la miko aun intentaba comprender que significaba esa especie de "sacrificio" tan demente.

Nozomi…. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — la menor miro a la otra chica con un semblante melancólico.

Si… dime Nicocchi — Le regalo la mejor sonrisa que pudo para no agobiarla más con todo lo que había sucedido.

Si estuviera muerta, junto a mi familia ¿Crees que estas desgracias no hubieran pasado? —

Esa pregunta no se la espero y menos de ella, por lo que abrió enormemente los ojos para después sonreír nuevamente para abrazarla con mucha calidez acurrucándola sobre su pecho un poco fuerte tanto que la menor comenzó a asfixiarse, en los pequeños de su amiga, pero no podía culparla, se preocupaba por su "hija" así que era normal que actuara de esa manera disponiéndose a responder su pregunta de una manera sumamente maternal y tierna.

Nicocchi no digas esas cosas, si tú sigues viva es por algo…. y si te persiguen pues enfrenta tus miedos y fantasmas del pasado, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte Nicocchi porque te di mi palabra que lo haríamos juntas — Tomaba todas las fuerzas que podía para no derramar lágrimas.

Si tan solo supiera a que me enfrento… sabría que hacer…. pero Nozomi… no lo sé en realidad… — La pelinegra solamente suspiro abrazándola.

A fuerzas oscuras que solamente herirte, que solamente quieren verte caer…. a eso te enfrentas — Fueron las únicas palabras de Nozomi en ese omento

En otra parte de la ciudad en un hospital psiquiátrico se encontraban 2 chicas en una sala de espera, una peli jengibre vestida con ropa deportiva junto a una castaña que tenía puesto unos jeans con una blusa de manga larga pegada a su cuerpo color verde oscuro mientras trataban de hablar con la recepcionista para pedir de la manera más atento si podían visitar a su amiga, pero la enfermera estaba dudando en si debía dejarlas pasar a verla ya que el doctor le había prohibido estrictamente por el momento el que recibiera visitas, estaba en una sala de aislamiento ya que era considerada como una paciente de alta peligrosidad por su inestabilidad psicológica, ya decir que la tenían amordazada en un cuarto acolchado con una camisa de fuerza era decir mucho porque con el paso de los días en su estancia en el hospital ya había tenido incidentes con otros pacientes.

Sus patrones de violencia eran muy severos como para tenerla en un cuarto con sus brazos libres, ya que inclusive varias veces encontró la forma de cortarse los brazos con los barrotes metálicos de su cama, que el personal del psiquiátrico decidió simplemente encerrarla lejos de los demás pacientes en una zona donde solamente unos cuantos estaban confinados, los considerados "psicópatas descarriados".

Señorita…. por favor…. déjenos ver a nuestra amiga… a Kotori Minami por favor…. — Esta era Honoka suplicando por que la enfermera accedería a su petición.

Prometemos no crear disturbios, solo queremos ver como esta… — Tímidamente Hanayo le hacía segunda a su amiga.

Pero le enfermera detrás de recepción tenía órdenes y debía que cumplirlas al pie de la letra.

Lo siento señoritas, pero el doctor Ishida me dio la orden irrevocable de que a esa paciente no admitirle visitas…. además…. es peligrosa… no lleva ni siquiera una semana internada y ya la tienen en completo aislamiento, miren ser directa… la paciente Minami, está en un estatus donde es considerada altamente peligrosa…. ha agredido a otros pacientes, los ha lastimado, ha golpeado y herido con armas blancas a personal de este lugar incluso a ella misma… no creo que sea conveniente que la vean… sinceramente verla a los ojos, ver esa expresión tan desorbitante y extraña a más de uno nos da pánico, desconozco realmente lo que le paso, pero debió ser algo muy grave para que haya terminado así, la paciente Kotori Minami carece de todo sentido de humanidad, las que hemos podido verla solo vemos un animal salvaje en ella —

Esa declaración tan directa las dejo frías, estupefactas y muy confundidas, no podían comprender o si quiera creer que lo que estaban escuchando era verdad, para ambas, Hanayo y Honoka les era difícil creer que la dulce, alegre y tierna modista hubiera perdido todo uso de raciocinio en su cabeza de una manera brutal, que de la noche a la mañana la imagen que tenían de ella se derrumbara como un edificio con dinamita, pero ni aun así no se rendirían, siguieron y siguieron insistiendo pero la respuesta seguía siendo la misma, una negativa para visitarla hasta que por circunstancias quizás afortunadas el doctor Ishida un hombre maduro ya en sus 40 años, con lentes y cabello negro las reconoció acercándose a ella con curiosidad por saber a qué habían venido.

Señoritas Kousaka y Koizumi, ¿Qué les trae por aquí?, ¿Han venido a ver a la paciente Minami? debo suponer — Recibió un asentimiento por parte de las chicas.

Doctor Ishida… realmente Kotori…. ¿Ella es muy inestable?, ¿Su estado es tan crítico? — La preocupación en la voz de Honoka hizo que el doctor se compadeciera de ellas y les pidió que le acompañaran.

Comenzando a caminar entonces entre los pasillos del psiquiátrico viendo puertas y puertas a los lados, con cierto miedo al ver a diferentes pacientes por lo que el doctor amablemente les sugirió que no voltearan a ver a ninguna puerta ni mucho menos se asomaran por la rejilla de alguna porque no les agradaría lo que verían en cada cuarto, comprendiendo sin chistar le hicieron caso a su sabia sugerencia hasta que llegaron a una puerta al lado derecho en lo más alejado del pasillo, se hizo a un lao el doctor para que pudieran asomarse ya que no les dijo nada respecto a esa puerta por lo que con duda e incertidumbre en sus corazones se asomaron pero no la encontraron a ella en el interior sino algo que realmente les dejo desconcertada comenzado a comprender las palabras de la enfermera de la recepción. Ya que en las paredes como en el suelo estaba escrito con lo que parecía ser sangre el simple nombre "Nico – chan" una y otra vez como si estuvieran viendo el cuarto de una psicópata que estaba obsesionada con la pelinegra además de una cama completamente hecha pedazos, los barrotes de la base quebrados con oxido y más manchas de sangre, pedazos de ¿carne ya putrefacta? eso sí que las dejo completamente fritas, que no pudieron seguir mirando hacia el interior de esa habitación con ese aspecto tan "retorcido" adornándole.

Dios mío…. Kotori…. Es verdad…. su estado mental es crítico…. — Palabras que ni la misma ex - líder de μ's podía creer al grado de taparse la boca de tan solo imaginar lo que ha pasado su amiga en este lugar.

No poder ser… Doctor… Kotori… Kotori… ¿Volverá a ser la misma de antes? ¿Podrá ser aquella chica dulce y tierna que siempre sonreía? — Se trastabillaba la castaña con sus palabras haciéndosele un nudo pesado en la garganta.

De acuerdo al diagnóstico médico que ya tengo de su amiga y a los constantes chequeos que se le hacen, yo realmente dudo que eso sea posible… ¿Quieren saber porque se los digo? Síganme —

Con mucho miedo ya, con sus piernas temblándoles y con sus nervios a flor de piel le siguieron a uno de los lugares más alejados del psiquiátrico cruzando unas puertas en las cuales arriba se podía leer "Sala de aislamiento" ahí encontraron otras puertas pocas a comparación de la otra zona sintiéndose un ambiente totalmente pesado que ni hizo falta que el doctor les dijera que no se asomaran por las puertas con el simple hecho de sentirse intimidadas por el entorno bastaba deteniéndose a una puerta que tenía unos candados de seguridad reforzados con una especie de sistema electrónico de muy avanzado, el doctor tecleo en un control en la pared un código que prendió un pequeño foco en color verde mientras se abría una ventana lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran ver hacia el interior de la habitación. Se arrepentirían de asomarse pero aun así lo hicieron viendo hacia el interior que estaba acolchando pero no estaba ella a la vista cuando de repente un golpe violento se sintió desde el interior apareciendo por la ventana el rostro de Kotori, gruñendo con el cabello desarreglado con una expresión tan caótica y tan sádica que sus amigas del susto se alejaron estando totalmente pálidas, presenciando a un animal en cautiverio el cual estaba amarrado con una camisa de fuerza mientras caminaba en círculos y solamente repetía "Nico – chan" una y otra vez de una manera tan siniestra que el corazón se les hizo chico de tan solo verla tan destruida, tan inestable y demente.

Kotori… — Fue lo único que salió de los labios de ambas, con una mirada triste y llena de frustración

 **Cercanías del edificio de departamentos abandonado**

El edificio donde alguna vez vivió la pelinegra ya era un lugar del cual con el tiempo se llenó de leyendas urbanas ya que quienes entraban por curiosidad a descubrir si realmente algo macabro había sucedido ahí, salían corriendo a los pocos minutos de entrar o simplemente ya no volvían a salir convirtiéndose en una zona restringida para las personas cubiertas con cintas amarillas de la estación de policía de Akihabara. Las personas ya tenían simplemente miedo de pasar por los alrededores por lo que a toda costa trataban de evitar siquiera dar un paso en esa calle, pero en ese momento hubo alguien que rompió esa regla, ¿Valiente?, ¿Suicida? quizás un poco de ambas o posiblemente alguien que alguna vez vivió en ese lugar, se trataba de un hombre alto de complexión delgada vestido con un traje negro, saco, pantalones, zapatos negros con una camisa de vestir blanca con un sombrero negro dejando ver unos cabellos castaños una piel clara y ojos de color carmesí como los de Nico caminando hacia el interior del edificio rompiendo algunas cintas como si nada adentrándose a ese tétrico lugar, subiendo algunas escaleras para llegar al piso del departamento de la familia Yazawa. Sus pasos denotaban cierta determinación, cuando finalmente estaba en la entrada del departamento donde ocurrió ese acontecimiento tan sanguinario se adentró al lugar sin miedo alguno, sintiéndose vigilado en todo momento pero eso no le impidió recorrer el interior del lugar, cada rincón, cada habitación llevándolo su andar a la habitación de la única sobreviviente de ese hecho mirando todo con cierta melancolía encontrándose con un porta retratos en el suelo con los cristales rotos, ahí estaba el cargando en brazos a una niña de unos 6 años a lo mucho de coletas sobre sus hombros sonriendo y riendo alegremente sintiendo nostalgia de recordar eso.

Mi pequeña Nico…. lamento haberte dejado sola durante estos años… lamento tuvieras que venir al mundo de esa manera… tu madre y yo te amamos…. yo aún te amo… mi pequeña… pero lamento decir… que la pesadilla para ti y tus amigas no va a terminar hasta que tu estés lista para la fusión, El ritual ha iniciado… pronto esto terminara… solo espero que nadie más de tus amigas intervenga o igualmente morirán…. —

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Chan… chan… chan…. se los dije… esto se va a poner más feo, si las cosas ya estaban mal pues créanlo se pondrán muchísimo pero muchísimo peor, ya que se ha descifrado una parte del enigma del pasado de Nico, la otra parte la descubrirán con el pasar de la historia, ¿Habrá más muertes ¿Mas posesiones? ¿Acontecimientos raros? ¿Más suspenso y sangre? Ténganlo por seguro, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **P.D. Después de algunos contratiempos y circunstancias ya retomare mis historias, gracias por su atención.**


	9. Chapter 9

OUTCAST

Después de aquella visita al departamento donde antes vivía con su familia el pelinegro, salió tranquilamente sin ser visto por nadie mientras caminaba por las calles de Akihabara en dirección a un destino que el solo conocía, que en realidad no era nada del otro mundo y este era un pequeño motel de mala muerte en las afueras de la ciudad donde vivía tranquilamente, sin ser molestado por nada ni por nadie, tomándose el tiempo que quisiera para llegar se detendría antes a una pequeña cafetería donde trabajaba la ahora carente de sus facultades mentales Kotori, para tomar un café y leer el periódico para ver que noticias nuevas habría en la ciudad. Ordeno un capuchino con un pay de fresas, comenzando a leer la primera plana que tenía ni más ni menos que una chica a la cual le hacían un reportaje especial. Nozomi Toujo que no llegaba a los 30 años de edad se había convertido en una gran astrologa reconocida en todo el país, pero también era galardonada por el hecho de ser una experimentada exorcista a la cual se le atribuían interesantes trabajos en ese aspecto.

Ahora entiendo porque el trabajo, se ha retrasado — El hombre frunció el ceño al ver a esa chica peli morada de mirada esmeralda vistiendo un traje de sacerdotisa del templo kanda mientras, los sacerdotes del templo reconocían su trabajo entregándole un reconocimiento.

También leía que su labor altruista había comenzado desde que su hija fue internada en el psiquiátrico, ¿Tanto era el cariño de ella con su hija para intentar comprender ese mundo? eso si le causaba cierto ruido, pero más que eso, era molestia porque se daba cuenta de que ella podría ser un gran obstáculo para los planes que se habían predestinado para su pequeña Nico. Siendo interrumpido un momento por la maid de la cafetería le entrego su pedido mientras el hombre sonreía de manera atenta actuando como cualquier persona normal, tomando la taza de café para darle un sorbo a esta terminando de leer ese reportaje que solo le dejaba una sola cosa clara: "Nozomi Toujo debía ser sacada de la jugada" y ya tenía en mente como poder hacerlo, usaría una parte de su vida que podría afectarla tanto como para que se apartara de su hija dejándola a la deriva para que "La fusión" pudiera completarse, la pieza vital era su propia hija.

Saco su teléfono y marco un numero esperando a que alguien contestara al otro lado de la línea.

Si dígame…. señor ¿Qué sucede? — Una voz masculina contesto de manera serena y fría.

Prepárenla, es momento de que le demos utilidad — Una simple orden directa dio.

Entendido señor — Simplemente colgó para proseguir con su aperitivo mientras terminaba de leer el periódico.

En otra parte de la ciudad, en una de las zonas más pobres se encontraba dicha miko en una pequeña casa mientras hacia un trabajo de exorcismo, la víctima no era una de sus amigas sino una persona adulta… un hombre de ya cumplidos 40 años que estaba sentado en una silla amarrado de pies y manos que bufaba como un animal salvaje, que se retorcida de dolor cada vez que la peli morada le roseaba agua vendita notándose un vapor que salía de su piel que se enrojecía como si le untaran algo realmente caliente. Nozomi con la mano libre tenía una especie de báculo con un crucifijo en la punta con unos listones en espiral color rosa mientras hacia un rezo que solamente alteraba más y más al poseído. Afuera de la habitación una mujer estaba parada detrás de la puerta mientras abrazaba a un pequeño, ambos manifestado un gesto lleno de angustia combinada con preocupación ya que a cada segundo los gritos, bufidos y gruñidos del hombre se volvían más y más tétricos.

¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes? ¿Por qué quieren tomar posesión de personas inocentes? ¿Por qué buscan a Niccochi? — La miko seguía con su ritual de sanación recibiendo como respuestas insultos del hombre.

¡Tsk! Eso a ti no te concierne…. esa niña es vital para llevar a cabo algo que podrá cambiar el rumbo de la existencia del hombre y del mundo ¡Joder! ¡Puedes parar con eso! ¡No ves que quema maldita perra! — Entre risas sarcásticas y reclamos el hombre se retorcía de dolor.

Oh claro que si… ya que ella es mi amiga… no dejare que la sigan atormentando…. — Sacando una especie de puro lo encendió para colocarle la punta al rojo vivo en la frente provocando que su agonía fuera más dolorosa.

¡Eres una…. maldita zorra! — Los insultos se volvían más y más ofensivos, pero ella ya sabía lidiar con ellos perfectamente.

Pero por más que intentara hacerlo hablar no veía que lograría un gran avance por lo que comenzó a rezar un credo que servía para expulsar a los hijos del averno del cuerpo de ese pobre feligrés el cual estaba siendo consumido por la oscuridad, que en medio de una desesperación se mordió el labio inferior comenzando a emanara sangre para tomar un sorbo lanzándoselo como un escupitajo que golpeo la cara de la chica que no se inmuto de momento pero en respuesta ante tan desagradable respuesta de una sola patada lo tumbo hacia atrás para acercarse a el poniendo el puro en su frente apretando en la zona donde estaba tocando su piel para quemarla dejándole a la postre una cicatriz por quemadura de segundo grado recitando el credo con más intensidad, escuchándose por detrás de la puerta, pero los gritos del hombre eran más sonoros que tanto a la madre como al hijo les lleno de pánico hasta que hubo un punto del exorcismo donde el abrió la boca expulsando un líquido negro viscoso hacia arriba que no caía, parecía levitar en el aire como si tuviera vida o algo parecido que hizo el amago de acercarse a la chica para solamente seguir hacia el techo de la casa dejando una macha en esa zona desapareciendo de manera muy pero muy extraña. El pobre hombre comenzó a volver en si mientras preguntaba ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo termino así? ¿Qué en donde estaban su esposa e hijo?

Descuida… ellos están bien… mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, que los dioses le bendigan buen hombre — Nozomi abrió la puerta dejando que la familia entrara para abrazar al hombre con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero con alegres sonrisas en sus rostros.

¡Que los dioses le paguen por su buena labor! — Fue lo único que escucho antes de retirarse.

Desde que Nico había sido ingresada al hospital, ella se comprometió a velar por la seguridad de las personas a las cuales tuviera la posibilidad de proteger, sin esperar nada a cambio ya que solamente le importaba el bienestar ajeno sin ningún fin de lucro, últimamente las posesiones y ataques se hacían más frecuentes pero estaba realmente agradecida en que ni Maki, Nico, Rin, Hanayo ni Honoka hubieran sufrido una especie de ataque, también rogaba en que en Rusia su querida Elichi estuviera a salvo, pero ni ella pensaba en que su querida rusa estaba más cerca de lo que pudiera imaginar y lo que era peor, que corría igual o mayor peligro que las demás ya que se encontraba en la boca del lobo prácticamente corriendo constante peligro, amenazada e intimidada en que podían lastimar a su hermana menor Alisa si no hacia lo que pedían, nadie estaba al tanto en que constantemente la menor de los Ayase era vigilada, sabían a dónde iva, con quien y que hacía, todos sus movimientos eran completamente vigilados día y noche pero eso no era lo peor. Lo más tétrico del asunto era que la tenían en una situación realmente deplorable encerrada en un lugar el cual ella no podía deducir, sin alimentarse bien, ni beber mucha agua, con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo y marcas en todo su cuerpo, marcas que eran realmente atroces.

El padre de Nico por otro lado después de haber terminado su merienda volvió a emprender camino hacia el motel donde él se había hospedado, entrando al mismo caminando hacia la habitación en la cual residía entrando a la misma poniendo la llave y girando la perilla para dejarla en una especie de tocador. El aspecto de dicho cuarto era muy pobre, solamente había una cama, un televisor chico y el ropero donde ponía la ropa la puerta estaba cayéndose a pedazos, sufría de constantes filtraciones de agua, la pintura estaba descascarándose de la pared.

Sentándose en la cama se quedó pensativo por unos minutos hasta que nuevamente su teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente contestando de inmediato.

¿Ya está lista? — Sonó demandante y frio.

Así es señor… — Como lo esperaba el padre de Nico, se levantó tranquilamente para nuevamente salir de la habitación dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del hotel.

Adentrándose a un bosque donde los rayos del sol apenas iluminaban la zona ya que era muy frondoso con árboles gigantes, camino entre maleza hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña que estaba en completo abandono en apariencia mientras unos hombres le esperaban dejándole pasar quedándose simplemente en la entrada vigilando, curiosamente sin estar armados. Lo primero que escucho al entrar a dicha vivienda fue unos gritos provenir del sótano, a su derecha había una puerta la cual le llevaría al lugar y que al abrirla había unas escaleras rectas que descendían a un cuarto que estaba iluminado, el sendero a esa otra parte no estaba iluminado por nada por lo daba la impresión que era un camino hacia el infierno ya que los gritos se intensificaban más y más con cada paso que daba para descender hasta que al final atravesó un umbral de luz que dejo ver ese "sótano" sin ningún mueble, con a duras penas un bombillo iluminando las 4 paredes pero lo más espantoso era que en las paredes habían distintos símbolos paganos hechos con lo que posiblemente era sangre, habían jaulas en las cuales habían algunos cuerpos muertos por desgracia con múltiples mutilaciones y marcas, marcas de sangre por todos lados.

La mirada del peli negro quedo fija sobre una chica rubia que estaba forcejeando con unos hombres desnuda completamente con varias cortadas en su cuerpo, algunos de los simboles en la pared, pero con un pentagrama invertido con un macho cabrío en uno de sus pechos cicatrizada como si se la hubieran hecho con una especie de cuchillo o algo punzo cortante.

Suéltenla…. — Fue lo único que dijo a lo que los hombres acataron dejándola en el suelo sentada de rodillas mientras se arrastraba hasta topar con pared, aterrada de ver a ese hombre nuevamente.

Eli – san…. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la última vez que nos vimos, ¿Cómo has estado? — Sonrió con un porte extraño que daba realmente miedo.

¡Aléjese de mí!, ¡Por favor! ¡No me lastime! — Rogaba, imploraba piedad a lo que el hombre con completo sarcasmo rio acercándose a ella para tomarle del mentón poniéndose en cunclillas frente a ella-

Hoy es tu día… de suerte…. serás libre… pero no te confundas… no te dejaremos libre, así como a si primero tundras que hacerme un pequeño favor —

Las palabras de ese hombre hicieron que la rubia se estremeciera y que de sus ojos celestes brotaran lágrimas, mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que decía el padre de una de sus mejores amigas.

Alejaras a Nico de Nozomi… si es necesario… la mataras… pero es vital que ella este fuera del camino ¿Entiendes lo que digo? —

¡No voy a lastimar a Nozomi!, ¡No lo voy a hacer!, ¡Usted… no puede pedirme eso! — Gritaba desesperada tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

Pero ante esa negativa el hombre ni se inmuto en lo más mínimo solamente acorto más la distancia apretando el agarre en su boca haciendo que abriera la boca mientras aspiraba una especie de bao de su boca que la estaba debilitando, que, aunque forcejeara y se opusiera el hombre de golpe la dejo inconsciente en el suelo mientras les daba unas órdenes a sus hombres.

Vístanla y llévensela a la ciudad, déjenla donde nadie no los pueda ver, donde nadie sospeche… ella terminara accediendo — El hombre con un sobre deposito unas fotografías y le escribió una nota, estaba seguro que con eso haría lo que estaba pidiendo.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Pues todo comienza a tener sentido, a cómo va la historia, pero el porqué, esa razón de trasfondo es lo que aún no ha quedado claro ¿Por qué un padre le haría pasar todo un infierno a su hija?, ¿Por qué exponerla a "la fusión"? eso es lo que aún no se sabe, pero lo descubrirán en próximos capítulos, donde las posesiones se verán más y más feas, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	10. Chapter 10

OUTCAST

Poco a poco la rubia despertaba mientras los rayos del sol le cegaban la vista, se sentía aturdida y desorientada recordando que lo último que sucedió después de que todo se volviera negro fue al padre de Nico, ese pelinegro de vestimenta formal y actitud arrogante ordenándole que matara a la mujer que amaba solamente por cumplir esa aterradora profecía o rito, ni ella sabía a qué se refería con eso de la "fusión" pero si negaba a hacerlo tenia plena conciencia de que ella o quizás un ser querido saldría lastimado o peor aún muerto por lo que al recobrar sus 5 sentidos descubrió que estaba sentada en sobre una banca en un parque en el cual por el momento no había gente siendo las 11:00 a.m., poco a poco comenzó a analizar lo que traía puesto: un short de mezclilla azul claro con una blusa de mangar corta semi – escotada con tacones abiertos y junto a ella había un sobre el cual estaba sellado pero tenía escrito con letras rojas " _Ábreme_ ".

Lo tomo lentamente y paso las yemas de sus dedos sobre lo que estaba escrito percatándose de que era sangre por el desagradable olor impregnado en la punta de sus dedos, dejando un poco de laso eso lo abrió para encontrar algo que la dejo completamente fría, eran fotos de su hermana menor Alisa en diferentes ángulos pero también habían fotos de Nozomi e incluso de Nico encontrando además de estas una pequeña nota la cual tenía un mensaje totalmente tajante y directo igualmente escrito con sangre el cual decía textualmente: " _Encárgate de Nozomi o yo mismo me encargare de tu hermana primero, después tu querida Nozomi y al final será mi hija"_. Sus celestes ojos manifestaron un gran gesto de asombro combinando con miedo, un profundo miedo de tan solo imaginar las cosas horribles que podría hacerle a esas 3 chicas que eran muy importantes para ella.

De tan solo pensar que las podía asesinarlas, torturarlas tanto física como psicológica y emocionalmente le hacía estremecer hasta la medula que guardo las fotos y la nota en el sobre para levantarse de su lugar dirigiéndose a un cesto de basura para tirarlo comenzando a caminar por el lugar pensando en que debía hacer, por un lado no quería hacerlo porque no quería lastimarlas con sus propias manos pero por el otro no quería que ese monstruo les pusiera las manos encima dejándola en una encrucijada suspirando mientras caminaba por el parque sin rumbo fijo.

No quiero matarla… no quiero… pero tampoco quiero que las mate o algo peor…. qué demonios hago ¡Que hago! — Cerraba los puños con fuerza mientras seguía su andar.

Mirando las calles de Akihabara, las personas caminando y todo lo que había dejado atrás encerrada en las garras del señor Yazawa solamente con su celular como única posesión para comunicarse con las demás para saber cómo estaba la situación antes de actuar, dándose cuenta que no haba cambiado demasiado, pasando un por una tienda de postres miro que habían parfaits de chocolate, pero como no tenía dinero no le sería posible comprar uno siguiendo de largo inconscientemente dirigiéndose al único lugar en donde podría estar la miko peli morada: "El templo Kanda". Cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado de ese lugar sagrado abrió los ojos porque sin ella pensarlo o quererlo sus pies le llevaron a ese santuario emblemático donde su chica trabajaba como sacerdotisa y ahora exorcista del templo. Con temor y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora no sabía si era correcto confrontarla después de haber confesado que no le hizo caso a su advertencia que tuvo que huir de la ciudad, que paso por muchas situaciones que ninguna persona en sus 5 sentidos soportaría sin tener como consecuencias traumas o secuelas que podrían afectarle psicológicamente, pero contra todo pronóstico ante su propia inquietud y temor seguiría adelante para adentrándose a los jardines mirando una fuente que tenía 2 pájaros tallados en piedra de los cuales chorreaba agua de sus picos, además de hermosos lirios blancos que adornaban con pureza y tranquilidad los alrededores.

Poco a poco se sentó en los jardines para pasar sus dedos por los pétalos de dichas flores sonriendo con mucha calidez, sintiendo en ese momento un poco de tranquilidad en medio de su caos existencial quedándose perdida en sus propios pensamientos, en aquellos recuerdos que le hacían sentir bien, imágenes de ella y de la peli morada sonriendo, disfrutando de su juventud, amándose mutuamente, recuerdos que nada ni nadie podría borrar, ni el mismo demonio lo haría ya que ese afecto que siente por Nozomi era increblantable y del más honesto.

 _Elichi es linda cuando sonríe —_

 _Pe… ro… que estás diciendo No… zomi…. —_

 _Me gusta estar contigo Nozomi, me haces sentir tranquila, me haces sonreír, me llenas de paz me pregunto ¿Qué me hiciste?_

 _Jejejeje Elichi ¿Acaso estas declarándome tus sentimientos?_

 _Nozomi…. Me gustas… siempre me has gustado, ya no puedo callar más este sentimiento ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? —_

 _Claro que si Elichi… si es contigo estaré más que feliz de hacerlo —_

Esa sonrisa crecía y crecía ante esos recuerdos que dijo el nombre de la miko en un susurro arrancando uno de esos lirios blancos para aspirar ese dulce aroma que despedía dejándose hipnotizar por esa profunda fragancia hasta que como si un balde de agua fría le hubieran tirado encima escucho una melodiosa voz que había extrañado durante años pero también la causa de su melancolía en ese momento. Su cuerpo de golpe se tensó comenzando a temblar quedándose completamente paralizada del miedo que la estaba invadiendo, temor de enfrentarla de mirar sus bellos ojos esmeraldas, pero principalmente temor de enfrentar a Nozomi cara a cara, porque no le diría: "Oye Nozomi fui encerrada por el padre de Nico en una mazmorra en quién sabe dónde expuesta a torturas y actos diabólicos, después de un tiempo de haber dejado la ciudad mientras vivía en Rusia".

Elichi…. ¿Eres tú? — Aunque su voz era tranquila, en el fondo la rubia se daba cuenta de que estaba triste al solo escuchar su nombre.

Si Nozomi… soy yo…. — Respiro hondo para después voltear hacia ella cruzándose ambas miradas esmeralda y celeste por varios segundos sin decir absolutamente nada.

Al pudo verla con un vestido de color violeta usando unas sandalias mientras sostenía un canasto con frutas que al instante dejaría caer de golpe en el suelo mientras todo se esparcía, lo siguiente que sintió fue un abrazo totalmente fuerte que invadió su cuello, tan fuerte que logro derribarla tumbándole de espaldas contra el jardín para después escuchar los sollozos de la contraria sobre su hombro sintiendo sus lágrimas caer sobre su ropa y la humedad en su hombro. Tantos años de extrañarla también le causaron el mismo efecto desbordando algunas lágrimas mientras escondía su rostro sobre su cuello abrazándose con mucha fuerza e intensidad por unos instantes hasta que la peli morada se separó dejando ver aun sus ojos derramando algunas lágrimas, pero no había felicidad en sus ojos, sino preocupación, enojo, frustración, angustia, miedo…. acto seguido unos golpes realmente infantiles chocaron contra sus pechos escuchando la voz entrecortada de Nozomi repitiéndole lo mismo otra vez.

¡Elichi Tonta! —

¿Eh? Nozomi… pero que… —

¡Tonta!, ¡Tonta!, ¡Tonta! —

Cada palabra y cada golpe le causaban 2 emociones muy contrastante, la primera era ternura al verla comportarse de esa manera tan infantil pero la otra desesperación ya que era la causante de esa reacción por lo que le dejo desahogarse todo lo que quisiera mientras esa tristeza en Nozomi se le clavaba como un puñal en el corazón, hasta que finalmente se cansó de hacer eso la miko se acercó nuevamente a su pecho para acurrucarse en el tranquilamente mientras la rubia le abrazaba por la cadera con ambos brazos de manera protectora quedando su rostro sobre su cabello mientras cerraba los ojos tranquilamente tratando de olvidar el motivo por el cual estaba ahí, de olvidar que ella era una pieza que debía sacar del camino o sino pagaría las consecuencias de no hacerlo.

Quedándose recostadas en el jardín abrazadas sin decir ni una sola palabra dejaron que pasara el rato solamente disfrutando de su compañía hasta que el silencio que las acompañada fue quebrantado por la suave voz de la peli morada.

Elichi…. — Recostada aun sobre su pecho abrazándole

Si Nozomi… ¿Qué sucede? — Respondió con suavidad la rubia

¿Por qué volviste? — Una pregunta que no quería escuchar, menos de ella específicamente.

Quería verte…. quería verlas a todas… quiero ayudar Nico _[Para matarte… Nozomi] —_ Disimulo lo mejor que podía sus palabras y su semblante ya que no quería ser descubierta así que para que su perspicaz chica no sospechara le tomo por el mentón con la diestra tomándole por sorpresa para darle un beso en los labios.

Uno lleno de mucho anhelo, pero también dolor, amoroso y ciertamente pasional que logro su objetivo hacer que su chica se concentrara en ese momento, en ese beso que no tardo en ceder sentándose a ahorcadas en su entrepierna colocando sus piernas a sus costados mientras le tomaba las mejillas con ambas manos volviéndolo un acto más pasional ya que la intensidad y el fulgor estaba subiendo demasiado pero recordando que estaban en un lugar sagrado, que debían respetar se detuvieron mirándose a los ojos para sonreírse mutuamente soltando una leve risita ambas jóvenes levantándose del jardín mientras veían las frutas regadas por todos lados siendo muy amble la rubia las recogió para ponerlas en la canasta mientras las llevaba al interior del tiemplo dejándolas en una especie de mesa para volver a salir del mismo quedándose en las escalinatas mirando el cielo que estaba en su apogeo mientras se tomaban la mano entrelazando sus dedos. Eli tenia curiosidad de saber cómo es que estaban las demás, pero al mirar cómo se ensombrecía la mirada de Nozomi entendió que las cosas no estaban del todo bien pero jamás hubiera imaginado la gravedad en las que estas estaban en realidad.

Elichi,,, la verdad… las cosas con las chicas están realmente…. mal… créeme no se ni como describirlo con palabras…. — Suspiraba con pesadez preparándose para contarle lo peor.

Cuando salió Nico del psiquiátrico todas nos habíamos comprometido a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en el maid café en el cual Kotori trabajo, el camino fue algo tenso ya que ella antes de ir fue hacia el cementerio para despedirse de su familia, después fuimos a su departamento para que ella pudiera enfrentar sus miedos — Omitiendo el hecho de la aparición del niño por completo para no preocuparla — Al llegar todas la recibieron con alegría y entusiasmo, todo hasta ese momento estaba tranquilo —

¿Y después? — Espeto la rubia con atención.

Bueno ella se enteró que Maki había sufrido demasiado en su ausencia, sufrió un percance, la lleve al hospital Nishikino, se encontraron, pero ahí sucedió algo que no pensamos que pasaría — Hizo una nueva pausa — Maki tuvo una posesión demoniaca frente a sus ojos, pero gracias a dios logro salvarla, pero ella al cortarse las venas perdió sangre y ahora está en reposo —

Dios mío…. Nozomi…. me estas asustando… dime que ninguna más sufrió — Pero ante la negativa respuesta de la otra se preocupó más.

Días después Honoka nos habló temprano ya que Umi estaba convulsionándose, fuimos a verla, pero resulto ser que su epilepsia era causada por una posesión… pero esta vez… todo fue diferente…. Ella la ataco, se defendió Nicocchi, pero sin que pudiéramos hacer nada ella se clavó una tijera en el cuello desangrándose…. se suicidó ante nosotras — Cada vez le estaba costando más seguir relatando los hechos.

….. — Había quedado en estado de shock la rubia quien se limitaba a dejarla terminar.

Kotori al enterarse…. regreso de Francia solo con un objetivo… matar a Nico…. cuando recibimos otra llamada de auxilio de Honoka la encontramos vomitando un líquido negro, que dicho sea de paso también Umi mostro se volvió loca y con una tijera la apuñalo en uno de sus órganos vitales y ella ahora está en el hospital convaleciente — Apretando la mano de Eli con fuerza buscando mantenerse firme

Kotori…. ¿Ella como esta? — Tenía miedo de saber cómo es que ella termino.

Entro en un crítico estado de psicosis neurótica que prácticamente la diagnosticaron carente de sus facultades mentales siendo confinada a un psiquiátrico a las afueras de Akihabara — La miro con suma impotencia ante lo sucedido — Elichi esta ciudad esta infestada con un mal que se apodera de ella, cosas extrañas han estado pasando —

Nozomi… no te preocupes estoy aquí voy a apoyarte en lo que más pueda… no estarás sola te lo prometo —

 _[Lo haré el tiempo que sea necesario antes de que el padre de Nico venga a matarme….]_

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues al parecer las cosas con el NozoEli en esta historia van a ser totalmente complicadas ¿Podrán salvarse de lo que se avecina? descúbranlo próximamente, buenas tardes.**


	11. Chapter 11

OUTCAST

El reencuentro entre Nozomi y Eli había sido tan cargado de emociones como de sentimientos que las había dejado un poco exhaustas por lo que la peli morada había recordado que debía ir al hospital a ver cómo es que seguía su pequeña amiga, por lo que esperaba que su querida novia le acompañara ya que para ambas tanto para ella como para Nico ella era un gran apoyo en muchos sentidos, pero la rusa en realidad no estaba lista para confrontar a Nico, honestamente le daba cierto pavor verla a los ojos ya que no era una chica que controlara bien sus emociones e impulsos estando bajo una gran presión. Ya no estaba en la preparatoria donde ella podía fácilmente intimidar a cualquiera con solo mirarlo a los ojos con esa mirada tan fría que le caracterizaba, tanta tortura tan física y psicológica la habían debilitado al punto de flaquear en aceptar la invitación de su novia pero tampoco podía ponerse en la posición de rechazarla además entre más rápido terminara la tarea que se le había encomendado sería mucho mejor para ella, para todas pero estaba siendo egoísta ya que el "sacrificar" a su querida hija por su propio bienestar era algo que estaba en contra de sus principios por lo que todo el camino rumbo al hospital Nishikino fue una lucha interna entre lo que era y no era correcto para ella.

Elichi… ¿Estas bien? — Caminando al lado de su novia tomaría su mano delicadez mirándole con ternura.

Eh…. no descuida estoy bien Nozomi… solo estoy cansada por el viaje… — Otra mentira más en su haber, se le estaba volviendo una carga súper pesada.

Elichi, sé que algo tienes… soy tu novia, no creas que puedes engañarme… dime que te sucede… — La perspicacia de la peli morada era muy exacta por lo que se sentía acorralada.

Nozomi…. de verdad no me pasa nada… —

Tratando de ignorar las palabras de su novia llegarían a las puertas del hospital Nishikino acercándose a la recepción tranquilamente para reportarse mostrando su pase de visita mientras la enfermera asentía dándoles permiso de subir al piso donde se encontraba Nico hospitalizada, la tensión en la rubia era mucho mayor, su corazón estaba latiendo a 1000 x hora por lo que le era completamente difícil controlar sus nervios. Fue inevitable que al subir por el ascensor mientras la peli morada tecleaba el botón del piso al que debían ir sus músculos se tensaban apretando la mano de Nozomi, comenzando a sudar de lo aterrada que se encontraba en ese momento, si el lugar estuviera oscuro su novia lo hubiera entendido al instante, pero el espacio del elevador estaba iluminado con unos focos que se encontraban en el techo por lo que sería clara y concisa con ella en ese momento esperando que su miedosa novia le diera respuestas.

Elichi…. ¿Qué es lo que lo sucede? No me digas que nada porque eso no te lo pienso creer…. por favor… confía en mí, cualquier cosa que te pase, que te aflija o perturbe cuéntamela, que yo podre ayudarte — Se volteaba hacia la rubia quien temblaba y se ruborizada de lo aterrada que se hallaba en ese instante.

Nozomi… no creo que sea el momento de contártelo… además… me odiarías… si te lo dijera — Eso ultimo lo dijo en su susurro, pero lamentablemente los oídos de la contraria lo escucharon con claridad.

Elichi…. yo jamás podría odiarte…. por favor…. cuéntame que te sucede — La abrazo tranquilamente acariciando su cabeza de manera maternal, pero en ese momento la puerta del elevador se abrió — Aunque supongo que será en otro momento, ahora iremos a ver a Nicocchi —

Separándose del abrazo se dirigirían a la habitación donde estaba su amiga hasta que llegaron a la puerta donde estaba Nico, poco a poco Nozomi tocaría escuchándose un _"pase"_ del otro abriendo la puerta tocando la perilla para ver a la menor con el cabello suelto, canalizada a un suero mientras estaba cubierta con una sábana y con esa ropa clara característica de los pacientes de un hospital entrando al cuarto dándose cuenta que la peli negra estaba viendo televisión, de golpe ella abriría la boca de sorpresa al ver a la rubia parada detrás de Nozomi tratando de evadirla de la mirada tomándose su antebrazo nervioso por lo que solamente atino a nombrarla con sus labios llamando su atención en ese momento. Pero Nico comenzaba a sentir algo extraño alrededor de la rubia algo que le hacía sentir tensión e inquietud, pero por el momento no le daría importancia a eso tenía años de no ver la rubia por lo que sonrió amablemente acercándose el otro par a un lado de la cama sentándose en un sillón Nozomi mientras Eli se quedaba parada a un lado cruzándose de brazos.

Eli…. ¿Cuándo regresaste? Vaya han paso 8 años desde la última vez que nos vimos…. — Una sonrisa tan dulce y sincera se dibujaba en sus labios, eso para eli era una cachetada con guante blanco.

Hace unas horas Nico…. y si, han pasado 8 años desde que nos vimos por última vez esa noche…. — Suspiro haciendo una pausa — Cuando te llevaron al psiquiátrico —

El tan solo recordarlo para las 3 resultaba realmente doloroso, por lo que un silencio incómodo y pesado se gestó por algunos segundos mientras sus rostros expresaban melancolía por un recuerdo tan triste y doloroso, pero rompiendo rápidamente con la incomodidad Nozomi poco a poco sonreía para hablar nuevamente con esa actitud tan positiva y llena de alegría típica en ella. Esto claramente sorprendió a Eli ya que a pesar de notarla sonreír tan amigable notaba como por dentro la preocupación y angustia le estaban pasando factura por lo que se acercó a ella tomando su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos en muestra de cariño y afecto.

Y Nicocchi… ¿Cómo te sientes? —

Pues la herida ya no supura, me he estado alimentando bien y bueno… hace unas horas Hanayo, Rin y Honoka vinieron a visitarme… ya me dijeron que la situacion de Kotori ya no tiene vuelta atrás —

Aunque no lo entiendo… por lo que me comento Nozomi, ella no parecía estar poseída… al parecer actuaba bajo sus 5 sentidos —

Eli…. lamento no estar de acuerdo contigo… Honoka me comento que ella vomitaba un líquido negro cuando la encontró, el mismo síntoma lo presento Umi, e incluso Maki todas… al atacarme e intentar matarme… —

De golpe se escuchó como tocaron la puerta siendo una pelirroja quien entraba en muletas mientras ya vestía una bata blanca luciendo más formal, al parecer ya se sentía mejor tanto que al ver a Eli entro a la habitación para darle un abrazo, lleno de alegría, fue tan efusivo que cierta novia estaba sufriendo un pequeño ataque de celos acercándose a la escena tosiendo para llamar su atención de las 2 quienes al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo se sonrojaron desviando la mirada para que no lo notaran pero era muy tarde. Las manos de la miko se estaban moviendo y su rostro estaba sonriendo de una forma picara, pero realmente intimidante logrando estremecer a más de una de las ahí presentes quienes estaban nerviosas por el rotundo cambio de actitud en ella tratando de excusarse por su repentino comportamiento.

Nozomi… tranquila… hace mucho tiempo no veía a Eli… no es como si la extrañara o algo por el estilo — Se enredaba en su índice un mechón de su cabello sacando su lado tsundere.

Nozomi, no tienes por qué ponerte celosa…. sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti cálmate…. — Poco a poco se acercó a su fiera para abrazarla, pero lo que recibió fue un washi washi max.

Ante tal repentino castigo la rubia se retorcía mientras trataba de liberarse suplicando y pidiendo perdón pero la exorcista no tendría piedad con ella por lo que le daría el mejor washi washi que pudiera experimentar mientras la doctora disimuladamente se hacía a un lado dejando a ese par para ir con su paciente para ver su condición actual mientras la revisaba tomando algunas anotaciones en su bitácora usando sus aparatos médicos que traía consigo para checar sus signos vitales encontrando que estaba en perfectas condiciones por lo que sonrió con alivio, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido ya que solamente estaban rubíes y violetas mirándose. Tan metidas estaban en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que se habían tomado de las manos mientras sus miradas seguían enfrascadas en la contraria, si no fuera por cierto par que las estaban viendo con sonrisas picaras ellas hubieran seguido asa.

La primera en reaccionar fue la doctora quien la soltó de golpe para ver hacia la ventana sacando su modo tsundere a full.

Al parecer estas bien Nico – chan… tus signos vitales están estables, tu cicatriz ya no supura y los tejidos de la piel en esa área están regenerándose en óptimas condiciones…. para mañana en la mañana te podrás ir a casa… no es como si quisiera que te quedaras aquí… pero tienes que irte a casa — Sonó tan arrogante que hasta la peli negra le resulto ofensivo.

¿Me estas corriendo Maki – chan? ¡Mouh! ¡Eso es cruel! — Hizo un puchero tan adorable que logro hacer que el corazón de la doctora le saltara y si no fuera porque estaban ahí sus senpais, como una pantera se le hubiera tirado encima _[Maki contrólate… están ese par de degeneradas presentes]_

No… ya creo que te puedo dar el alta médica Nico – chan… no creo que sea necesario tenerte más días aquí.

Parecía que entre esas 2 salían corazones por lo que Nozomi y Eli se quedaron calladas viendo el espectáculo en primera fila hasta que finalmente fueron interrumpidas por una enfermera.

Doctora Nishikino… se le solicita en área de urgencias, un niño al parecer sufrió una contusión producida por una caída de un segundo piso — Así como llego la enfermera se fue haciendo suspirar a la pelirroja de cansancio

Nozomi… acompáñame… vamos a tramitar el alta de esa enana…. para que mañana a primera hora se vaya a casa — Nico no tardó en responder un simple _"¡Hey estoy aquí!"._

Elichi ¿Podrías quedarte un momento con Nicocchi mientras hago el trámite del alta? — Sonriendo tan maternal y amorosa lentamente se alejaba con la doctora para dejarlas solas a ella y a Nico.

Claro… Nozomi — El momento de la verdad había llegado, era el momento de hacer su plan por lo que lentamente se acercó a Nico quien la miraba de forma extraña.

Había notado desde el principio que Eli estaba actuando de una manera realmente extraña, podría decirse que su 6to sentido le estaba advirtiendo de alguna especie de peligro o algo por el estilo y no estaba del todo errada ya que al estar a su lado la rubia poco a poco esa sensación de incomodidad se comenzó a hacer insoportable al punto de causarle una punzada en el pecho mientras se acercaba a Nico tranquilamente haciendo que esta retrocediera recargándose en la cama sintiendo la mirada celeste de la contraria fija en ella, pero esta no era cálida se notaba sombría y hostil pero lo que seguiría a continuación no era algo que la rusa pudiera hacer así de la nada.

Eli… esta…. todo…. ¡ashfghdgsg! ¡Eli! ¡Eli detente! ¡hagsgdhgsgdf! — Sentía como las manos de la mayor se posaban en su cuello comenzando a estrangularla mientras el rostro de ella manifestaba angustia al tal punto que brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos

Perdóname Nico….. por favor perdóname…. — En medio del llanto se acercó a ella para abrir la boca obligándole a hacer lo mismo al ejercer más fuerza en su cuello extrayendo su bao mientras debilitaba más a su víctima.

¡Eli detente! ¡Me lastimas! — Luchando por detenerla a duras penas logro colocar sus manos en el rostro de la rubia quien al sentirlas un intenso ardor la estaba lastimando que tuvo que soltarla cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Nico perdón…. yo… yo… no se… que estaba haciendo… esto no está bien…. —

Sin decir nada se levantó y salió corriendo sin siquiera fijarse que Maki como Nozomi estaban entrando por la puerta empujándolas sin siquiera decir nada, desapareciendo de la vista de ellas para entrar a la habitación encontrando una Nico quien tosía y se tomaba el cuello con ambas manos mientras se notaba tensa y alterada a duras penas podía hablar ya que le faltaba aire.

Eli intento…. intento matarme…. me estaba asfixiando…—

 _Continuara…._

 **Notas del autor: Esto se va poner de Guatemala a Guatepeor, ya que Nozomi descubriría no de muy buena manera por qué regreso Eli, el sufrimiento de Jolks va a ser realmente fuerte emocionalmente, esta semana se la dedicare a este fic ya que les traigo sorpresas, fuertes sorpresas espérenlas en el transcurso de los capítulos, buenas tardes**


	12. Chapter 12

OUTCAST

Correr es lo único que podía hacer, después de haber atentado de una manera tan cobarde contra la vida de una de sus mejores amigas y lo que era peor que estaba recuperándose de un atentado contra su persona, sintiéndose la peor de las víboras corría y corría hasta que las piernas no le dieran más mientras esos hermosos ojos celestes estaban bañándose de lágrimas cristalinas, afligidos, llenos de impotencia y frustración. Ya no tendría cara para poder mirar a la peli morada, a su querida miko a quien seguro le habría dejado un mar de confusiones, preguntas sin respuestas. Lo mejor en ese momento era huir de una manera tan ruin a enfrentarla no solo a ella, sino a la misma Nico e inclusive a la doctora Nishikino, había fallado en su primer intento, pero estaba tan aterrada que ni ella misma creía simplemente la atrocidad que fue capaz de cometer.

Su andar la llevo a tan lejos que ni ella misma se daría cuenta a donde fue a parar, una zona poco poblada y donde casi no había iluminación disminuyendo la intensidad de su andar hasta que se detuvo en seco mirando a su alrededor dándose cuenta que estaba en callejón oscuro el cual tenía un aspecto realmente tétrico sintiéndose aterrada, 2 de sus peores miedos estaban haciendo acto de presencia manifestándose a flor de piel: Oscuridad y Soledad. Lentamente daría la vuelta para salir del callejón para irse por otra parte caminando por la acera mientras se guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de sus shorts de mezclilla meditando el grave error que cometió, mismo que le costaría el resentimiento posiblemente de la peli negra y quizás la desconfianza de su amada Nozomi, lo que le dolía mas era que podía alejarse de ella por precaución o porque quizás podría enterarse de una u otra manera porque lo hizo ya que no dudaba ni un poco el que pudiera llegar a la verdad atando cabos sueltos, para Nozomi sería cuestión de tiempo el hacerlo.

Cabizbaja y triste caminaba sin rumbo cuando de la nada escucho una tímida voz dirigiéndose a ella, la tímida voz de una castaña que estaba delante de ella con un abrigo, pantalones holgados, con cabello largo hasta los hombros quien la miraba con esos ojos violetas llenos de asombro.

¿Eli – senpai?... ¿Eres tú? —

¿Eh? —

Salió de su transe para verla cara a cara cargando unas bolsas con seguramente despensa o lo que seria los ingredientes para la cena ya que estaban corriendo las 9:00 pm, para Eli, Hanayo lucia ciertamente diferente pero no perdía la timidez que le caracterizaba esa inocencia que podría fácilmente corromperse, ¡No! ¡Hanayo no tiene por qué sufrir por algo que no le corresponde! se regañaba internamente por esos pensamientos tan oscuros, pero sacándolos de golpe sonrió lentamente para acercarse a la contraria para darle un caluroso abrazo que fue correspondido por la menor para después separarse siendo la rubia la que hablo, primeramente.

Vaya… Hanayo…. te ves tan diferente desde la última vez que nos vimos… tan femenina y hermosa — Le tomaba de los hombros mirándole de pies a cabeza sin duda, la castaña había madurado.

No diga…. eso…. solamente ya no uso los lentes y me deje crecer el cabello no es la gran cosa — Ruborizada jugaba con sus dedos desviando la mirada sin saber que responder.

Jejeje ¿Cómo te ha ido? — Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se cruzaba de brazos mirándole con plena atención.

Pues… bien…. gracias…. aunque bueno…. últimamente han ocurrido cosas muy extrañas que han puesto un poco tensas las cosas — Suspiro un poco entristecida ante esas palabras

Eli entendía perfectamente esas palabras por lo que solamente miro hacia el cielo nocturno levemente adornado con el brillo blanquecino de la luna y algunas estrellas en el firmamento para lentamente comenzar a caminar en la misma dirección en la que iba ella llamando su atención mientras la menor le seguía, le comento que había ido a una pequeña tienda a comprar comida para la cena de hoy ya que vivía junto a su novia Rin en un departamento el cual estaban pagando renta compartiendo los gastos, mientras tanto Eli se distraía con las anécdotas de su kouhai asintiendo y sonriendo ya que algunas resaltaban ciertamente graciosas quería distraerse de ese pesar que le estaba haciendo cargar una losa muy pesada, pasándose el tiempo de volada llegando al que sería el departamento de Rin y Hanayo, entrando al mismo tranquilamente para encontrarse algo que les daría gracia al punto de llorar de la risa.

¿Nya? — Como un gato encerrado la peli naranja de cabello hasta las caderas y mirada color verde limón soltaba rápidamente un tazón de helado el cual tenía entre sus piernas ya que estaba sentada en el suelo en posición de loto.

¿Qué hare contigo mi pequeña gatita? — Se acercó para sacar un pañuelo de sus pantalones limpiando los restos de helados en su boca como si de un niño se tratara.

Jajaja Al parecer Rin sigue siendo la misma chica hiperactiva de siempre… aunque por lo que noto más atlética… me pregunto cómo es que será su intimidad — Esa picara broma las hizo sacar humo por las orejas totalmente sonrojadas.

Su reacción causaba gracia que se disculparía mientras ayudaba a Hanayo a poner las cosas en la cocina mientras la chica gato miraba curiosa a la invitada quien no recordaba haberla visto o al menos no se le hacía conocida.

En el hospital Nishikino, específicamente en la habitación de Nico tanto ella como Nozomi y Maki estaban consternadas por lo que había dicho la peli negra pero más la peli morada quien estaba sentada en un sillón al fondo de la habitación tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras sus codos yacían apoyados en sus rodillas mientras la doctora la revisaba de nueva cuenta para que daño pudo haber recibido del ataque tan abrupto de la rubia pero afortunadamente no había recibido daños de gravedad, solamente fue el impacto del momento y la asfixia pero incluso la pelirroja estaba igual de confundida que las otras 2 ya que ¿Qué razón tendría para intentar matar a su Nico – chan? espera "Su Nico- chan", de tan solo pensar en ese calificativo le hacía lucir un poco nerviosa pero no lo suficiente como para llamar la atención pero también estaba esa preocupación, porque desde que volvió a su vida todo en su entorno se tornó realmente pesado y sin duda alguna siniestro. No era tan creyente en cosas de esoterismo, espíritus, demonios, pero estaba segura que algo malo estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, pero ella no era la más indicada para opinar al respecto.

Nozomi….. — La peli negra llamado a la peli morada con tranquilidad.

… —

Nozomi…. — Volvió a llamarla al no obtener respuesta alguna.

… —

¡Nozomi por todos los cielos te estoy hablando! — Al no obtener respuesta, ella había levantado la voz que hizo saltar del susto incluso a la pelirroja a su lado.

¡Eh! ¿Qué sucede Nicocchi? — Sobresaltada la miro con tranquilidad quitándose las manos de la cabeza acomodándose mejor en el sofá.

Debemos buscar a Eli, corre un grave peligro y más si es una de ellos…. si es que esta poseída por algo oscuro…. debemos ayudarla —

Pero Maki no estaba de acuerdo con eso, había intentado asesinar a uno de sus pacientes y por políticas del hospital debía llamar a la policía para que la buscaran y la arrestaran para interrogarla o encerrarla en la cárcel por intento de homicidio, poco a poco su seño se frunció apretando sus puños con fuerza hablando de manera realmente severa e hiriente para Nozomi, empeorando solamente más su confusión y nerviosismo.

Nico – chan…. intento matarte, en mi hospital…. debería llamar a la policía para que la busquen y la arresten con el cargo de intento de homicidio… además por lo que nos contó Nozomi ella estaba nerviosa camino aquí, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer — Indiferente y fría cada palabra golpeaban fuertemente el corazón herido de la exorcista.

Pero yo pude verla cara a cara…. ella no quería hacerlo en el fondo, Maki – chan, pude ver su dolor, su angustia y tristeza, sus lágrimas me hicieron entender que estaba haciéndolo en contra de su voluntad… ella debe estar amenazada por aquellos que me buscan… — Cerraba los puños con fuerza ya que le parecía muy bajo utilizar a una de sus migas manipulándola como un juguete para lograr su objetivo.

Haber espera…. ¿Alguien te quiere muerta? — Eso fue realmente inesperado…. intrigada por saber quién querría hacerle daño a Nico.

No exactamente… Maki… es realmente complicado de explicar… honestamente y prefiero que no se involucren ni tú, Rin, Hanayo, Honoka ni Eli —

Soltó un suspiro tan pesado que al bajar la mirada sus puños se estaban cerrando mientras se tomaba el costado ya que esa tensión le causaba malestar a la zona que tenía herida, pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con el dolor tanto emocional como psicológico que había experimentado durante años y que aun por desgracia la sigue lastimando, la ansiedad le impedía pensar con claridad ya que recordaba las palabras de aquel ente en la iglesia, "Enfrentar sus demonios y fantasmas de su pasado para encontrar la respuesta", "La fusión", no comprendía nada por qué ella era tan importante para esos seres, para perseguirla y atormentarla hasta el día de hoy ¿Qué es lo que querían exactamente de Nico? pero lo que más le causaba miedo era que al ella negarse ves tras vez a cooperar personas cercanas a ellas sufrirían, eso era lo que más le dolía en el fondo ser la causa primaria de las desgracias de terceros, pero al parecer no había manera de evitar que les causaran daño ya que de alguna u otra manera lo lograban.

Nozomi… debes buscarla…. yo mañana junto a Maki la buscaremos igual para ayudarla… no es tarde para Eli no mientras aún no está poseída — Su mirada demostraba inquietud, pero estaba determinada a ayudarla sea como sea.

Espera dijiste ¿Tu y yo? — Incrédula Maki fruncía el ceño con extrañeza.

Así es tu y yo la buscaremos… es nuestra amiga y es nuestro deber apoyarla Maki – chan…. yo no dejare…. que ella salga herida…. no permitiré que termine como Kotori o como Umi — Entrelazaba su mano con la suya apretando ligeramente con fuerza.

Nicocchi, es peligroso… no te expongas… yo lo hare sola…. no te expondré ni expondré tampoco a Makichi…. es mejor que ella te lleve a tu cusa, te cuide mientras yo busco a Elichi — Era raro que ella estuviera de su lado ya que la mayoría del tiempo buscaba como fastidiarlas a ambas con sus bromas, pero esto era serio.

Pero Nozomi…. — Tratando de disuadirla algo que sería más que imposible.

Sin peros… no voy a perderte, no voy a perder a Elichi… así que voy a hacer esto sola… por el momento hasta que tu estés totalmente sana —

Al ver que no daría su brazo a torcer y que solamente perdería el tiempo intentándolo solamente se resignó a aceptar su idea, aunque para ella era más importante buscar a la rubia y ayudarla ante 2 testarudas no había nada que hacer, pero bueno esas 2 testarudas solamente querían su bienestar porque la querían y les importaba mucho ya que la veían como alguien sumamente importante en sus vidas, Nozomi como una hermana menor y Maki como algo más que amigas aunque ella no tuviera el suficiente valor para aceptarlo. Al final Nozomi termino por dejarlas solas para salir en su búsqueda además la hora de visitas había terminado siendo las 10:00 p.m., además la pelirroja se quedaría la noche cuidándola, aunque no era porque quisiera hacerlo o algo por el estilo, pero dada la situación alguien debía estar al pendiente de ella para que no volviera a ocurrir otro ataque a la mitad de la noche y con poco personal para vigilar ya que el turno nocturno solamente un 20% se quedaba por cualquier emergencia.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Pues habrá sorpresas para el siguiente capítulo ya que el padre de Nico hará una jugada que ninguna de las chicas se espera, nos vemos mañana en la siguiente actualización buenas tardes y habrá un encuentro NozoEli diferente al anterior**


	13. Chapter 13

OUTCAST

La cena en el hogar de las más pequeñas del grupo de amigas junto a una de las mayores transcurría sin mayor problema, platicaban tan alegremente que no parecía que les afectara el hecho de que todo estaba vuelto un caos, bueno un poco de paz y tranquilidad tampoco estaba del todo mal, pero en el fondo estaban conscientes de que era algo completamente sin precedentes, que no podían hacer como si nada estuviera pasando. Con tranquilidad Hanayo le platicaba a Eli a lo que se dedicaba en ese momento y Rin solamente comía como si no hubiera una especie de mañana llenándose la boca de comida, pero sin correr ningún riesgo de ahogarse, no se le podía culpar si su novia le cocinaba un exquisito platillo de ramen con un poco de onigiri como condimento, es ultima solamente se limitaba a prestar atención a la conversación que tenían su novia y senpai.

Y dime Hanayo… a que te dedicas ¿Aun estudias o trabajas? — Mientras tanto comía un poco de fideos.

Pues estoy en el 6to semestre de mi carrera de gastronomía, digamos que después de todo se me da bien el cocinar — Como era de esperarse ella se ruborizo.

¡La comida de Kayochin es deliciosa!, ¡A Rin le gusta que le cocina Kayochin nya! — Los halagos de la peli naranja no se harían esperar alardeando del buen sazón que tenía la castaña.

Pues debo admitir que cocinas muy bien, igual o quizás mejor que Nico — Al recordar a la pelinegra nuevamente su mirada se tornó un poco triste.

Eli – senpai ¿Cómo se encuentra Nico – chan? —

Aquí la verdadera pregunta es ¿Cómo no se encontrará? Ya que podía imaginarla molesta, quizás confundida, triste entre otras cosas, pero al menos podía constatar que se encuentra aparentemente "bien" por lo que dejo su plato por un momento bajando la mirada llamando la atención de sus acompañantes siendo tocada en el hombro por la castaña volteándola a ver notando su preocupación en su semblante no podía decir que intento asesinarla al verla, no podía involucrarlas en "eso" no se le perdonaría nunca. Así que optaría por lo que parecía ser la salida más fácil: suavizar las cosas a modo en el que ella no se vea como la villana del cuento, aunque lo fuera.

Ella se encuentra bien, por lo que escuche mañana Maki la dará de alta…. incluso Maki se encuentra mucho mejor, aunque camina con muletas — Volvió a comer tranquilamente aliviando un poco la presión en su pecho.

Eso me alegra…. al menos Nico – chan, se encuentra bien y Maki – chan — Con mucha inocencia Hanayo sonreiría para terminar de cenar.

¡Deberíamos ir mañana a verla! — Exclamo alegremente Rin alzando los brazos como habitualmente lo hace.

En cuestión la idea no era mala, pero ella no tendría el valor necesario para volver a encararlas frente a frente, por lo que ella por todas las vías posibles trataría de zafarse del asunto y para cuando iva a hacerlo el timbre de la puerta sonó siendo ya muy noche no esperaban ni Rin o Hanayo visitas por lo que se vieron mutuamente por unos segundos, pero las 2 aseguraban con simples gestos que no esperaban a nadie a esa hora, preguntándose quien podría ser por lo que Hanayo se levantaría de la mesa para ir a la puerta del departamento abriéndola para ver delante de ella a un hombre trajeado de negro, con un sombrero del mismo color, de tez clara y ojos carmesí, resaltando algunos mechos de cabello a los costados mientras sonreía de manera pacífica pero ciertamente extraña a la menor para quitarse instantáneamente el sombrero dejando ver su rostro con más claridad, varonil y ciertamente a un joven no pasaba fácil de los 40 años de edad. La menor se le quedo observando unos segundos para después hablar de manera suave y algo confusa ya que en su vida había visto a tal persona resultándole claramente extraño que le visite a estas horas de la noche.

¿En qué puedo ayudarle señor? — Hablaba de manera dudosa y expectante.

Buenas noches…. disculpa las molestias… pero me preguntaba si aquí se encontraba la señorita Elichika Ayase ¿Puedo pasar? — Se mostró atento y respetuoso causando más confusión en Hanayo quien se apartó un poco de la puerta, pero no le dejaría pasar solo la entrecerró.

Chicas… afuera esta un hombre algo extraño y pregunta por Eli – senpai… lo dejo pasar o le digo que aquí no está… la verdad es un poco intimidante, me da miedo — Se tomaba los bordes de su blusa con un evidente miedo y nerviosismo mirando hacia el suelo.

¿Un hombre? Descríbelo Hanayo por favor — Se paraba tranquilamente de su lugar tomándole por los hombres para tranquilizarla.

Pelinegro, bien trajeado de negro, ojos rojos como los de Nico – chan y una piel tan clara como la de ella… me recuerda mucho a ella ahora que lo pienso…. —

Como si de un botón de emergencia hubieran apretado en la rubia esta lentamente se alejó de la menor poniéndose nerviosa y algo pálida al tener la idea de quien podría estar buscándola, pero lo más tétrico era preguntarse ¿Cómo demonios sabía exactamente dónde encontrarla? terminando por tropezar con una pequeña mesita de estar causando que un pequeño florero se cayera alarmando a las menores quienes rápidamente se acercaron a ella para tomarla de los brazos ayudándole a levantarse mientras la sentaban en un sofá mientras intentaban tranquilizarla pero Eli estaba hecha un manojo de nervios estando toda pálida y temblando repitiendo en estado de shock " _No lo dejen entrar, ese hombre es peligroso por favor no lo hagan"_ el que se pusiera tan mal de golpe les hizo creerle de inmediato por lo que Rin iría a la puerta para decirle que no se encontraba ahí que se fuera ya que solamente estaban Kayochin y ella pero antes de que cerrara completamente la puerta el mayor interpuso su mano en el borde para impedir que la cerrara totalmente abriéndola de golpe mientras entraba provocando allanamiento de morada pero poco le importaba ni mucho menos que la peli naranja le estuviera jaloneando para sacarlo del departamento.

Dirigiéndose tranquilamente a la sala miro a una Eli pálida a su amiga tratando de hacerla volver en si por lo que sin decir nada se acercó a las chicas empujando violentamente a la castaña aventándola contra un librero haciendo que se golpeara aturdiéndola un poco tomando del cuello de su blusa a la rusa quien miraba con horror esos ojos forcejeando para que le soltara, algo que él se negaría claramente a hacerlo.

Eli – san…. hiciste lo que te dije…. — Sonaba amenazador aun sonriendo tan cínico.

Suéltame… por favor… no me haga nada ni a ellas… no tienen nada que ver… son inocentes… se lo suplico — Intentaba por todos los medios posibles impedir que otra desgracia ocurriera.

Querida Eli – san… depende de lo que respondas… así que lo repetiré de nuevo ¿Hiciste lo que te dije? — Sonreía con ese toque tan alegre y lleno de cinismo que causaba que los nervios de la rubia se crisparan de golpe.

No… bueno… si…. solo pude acercarme a Nico, intente matarla de manera impulsiva… pero la deje débil… le deje su mensaje…. por factor… no me lastime ni a ellas se lo suplico —

Poco a poco el hombre le soltó dejándole caer al suelo dándose la media vuelta dirigiéndose a una desorientada Hanayo quien a duras penas se estaba poniendo en pie tomándola del cuello con una sola mano arrancándole parte de su blusa dejando sus pechos solamente con el puro brasier negro de encajes mientras con su otra mano al meterla a uno de sus bolsillos saco una navaja de hoja delgada mientras comenzaba a rasgar la piel de la pobre castaña quien estaba gritando de dolor mientras la sangre salía de la herida haciendo una extraña marca sobre su seno derecho. Esto a Rin le hizo alterarse de más que de manera valiente, pero a la vez estúpida se lanzó hacia el pelinegro quien al sentir como se le colgaba encima en una llave de asfixia por la espalda comenzó a retorcerse mientras trataba de quitársela.

Pero no había punto de comparación entre la fuerza de una chica de apenas 20 años a la de un hombre ya maduro que solo le basto impactarla contra un cuadro en la pared para que le soltara mientras la veía caer de golpe al suelo mientras el cuadro le golpeaba en la parte superior de su fisonomía volviendo con una castaña debilitada, desangrándose completamente para clavarle nuevamente la navaja mientras esta gritaba pidiendo que se detuviera que no le lastimara dejándole una marca que le quedaría para toda su vida. Un pentagrama satánico, tomándole el cabello le obligo a mirar a la rubia mientras lloraba Hanayo, Eli estaba en shock no podía creerlo.

Que esto te sirva de lección Eli – san…. si no te deshaces de Nozomi pronto… acabare una a una con tus preciadas amigas… igual solamente te quedaran 6 si descartamos a la esquizofrénica demente de Kotori — Posa la navaja ensangrentada en el cuello de la chica mientras amenazaba con degollarla.

¡Por favor! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Hare lo que me pides, pero dame tiempo! ¡No la mates! ¡Te lo…. — Horrorizada se había quedado a medias ya que sin poder hacer nada presencio con sus propios ojos como el hombre de un tajo lento casi a propósito comenzó a cortar la yugular de Hanayo como si quisiera que viera cada segundo la rubia como si le demostrara que no estaba jugando, matándola lentamente hasta que finalmente la soltó dejándola en el suelo desangrándose mientras escurría sangre por la boca — ¡Hanayo! ¡No Hanayo! —

El hombre sin ningún tipo de remordimiento se levantó limpiando la navaja con un pañuelo guardándola dirigiendo su mirada hacia Rin quien estaba aturdida, al tenerla a su merced le tomo del mentón haciendo que le mirase fijamente mientras haría lo mismo que Eli le hizo a su hija pero estaba vez de la boca del mayor salía una especie de baba negra que se introducía en el interior de la garganta de Rin quien prácticamente se estaba ahogando convulsionándose en el suelo como si tuviera una especie de ataque epiléptico. Viendo el celular de una de las chicas en una mesa se levantó para lentamente tomarlo mandando un mensaje lo más rápido posible para que el peli negro no la tomara con las manos en la masa escribiendo un mensaje contundente a la peli morada:

 _[Nozomi por favor ven rápido a la casa de Hanayo…. ayúdame por favor]_

Cuando termino su labor dejo a Rin en el suelo quien poco a poco se levantó teniendo una expresión totalmente vacía, hueca como si le hubiera a apagado su humanidad o algo por el estilo, mirándole de una forma indescriptible que le hizo sentir escalofríos mientras veía a Eli sentada en el suelo arrastrándose hacia el cuerpo de una fallecida Hanayo, por otro lado, el padre de Nico se alejaba con una Rin totalmente cambiada quien caminaba como una especie de zombie, hipnotizada dejando a su pequeña "ayudante" desahogar su frustración ya que su falla había provocado eso.

La próxima vez que falles Eli – san… lo pagaras más caro… espero te quede claro… — Sin más desapareció del lugar junto a Rin.

Minutos más tarde una alterada y agitada Nozomi estaba parada en la puerta del departamento estupefacta por la escena que había encontrado que poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos esmeraldas tratando de alejarse del lugar, estaba paralizada, incrédula en que lo que había dicho Nico fuera cierto, pero ahí estaba comprobando que desgraciadamente tenía razón.

Elichi…. tú…. no puede ser…. Elichi…. porque lo hiciste…. ¡Elichi! — Soltó con fuerza esas palabras que sobresaltaron a su novia alterándola más de lo que estaba.

Nozomi yo no lo hice… te lo juro… no lo hice yo… fue… fue… el padre de Nico… por favor créeme… él es el responsable de lo que está pasando… él está detrás de todas estas desgracias…. créeme…— Con sus ropas ensangrentadas y sus manos intento levantarse y acercarse a ella.

Es… imposible… al padre de Nico lo dieron por desaparecido…. hace muchos años—

 _Continuara…_

 **Notas del autor: ¿Que les dije?, la cosa estaba poniéndose de mal en peor, ya saben quién es el causante de todas estas extrañas situaciones y desgracias, ahora faltaba saber a profundidad porque, no se preocupes lo irán saben con el resto de los capítulos, por cierto, no sé si mañana pueda actualizar ya que iré al médico en la tarde, pero intentare hacerlo, buenas tardes**


	14. Chapter 14

OUTCAST

El sonido de las sirenas de una ambulancia y de la policía de Akihabara estaba rompiendo con la tranquilidad de la noche en esa pequeña colonia rodeando el departamento donde había ocurrido tan cruel asesinato, mientras personal paramédico llevaban en una camilla dentro de una bolsa el cadáver de la joven fallecida, mientras algunos policías aseguraban el área por los alrededores poniendo algunas cintas amarillas para impedir el paso de transeúntes, mientras tanto unos policías examinando la escena del crimen buscando algunas huellas dactilares o alguna pista de quién pudo haber cometido el homicidio. Por otro lado, otro un detective, el líder de la operación policiaca estaba interrogando a las únicas 2 testigos del terrible acontecimiento quienes estaban sentadas en un sofá, la peli morada estaba sujetando de ambas manos a la rubia que estaba demasiado alterada para responder a las preguntas del detective frente a ellas.

Déjeme ver si entendí su testimonio señorita — miraba sus apuntes en una libreta los cuales había tomado de las palabras de Nozomi ya que Eli estaba muy nerviosa como para responder al interrogatorio. — Usted recibió un mensaje de la señorita Ayase, un mensaje de auxilio, casualmente usted la estaba buscando y para cuando llego al departamento de la señorita Koizumi la encontró a la susodicha en brazos de la señorita degollada con un arma blanca y en un baño de sangre ¿no es así? — Se tomó el mentón pensativo.

Así es detective…. hace horas antes habíamos tenido un mal entendido y quería arreglar las cosas, pero me sorprendió encontrarla aquí y verla en ese estado — abrazando la rubia mientras le intentaba calmar.

¿Usted está segura que la señorita Ayase no fue la causante de todo esto?, Con solo mirarla puedo darme cuenta que es una persona muy inestable…. pudo haber inventado una excusa para ocultar su crimen — El hombre solamente se cruzó de brazos observándoles fijamente.

Con todo respeto…. yo la conozco desde que íbamos en preparatoria, Elichi no sería capaz de matar a alguien… a sangre fría… — Abrazo a su novia quien lentamente empezaba a hablar.

El causante de esto… fue… fue… el señor Yazawa…. Yamaguchi Yazawa…. el mató a Hanayo y secuestro a Rin… detective yo no pude… no pude salvarla…. no pude hacerlo — Rompiendo en llanto golpeando la cara con sus muñecas una y otra autoflajelandose por eso.

Verla tan afligida provoco en Nozomi una angustia tan grande que si no fuera por los oficiales que las estaban rondando asegurando el lugar podría besarla para calmar su dolor, pero dado a que todavía no aceptan la ley para las relaciones homosexuales tenían que aparentar ser amigas, el hombre seguía tomando notas de lo que decía la rubia mientras poco a poco se ponía de cunclillas frente a ellas para mirarles con mucha atención volviendo a hablar de una forma demasiado seria y firme, casi autoritaria. Daba la casualidad que el detective había seguido el caso de la desaparición del señor Yamaguchi hace mucho tiempo atrás, había muchas especulaciones y teorías: La primera es que fue secuestrado y torturado ya que al señor se le conocían deudas, que posiblemente fue tomado la mafia de la ciudad y asesinado, la segunda es que el hombre tenía muchos antecedentes penales por lo que era perseguido por la policía de todo el país, que había una recompensa por capturarlo pero al no encontrar pista de su paradero o el cuerpo dieron por cerrado el caso, ningun oficial de la policía estaba al tanto de lo que él era realmente o lo que hacía por lo que de nueva cuenta después de tantos despertó su interés por capturar a ese hombre e interrogarlo para esclarecer el asunto. Poco a poco se alejó de ellas para que tuvieran un momento a solas ya despues las llamaría para que dieran su testimonio con más profundidad.

De sorpresa el celular de Nozomi comenzó a sonar con un tono muy peculiar y ese era " _Niko puri_ _Joshi dou"_ , tomándose unos segundos para contestar.

Nicocchi… ¿todo bien? — Disfrazaba su preocupación con una voz alegre y tranquila.

¡Nozomi! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! — Sonaba alterada la peli negra escuchándose además un "Nico – chan… cálmate…. por favor podrías abrirte los puntos".

Nicocchi…. tenías razón…. Elichi está en peligro…. todas lo estamos…. asesinaron a Hanayo – chan a sangre fría… Elichi estaba con ella y Rin - chan en su departamento cuando un hombre extraño llego y comenzaron a forcejear, la amenazo... y termino asesinando a la pobre Hanayo – chan — Su voz se escuchaba completamente pesada, carcomida por la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento.

Pero…. quien… porque…. Nozomi explícate… — La pelinegra sonaba exasperada, al punto de perder casi la paciencia.

Ese hombre tiene mucho que ver al parecer con lo que sucedió hace 8 años, ese hombre quizás es la clave de todo lo que ha sucedido hasta el momento — Mirando de reojo a su novia quien estaba pálida y aferrándose a ella.

¡Quien es! ¡Porque lo está haciendo! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Por su culpa mi familia está muerta! ¡Dímelo sabes quién es! —

No tenía la certeza de que su Elichi estuviera diciendo la verdad por lo que no tenía argumentos suficientes como para decirle a Nico que su propio padre es el causante de todo, que el mato a Hanayo, secuestro a Rin y que causó severos traumas psicológicos a su novia, siendo eso ultimo un hecho que totalmente desconocía por completo por lo que respondería con una mentira blanca y piadosa para no derrumbar la imagen que tenia de su padre, "la de un buen hombre amoroso y tierno que siempre procuro su felicidad" no podía decirle así de golpe y a secas que su querido, adorado, amado padre era el monstruo que estaba acabándolas una a una con un fin que incognito pero que seguramente era algo más que diabólico.

Nicocchi…. Elichi no pudo identificarlo…. le dejo aturdida y sin posibilidad de defenderse… lo siento, pero descuida llegaremos al fondo de esto lo prometo — Sus propias palabras le causaban amargura porque estaba consciente de que no podría ocultarle la verdad, tarde o temprano lo sabría, se odiaba a si misma por hacerlo, pero era por su bien.

Al final colgó la llamada mientras guardaba su celular en un pequeño morral que traía consigo mientras se llevaba a la rubia fuera de ahí, a otro lugar, posiblemente su hogar para que se bañara, se tomara un té para calmar sus nervios y más importante para que descansara ya que había sido un día completamente pesado para ellas 2, el camino a casa fue completamente silencioso, se sentía una gran tensión entre ambas chicas, solamente se miraban debes en cuando. Nozomi dejo que eli se desvistiera despues de llegar a su casa, mientras le preparaba la tina con agua caliente dejándole una pijama y una toalla para que se cambiara. Por otro lado, Eli entraba al baño para meterse a la tina con agua tibia mientras se tallaba el cuerpo mirándose el sin fin de marcas y cicatrices que todo su cuerpo tenia, pero la más notoria era el pentagrama en su pecho la cual le hacía recordar todo el tormento, todo el sufrimiento que el señor Yazawa le obligo a soportar tan relajada y absorta estaba que no noto cuando la peli morada entro para ver cómo estaba cuando un grito ensordecedor le saco de sus pensamientos casi haciéndola caerse dentro de la tina.

¡Elichi!, ¡pero que rayos es eso!... ¿Quién te lo hizo? — Los ojos esmeraldas de la chica frente a ella expresaban pánico al verla toda llena de cicatrices, no terminaba de asimilar los horrores que debió haber pasado para haber quedado así.

Nozomi…. fue el padre de Nico…. — Bajo la mirada mientras se sentaba de nueva cuenta en la tina hundiendo su cuerpo para ocultar sus marcas quedando media cabeza apenas visible.

Por dios…. pero que te hizo…. esto… por dios… Elichi…. ¿Pero qué clase de enfermo es ese señor? — Intentaba tocar su cuerpo, pero la rubia se alejó un poco de ella.

No lo sé Nozomi…. y la verdad… tengo mucho miedo… el señor Yazawa… es un hombre realmente peligroso…. no sé qué planea… pero te quiere fuera del camino…. de hecho, el me capturo hace años atrás y me mantuvo encerrada, despues de que hui prácticamente de la ciudad, no sé cómo dio conmigo me tiene amenazado, no quiero que lastime a Alisa o a mi familia… Nozomi, ese hombre tiene un poder que es demasiado para nosotras… un oscuro y maligno poder, no sé qué hacer… no quiero matarte…. pero si no lo hago él va a lastimar Alisa…. —

Verla tan frustrada, tan desesperada y sin saber que hacer le habían hecho el corazón a la peli morada totalmente añicos, era la primera vez que veía tan destruida a su novia que simplemente no podía soportarlo, no sabía cómo reconfortarla de tal dolor. Era impensable en ese momento hasta donde pudo haber llegado la mayor peli negro para persuadir su voluntad para dejarla totalmente hecha pedazos por lo que un nuevo sentimiento se apodero de sus emociones, ira…. sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo acurrucándola con fuerza en su pecho mientras acariciaba sus cabellos mojados mientras su rostro se trasformaba en una expresión totalmente llena de rencor. Ese hombre pagaría por lo que le hizo a su amada Elichi, solamente lamentando que tuviera que ser a expensas de su pequeña hija.

Con cuidado se separó un poco de ella para tomar sus mejillas con sus manos acariciándolas con sus pulgares mirándole con determinación.

Elichi, si lo que dices es cierto… si encuentro a ese hombre… no… a ese monstruo y es verdad que él te torturo…. yo… yo… voy a matarlo con mis propias manos— Eli al notar que estaba decidida a ello se asustó más tratando de calmarla para que no cometiera una estupidez, lo que menos quería era también perderla a ella.

Nozomi… por favor… no lo hagas…. es peligroso… no quiero que te mate como lo hizo con Hanayo… no soportaría perderte a ti…. — Abrazándola nuevamente apretando su agarre.

No permitiré que más inocentes sufran o mueran por un hombre que solamente ha causado más que muerte y penas por un fin que solamente traerá desolación a la ciudad —

Aun sin importar que su novia estuviera queriendo persuadirla para que no se metiera en su camino, que buscarían la forma de solucionarlo de otra forma sin recurrir a la violencia, Nozomi no le haría caso por primera vez a la rusa, ese deseo vengativo le podía más que cualquier otra cosa en otro momento, tomando su celular le mando un mensaje a las chicas en un grupo que tenía para que lo vieran y estuvieran al tanto de lo que pasaba.

 _Nozomi pawa hi pushu: Chicas…. despues del entierro de Hanayo necesitamos reunirnos…. vengan a mi casa, tenemos que acabar con esto de una maldita vez_

 _Faito Dato Honky: Esta bien Nozomi chan…. estaremos ahí…._

 _Nico Nico Nii: Nozomi… espero que tengas algo en mente, debemos detenerlos a toda costa…_

 _Nozomi pawa hi pushu: Lo se Nicocchi…. mañana ira también Eli conmigo ya que ella sabe cosas que pueden ayudarnos._

 _Maki chan ka- ki- ku - ke- ko: ¿Eli? ¿Está bien?_

 _Nozomi pawa hi pushu: Si descuida Maki – chan… cuida bien a Nicocchi esta noche, no vaya a hacer travesuras…. Jejejeje_

 _Maki chan ka- ki- ku - ke- ko: Ja ja que graciosa Nozomi_

 _Nico Nico Nii: ¡Tsk! Esto es serio Nozomi no es momento para bromas_

Poco a poco dejo su celular en un pequeño tocador en el baño mientras le daba Eli la toalla y la pijama pensando en que sucedería mañana, ¿Qué le diría a las chicas?, ¿Qué le diría a Nico?, eso era lo que más le inquietaba en ese momento. Explicarle a su querida amiga que su ídolo de la infancia es el titiritero detrás de todas sus calamidades.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Pues para el siguiente capítulo volverá a aparecer Nozomi y ya sabrán que tiene planeado hacer con Rin el padre de nuestra idol número uno del mundo y créanmelo será todo menos color de rosa, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización que tengan un buen inicio de fin de semana.**


	15. Chapter 15

OUTCAST

La mañana siguiente fue demasiado amarga para las chicas quien cada una se levantaron sin mucho ánimo, era la segunda de ella a la que enterrarían el cementerio y cada una comenzó a alistarse para ir a darle el último adiós a su amiga Hanayo, la más atormentada de todas en ese momento era Eli quién revivía ese momento una y otra vez en su mente, se culpaba con evidentes razones de su falta de carácter como de fuerza para hacer frente al padre de Nico, impotencia, frustración, desprecio, odio, ira estaba sintiendo hacia sí misma mientras se ponía la ropa que le había prestado su novia para que le acompañara. Cuando se miró el espejo para ponerse un poco de maquilla con tan solo mirar su reflejo en el tocador sintió una enorme repulsión que no la oculto golpeando con el puño cerrado el tocador sin romper el espejo chasqueando los dientes mientras se repetía para sí misma las mismas palabras una y otra vez, autoflajelandose por no haber hecho nada en ese momento, pudo haberlo evitado, pero su miedo había podido más en ese instante siendo algo que no podía perdonarse o siquiera aceptar.

Cerrando los puños con fuerza y evitando ver su reflejo más en el espejo, se peinó y termino de arreglarse para salir de la habitación notando a Nozomi quien estaba ya lista esperándola, con un vestido negro con el cuello en u como también una pequeña boina que combinaba con su atuendo perfectamente. Por otro lado, Eli llevaba una playera negra con pantalones grises entallados combinando con unas botas de tacón alto, la peli morada notaba su sentir demostrándole con una simple sonrisa que todo estaría bien, pero la rubia no lo tomo de esa manera, es más hasta tuvo el atrevimiento de reclamarle por intentar hacerlo.

Nozomi… no actúes como si nada pasara sabes… eso no me ayuda en lo más mínimo Con mucha brusquedad y sequedad se acercaba a ella pasando a su lado para abrir la puerta y salir.

Lo se Elichi…. solo quiero que no cargues con una culpa que no es tuya es todo…. Tranquilamente comenzó a seguirla mientras cerraba su departamento detrás de ella.

En el centro de Akihabara caminaba Honoka mientras tenía sus manos entrelazadas delante de ella, su semblante era totalmente decaído ya que esa noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría porque en tan solo pocos días sus amigas habían sufrido muchísimo, todas en general, sentía la gran necesidad de apoyarlas, de hacer algo que la hiciera sentir útil pero hasta el momento solamente había visto como su amiga de la infancia Umi se había suicidado, su otra amiga Kotori había sufrido de un colapso nervioso que la dejo realmente mal psicológicamente, el que Nico hubiera sido internada en un psiquiátrico de manera injusta por un crimen que no cometió, inclusive la situación de Maki con su adicción a las drogas. Era mucho y no podía manejarlo, pero muy dentro de ella esa sensación de sentir que tenía que hacer algo día tras día la estaba haciendo trizas, llegando a la parada de autobús se quedó esperando un rato mientras veía su celular cuando de pronto una limosina de color negro llamo su atención y más cuando esta se detuvo a un lado de donde ella estaba sentada bajando el cristal de la puerta trasera dejando ver a 2 conocidas suyas, la pelirroja y peli negra estaban dentro de la limosina mirándole con atención.

¿Te llevamos Honoka? Expreso Maki con un tono tranquilo y amistoso

Dudo que un autobús pase a esta hora Honoka, anda súbete, te llevamos Dijo Nico abriendo la puerta corriéndose a un lado para que pudiera entrar.

Honoka solamente miro un poco apenada a las 2 pero al final termino accediendo metiéndose a la limosina mientras esta al cerrarse la puerta comenzó a andar atravesando el centro de la ciudad mientras tanto las 3 chicas estaban calladas, no sabían que decir, era cierto que la noticia les había tomado por sorpresa pero lo que les resultaba más impactante que la víctima fuera la tímida e inocente Hanayo, especialmente para Nico ya que según palabras de la mayor peli morada el responsable tenía que ver con su situación con su persecución por parte de entidades oscuras eso sin duda la tenía con mucha ansiedad porque se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Quién podría estar detrás de eso?, ¿Por qué ella?. Hubo un buen rato en el cual ellas no dijeron absolutamente nada hasta que la más cercana a la fallecida hablo teniendo su mirada posada en la ventana viendo las calles como a la gente pasar tranquilamente absortas a su situación, desconociendo que algo o alguien malo asechaba desde los rincones más oscuros de Akihabara.

Nico – chan…. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Con ese toque frio, pero seductor hablo la pelirroja.

Si dime Maki – chan…. Volteo a mirarle mientras ella parecía estar atenta en su mundo.

Realmente crees que esta situación ¿Tenga fin?... digo las únicas que saben a lo que se enfrentan son tú y Nozomi, dime realmente los demonios existen…. Se notaba la curiosidad, aunque pareciera estar totalmente inexpresiva.

¿A qué viene esa pregunta Maki? La intriga en la pelinegra no se hizo esperar.

 **Psiquiátrico St. Pierre**

Muy ajeno a eso, en el psiquiátrico donde estaba internada Kotori, el señor Yamaguchi estaba caminando por los pasillos del mismo junto al doctor Ishida mientras revisaba atentamente el expediente de la paciente Kotori Minami, mientras tanto el peli negro miraba por las ventanillas a los pacientes mientras se mantenía con un porte elegante y tranquilo hasta que llegaron a una puerta donde se podía ver al interior desde una ventanilla un cuarto blanco acolchado y al fondo una joven con el cabello desarreglado con una camisa de fuerza estando en posición fetal mirando hacia una pared, por otro lado el doctor con muchas dudas ciertamente tomo la llave de la habitación para abrirla lentamente pero no dejo que primeramente entrara al interior de la misma porque sabía perfectamente, tenía plena consciencia de lo peligrosa que era Kotori en su estado mental actual por lo que le haría una pequeña advertencia al hombre que se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirando por el umbral de la puerta a la peli jengibre quién parecía balbucear cosas que no alcanzaba a entender en su totalidad.

Debo advertirle…. que la paciente Kotori es muy peligrosa, por eso está en esta zona de aislamiento con los pacientes más peligrosos del psiquiátrico yo no me hare responsable si ella le llega a hacer daño físico a su persona ¿Esta claro?

Descuide doctor…. sé que puedo ayudar a Kotori más de lo que usted lo ha hecho, no se preocupe denos unos minutos Con confianza sonrió mientras el doctor dio un suspiro retirándose de la puerta para dejarlo pasar, pero quedándose a fuera por cualquier cosa.

Yamaguchi entraba tranquilamente a ese pequeño cuarto mirando el cuerpo en posición fetal de la menor notando que temblaba, desconocía si era por miedo, ansiedad o por locura, pero él estaba realmente consciente de la oscuridad que yacía dentro de la peli jengibre que no dudaría en usarla para sus planes por lo cual a pocos pasos de ella se detuvo poniéndose de cunclillas estirando la mano lentamente para intentar tocarla pero una voz proveniente de la chica le hizo detenerse, era una voz totalmente psicópata, llena de un ansia de sangre inhumana, voraz como la de un animal totalmente enardecido. Esto le hizo sonreír de medio labio y más por las palabras que Kotori exclamaba con una siniestra tranquilidad.

Vaya… vaya… pero si es Yamaguchi Yazawa… la adoración de Nico – chan…. dígame señor a que debo tan agradable visita

Vine a liberarte de este encierro cariño… este no es lugar para una joven de tu edad, con un futuro prometedor por delante….

¡Futuro que esa bastarda me arrebato!

Se podían escuchar los sollozos de la menor, seguidos al instante por una risa enfermiza mientras poco a poco se volteaba para quedar sentada en el suelo de esa habitación mirando al hombre con esos ojos ambarinos que no expresaban ni la mínima pizca de emociones, era como mirar a un hueco, a un pozo sin fondo alguno, sin duda alguna Kotori era la indicada para la siguiente fase de su plan.

Cariño… puedo entender que te sientas mal porque tu querida Umi se suicidó y crees que Nico tiene la culpa, pero quiero preguntarte ¿Por qué la culpas? Poco a poco acaricio su cabello con un cariño paternal.

Pocos días después de que Nico saliera libre… Umi – chan… Umi – chan se suicidó…. Aunque parecía estar demente, un poco de tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos que se ponían cristalinos

Eso pudo haber sido coincidencia… pequeña…. Quería una respuesta de ella y sentía que estaba llegando.

¡Se equivoca! ¡Umi – chan no murió por que ella lo hubiera querido! Ellos… Ellos la obligaron a suicidarse… porque Nico – chan s la elegida, "La marginada" Lo decía de una manera tan frenética que se retorcía tratando de liberarse de su agarre.

Eso era suficiente para el mayor quien lentamente se incorporó lentamente para salir de la habitación para encontrarse con el doctor Ishida, sonriendo con aires de satisfacción como si hubiera logrado algo, en realidad así era.

Doctor… la jovencita Minami… no sufre de sus facultades mentales… solamente cayó en un estado profundo de depresión, ella actuó como cualquiera que hubiera perdido a su primer amor, yo puedo ayudarla… ella no necesita estar encerrada, solo necesita ser escuchada Lo decía como si fuera algo tan normal pero el doctor no estaba totalmente convencido.

Usted no es psiquiatra ni mucho menos psicólogo ¿Cómo pretende ayudarla? Frunciendo el ceño no le daría el alta médica a Kotori, así como así

Soy quien puede salvarla de perderse de sí misma

De golpe algo o alguien golpeo al doctor por la espalda tumbándolo mientras se le caía un peso encima logrando ver en medio del aturdimiento a una joven peli naranja quien presentaba la misma mirada que Kotori pero que traía un pequeño bisturí en la mano que no dudaría en usarlo contra el medico enterrándoselo en el centro de su pecho mientras lo movía desgarrando su piel haciendo una marca, la cual era una cruz invertida. Tal herida al doctor Ishida lo haría desangrarse en cuestión de minutos hasta morir en el suelo fatídicamente mientras Rin y el otro se acercaban a Kotori para ayudarla a levantarse mientras desamarraban su camisa de fuerza desconcertada por lo que hacia la peli gris estaba reacia en dejar que la lastimaran o intentaran hacerle algo en contra de su voluntad por lo que se revolcaba en el suelo gritando una y otra vez.

¡Suéltame Rin! ¡Suéltenme! se intentaba defender, pero la fuerza de ambos era mucho mayor a la suya.

Tranquilízate…. yo sé lo que quieres… quieres vengarte de Nico, de mi pequeña hija…. yo te ayudare, pero necesito que cooperes conmigo… Escuchar que era su padre era algo que o esperaba, pensaba como las demás que estaba muerto o algo por el estilo.

¿Pero usted no estaba muerto? ... Fue lo único que supo decir.

No cariño estaba preparando todo para algo… algo grande que se avecina a Akihabara, ven conmigo y te lo explicare

Con cuidado le ayudaron a cambiarse de ropa y para cuando estuvieron listos salieron al pasillo para dirigirse a la salida, Rin lucia totalmente seria, Kotori desconcertada y Yamaguchi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo peor aún estaba por venir.

 _Continuara…._

 **Notas del autor: Pues puedo decir que finalmente se llegó al clímax, esta semana sirvió para llegar a este punto, mañana en el último capítulo de esta semana de Outcast, conoceremos el punto de vista de las chicas en la reunión que tendrán, sin más que agregar por el momento buenas tardes.**


	16. Chapter 16

OUTCAST

Finalmente, la limosina de la familia Nishikino había llegado a la entrada del panteón donde enterrarían a su amiga, encontrando que en el interior de este un grupo de gente quizás familiares y amigos de ella estaban reunidos para darle el último adiós, el chofer se bajó y se dirigió a la puerta trasera para abrirla mientras Maki, Nico y Honoka salían mientras la pelirroja le pedía que esperara afuera, llegando a donde estaba aquella fosa de tierra en donde meterían el ataúd encontrándose con las mayores quienes estaban paradas junto a los padres de la fallecida luciendo un semblante totalmente triste y melancólico. Al momento de cruzarse miradas todas se sonrieron algo melancólicas mientras estaban atentas a lo que el padre decía.

La tristeza en la familia Koizumi era demasiado grande que la madre en un momento totalmente desconsolado se tiro hacia la tapa del féretro tratando de que despertara su pequeña bola de arroz como ella le decía con mucho cariño, pero profundo dolor, el padre solamente pudo sujetarla de los brazos y abrazarla con mucha fuerza mientras desahogaba su llanto, pero al final cada uno de los familiares, amigos y conocidos de la familia se acercaron al féretro una última vez para dejar una rosa blanca mientras algunos ayudantes del cementerio lo descendían hacia el fondo de la fosa para empezar a sellarla con tierra tapándola completamente además de una capa de cemento pudiéndose ver en un placa de madera su nombre, su fecha de nacimiento y defunción.

Cuando todos comenzaron a retirarse del lugar rumbo a sus casas, la pelinegra tenía la intención de acercarse para darle unas palabras de aliento, pero la peli morada no consideraba adecuado al menos por ahora hacerlo, por lo que la tomo el brazo deteniéndola.

Nicocchi, será mejor que nos vayamos además Elichi y yo tenemos que hablar con ustedes ¿Lo olvidas? — la miko observaba amenamente a su amiga convenciéndola.

Lo siento… lo olvide…. ¿Y a dónde iremos? — Nico las miraba con cierta curiosidad.

Vayamos a mi casa…. las llevo en mi limosina…. — Maki lo decía de una manera ciertamente indiferente tomándose el mechón de su cabello.

¿Están de acuerdo todas? — Inquirió nuevamente Nozomi recibiendo un asentimiento de todas.

Sin más que decir las 5 chicas se fueron hacia la limosina pero cuando la rubia estaba a punto de subir giro su cabeza hacia un costado viendo al otro lado de la calle al padre de Nico quien la observaba con serenidad, para cuando paso un carro en la avenida simplemente ya no estaba siendo algo desconcertante y que le hacía sentir mucho miedo pero sacudiendo su cabeza se metió hacia el interior del vehículo mientras el chofer las llevaba hacia la mansión Nishikino tardando al menos unos 30 minutos que fueron totalmente silenciosos, ninguna se miraba, estaban totalmente absortas en su propios pensamientos, algunas pensando que era lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad y otras como detener el mal que la estaba asechando pasando el tiempo volando llegando lo que era el portón de una gran mansión que tenía una N en tono dorado. Como era de suponerse el mismo se abrió instantáneamente entrando por un sendero la limosina donde las chicas podían ver los hermosos jardines coloridos de la familia Nishikino, una fuente y piscina, por ultimo una gran mansión que no alcanzaban a calcular cuantas manzanas podría ocupar ya que era demasiado grande.

Quedaron maravilladas al entrar al interior de la casa de Maki encontrando muebles de seda fina, adornos realmente brillantes y varios trofeos, como algunos retratos de la familia, siendo recibidas por sus mucamas quienes se encargaban de sus bolsos y abrigos poniéndolos en un perchero, dirigiéndose a la habitación de la pelirroja subiendo unas escaleras en espiral caminando por un pasillo para encontrarse con la puerta que tenía un letrero con el nombre "Maki" en este, la doctora abriría la puerta para dejar ver una habitación muy elegante pero nada fuera de lo normal causando asombro y curiosidad a las chicas quienes miraban sus cosas.

Y bien Nozomi… aquí estamos de que querías hablar…. — Nico ya estaba impaciente por saber lo que su amiga tenía que decir.

Ara Ara Nico… estas un poco impaciente…. — Nozomi quería hacer el ambiente tranquilo ya que tocaría un tema en especial para su amiga que era algo delicado y que podría abrir viejas heridas de su pasado.

Solo habla Nozomi, dijiste que has encontrado la respuesta al origen de todas estas desgracias…. pues habla… —

No tenía que ser demasiado lista, la miko para darse cuenta que estaba nerviosa su amiga, pero ya en este punto no había posibilidad de dar vuelta atrás, comprendiendo totalmente que las repercusiones de esa declaración podrían dañar seriamente a Nico pero era mejor decírselo ella que el mismo Yamaguchi, así que tomando la mano de su novia y su "hija" con mucho pesar dio un suspiro para cerrar los ojos breves instantes, al abrirlos contaría todo.

Nico… el que Elichi hubiera vuelto a nosotras no es coincidencia, ni el hecho de que hubiera intentado matarte, sabes ella tuvo un porque y una razón para hacerlo —

¿Y esa es? —

Para matarte Nico…. regrese porque tenía que matarte… tenía que hacerlo… o si no… Arisa y mi familia serian asesinados…. Nico…. perdóname…—

Eso había dejado en shock a todas las presentes que miraban como con cada palabra la rubia se quebraba en un amargo llanto mientras sus manos se apretaban, vaya ni tenía la cara para poder ver a Nico a la cara después de haber confesado eso, sentía una inmensa culpa que la estaba carcomiendo totalmente, que su novia tuvo que abrazarla para darle fuerzas para que pudiera confesar lo que había pasado hace varios años atrás pero no podía hablar, que tuvo Nozomi seguir con su relato mientras su novia se tranquilizaba.

Nicocchi…. Elichi no tenía opción… hace años cuando tu habías caído presa y fuiste enviada al psiquiátrico para que te trataran, ella cometió el error de irse a meter a tu departamento sin saber de las fuerzas oscuras que yacían dentro de ese lugar, encontrándose con un espectro que la asusto demasiado que termino encerrada en un ropero, llego el momento en que ella simplemente perdió el conocimiento y al despertar estaba en otra parte con su cuerpo desnudo y marcas en todo su cuerpo, marcas demoniacas — La rubia lentamente se quitaba la blusa dejando ver su pecho y espalda marcado de yagas, cicatrices, quemaduras pero además en su pecho tenía un pentagrama satánico con un carnero.

Pero eso no es lo peor Nico…. Después de que hui a Rusia, horrorizada por no saber qué demonios pasos, alguien me encontró, me capturo encerrándome en una celda torturándome de las peores maneras posibles — Nuevamente se volvió a poner la blusa mientras se tomaba ambos brazos con cierto temor.

¿Quién y por qué? — con impotencia Nico miraba todas esas marcas apretando sus puños y frunciendo el ceño con impotencia.

Tu padre… Nico…. tu padre sigue vivo, me ordeno matarte o al menos eliminar todo lo que se interponga en su camino para llegar a ti… no se cuales sean sus planes… pero créeme cuando te digo esto… corres peligro —

Cuando escucho que su propio padre, aquel hombre amoroso y tierno que le dio mucho amor, que le brindo un cariño incondicional hasta que el día que misteriosamente desapareció aceptando la idea de que estuviera muerto, fuera el causante de sus desgracias era algo que no podía creer, esa confesión le había tomado tan de sorpresa que termino cayendo de espaldas al suelo mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás topando con pared tomando sus rodillas mientras hundía su cara entre sus piernas diciendo una y otra vez "No" estaba temblando de pánico, que cuando la peli jengibre se acercó para intentar calmarla le grito de una manera tan brusca que se terminó zafando de su agarre levantándose de golpe saliendo disparada hacia la puerta para salir sin decir nada más, confundida, triste, enojada que su cabeza no podía siquiera procesar lo que la rubia había dicho. Por otro lado, las demás se quedaron la habitación de la pelirroja observándose entre sí mientras sentía frustración al darse cuenta que en ese momento no podían ayudarla que solamente la dejarían irse para que pudiera aclarar su mente y sus pensamientos.

Su andar le llevaría hacia un pequeño muelle en el cual estaba un pequeño lago mientras se tomaba del barandal dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo gritando con desesperación, llorando con su corazón totalmente roto, recordando todos aquellos momentos de su infancia en donde su padre jugaba con ella, le hacía compañía cuando se sentía sola o la consolaba cuando se sentía triste, esa alegre y contagiosa sonrisa en su rostro, cada te quiero, cada gesto, cada caricia llena de amor y calidez ¿Cómo era posible que el fuera el monstruo que estuviera detrás de tales atrocidades? Era simplemente imposible.

Porque haría el eso…. porque lastimarme de esa forma… ¡No Nico! ¡Papa te amo! ¡Papa te ama donde sea que este! — Su profundo estado de negación no le hacía ver las cosas con claridad que golpeo d una patada los barrotes del barandal.

Nico – chan… deberías calmarte… — Poco a poco una voz completamente aguda y psicópata le hablaba escuchando una ligera risa al final, no una normal… sino una demente.

Para cuando volteo pudo ver a una peli gris vestida con un vestido blanco con un sombrero para el sol mientras sonreía de manera siniestra mientras se acercaba hacia ella lentamente para tomarle de las mejillas para plantarle un beso en los labios que prácticamente se convirtió en una violenta mordida arrancándole un poco de carne mientras saboreaba su sangre en sus labios separándose de ella mientras se daba la vuelta mostrando una tijera en su mano derecha mientras la giraba con su dedo índice, caminando tranquilamente mientras le daba una pequeña advertencia, que de no hacerle caso las consecuencias serían fatales para ella y sus amigas.

El tiempo se termina Nico – chan… el día de la fusión de se acerca…. ah…. si fuera tu regresaría a casa de Maki – chan… puede que tus amigas corran peligro — Caminando tranquilamente tarareaba una canción.

¡Espera Kotori de que hablas! — Angustiada quería respuestas.

Eli – chan… Nico – chan… —

Y sin más en un parpadeo desapareció de la visión de ella para regresar a toda prisa a la mansión Nishikino para impedir que una nueva tragedia ocurriera.

En la habitación de Maki todas estaban calladas cuando de pronto Eli se comenzó a sentir mal, cayendo al suelo de rodillas tomándose el abdomen mientras se quejaba de dolor, empeorando la situación cuando se estaba convulsionando asustando a todas que no sabían que hacer en ese momento.

¡Elichi! ¡Elichi! ¡Que tienes! ¡Qué te pasa! — Su novia trataba de tranquilizarla, pero entre más lo hiciera peor se ponía la rubia.

¡Nozomi dame espacio está sufriendo un ataque de epilepsia! — su amiga doctora intentaba calmarla tratando de ver sus parpados para ver si tenía alguna anormalidad en sus iris, pero cuando iba a tomarle del rostro de una manera totalmente inhumana fue embestida por la rubia quien poco a poco comenzaba a flotar en el aire.

¡Le está pasando lo mismo que a Umi- chan! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! — Honoka intento tomarla de los brazos para bajarla al suelo, pero termino colgada del brazo de Eli quien balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

Con pánico en su ser, Nozomi saco una biblia y comenzó a hacer un rezo para exorcizar a su novia peo lo único que lograría con eso sería que su estado empeorara más, escuchándose un gemido de dolor que rompería los cristales de la venta y el tocador, Maki y Honoka se taparon los oídos pero Nozomi siguió su rezo sin importarle eso, en un momento Eli simplemente se detuvo para solamente escupir un líquido negro hacia el techo que parecía absorberse cayendo al suelo totalmente desmayada, temblando. Las 3 no sabían si el ritual había tenido algún tipo de efecto, desconociendo que lo peor estaba a punto de llegar.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Los siguientes 7 días terminare esta historia, que créanme que se pondrá algo intensa porque ya es todo o nada para Nico y su padre, ¿Qué pasara? descúbranlo en los últimos episodios buenas tardes**


	17. Chapter 17

OUTCAST

¿Ella está bien? — Poco a poco la peli jengibre se acercaba hacia donde estaba la rubia inconsciente.

Nozomi… ¿Funciono el exorcismo? — La pelirroja estaba detrás de su amiga quien solamente miraba a su novia tratando de calmarse.

Nozomi poco a poco se acercaba a Eli para tomarle en brazos para recostarla en la cama y sus amigas la acomodaron para que Maki pudiera checar sus signos vitales, que por más sorpréndete que pareciera eran totalmente estables, pero instantes después la rubia abrió los ojos notando como la contraria la revisaba, respondiendo a esa acción de una forma totalmente agresiva tomándole del cuello estrangulándola con completa brusquedad tirándola a la cama posándosele encima. La mirada celeste de la rusa estaba desorbitada como si de algún transe se tratará ejerciendo una fuerza sobrehumana que estaba logrando que el aire le faltara y se fuera a desmayar, escuchándose los gritos de Honoka quien trataba de alejarla, pero nuevamente con solo un jalón haría que se zafara embistiéndola de espaldas contra las puertas del armario rompiéndolas de paso.

Pero Maki con un gas lacrimógeno que traía entre sus cosas se lo hecho en los ojos para dejarla aturdida escuchándose como gimoteaba y gritaba de una forma totalmente monstruosa hablando en latina retorciéndose en el suelo. Estaba dispuesta a llevarse a Nozomi y Honoka de ahí pero la miko no se iría sin antes verificar que su novia estuviera totalmente bien por lo que ayudo a Honoka a levantarse permitiendo que ella y su amiga salieran de la habitación para cerrar con lleva al estar afuera.

¡Nozomi estas demente!, ¡Corres peligro estando ahí dentro con Eli!, ¡Hay que buscar a Nico – chan! — Sin importar cuantas veces gritara o golpeara la puerta la peli morada no le haría caso alguno.

Ustedes busquen a Nicocchi, yo terminare el trabajo aquí…. ahora váyanse…. — Se acercó a la rubia quien seguía en el suelo para ayudarla a levantarse.

Nolite cogitare Ego me hinc, primum amica percuterem! — A la fuerza fue acostada nuevamente en la cama amarrada con sogas improvisadas de pies y manos.

Ya lo veremos…. criatura de la oscuridad—

Abrió su biblia nuevamente extendiendo su mano hacia ella para hacer nuevamente el mismo ritual, pero con una oración más fuerte, intensificándose los gritos de la rubia y retorciéndose buscando zafarse solamente lastimaba su cuerpo contenedor causando moretones en las muñecas y tobillos, la cama empezaba a temblar mientras todo a su alrededor era disparado hacia las paredes rompiéndose. Honoka y Maki al oír como su amiga rezaba con más fuerza decidieron muy a su pesar dejarla sola para ir a buscar a la peli negra para auxiliarlas, mientras tanto Nozomi sacaba de su bolsa una botella que era de agua bendita la cual daba un trago para simplemente escupírselo en la cara a Eli causando que su piel comenzara a quemarse al irritarse apareciendo llagas en esta que no tardaban mucho en sangrar, sus oraciones se volvían más y más fuertes a cada instante colocando una cruz enfrente de ella enfureciendo al demonio dentro de Eli que a pesar de estar cautiva logro ponerse de pie tratando de alcanzar a Nozomi para morderla pero por más que lo intentara no la alcanzaría.

El exorcismo se pondría más tenso cuando la víctima comenzó a escupir sangre de la boca y vomitaba infinidad de jugos gástricos, siendo lo más asqueroso el que animales como ciempiés rojos salían de su boca caminando por el suelo, caminando por todos lados rodeando la habitación, ante esto la sacerdotisa opto por pegar la cruz a su piel para paralizar al ser oscuro que gritaba.

Quamvis plus laboraverit ad quaerendum amas Nico perfecit manus incidere — De forma insultante le escupe saliva con sangre en la cara manchándola.

¡Escúchame bien demonio! ¡En el nombre de dios ordeno que salgas del cuerpo de esta chica inocente hija de dios! — Tomándole la nuca con la mano apego más la cruz a su frente quemándola inevitablemente.

! Sum Hahaha're anima perierat olim iam ad nos! — Eli poseída comenzó a morderse los labios para sangrárselos y como si eso hubiera sido poco, intencionalmente mordió su lengua tan fuerte y tan brutal que se la corto dejando caer a los pies de la otra el pedazo de carne.

¡Deja de lastimar a Elichi y da la cara engendro! ¡Deja de usarla para atormentarme! ¡Vamos da la cara! —

La provocación aparentemente había surtido efecto ya que de la nada después de carcajearse Eli dejo de forcejear simplemente cayendo de rodillas a la cama volviendo en sí de manera misteriosa comenzando a llorar de dolor y angustia viendo horrorizada el pedazo de lengua y todos los bichos que comenzaban a caminar hacia su novia quien solamente los pisoteaba con molestia dejando rastros de una sangre negra en el suelo misma que se movía hacia una esquina formando una masa amorfa que poco a poco tornaba en una forma entre humanoide y grande que no dudo ni un segundo en lanzarse contra Nozomi azotándola contra la pared mientras esa criatura le lanzaba golpes que no solo causaban moretones en su cara si no también rasgaban su piel desangrándola poco a poco. La otra al estar amarrada solo miraba como su novia era abatida a golpes fuertes, pero sin importar cuanto dolor pudiera sufrir su cuerpo con sus manos lograba detener a su agresor empujándolo hacia adelante mientras sacaba un rosario el cual tomaba en ambas manos juntándolas haciendo un ritual de expulsión: _"Hinc ego praecipio tibi in nomine Domini"_ Repetiendo esa frase una y otra vez, hasta ver como el ente llego a explotar en un punto mientras los restos de esa masa viscosa se evaporaban en el aire. Nozomi y Eli se miraron por unos segundos para después ser la rubia soltada mientras se abrazaban una llorando de angustia y la otra tratando de calmarla, pero también derramaba lágrimas de preocupación

¡Nozomi! ¡Gracias!, ¡Tenía miedo de que algo malo te pasara! — Llorando amargamente aferrada a los brazos de su amada dejaba salir su llanto.

Elichi te prometí protegerte…. y así lo voy a hacer — Acariciando su cabello rubio, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su novia se tensaba separándose del abrazo, viendo como su rostro estaba pálido y que solo tartamudeaba su nombre — Elichi que…. sucede…. —

De la nada todo se volvió completamente oscuro para ella a duras penas escuchando la voz de Eli en la lejanía perdiendo el conocimiento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mientras tanto Maki y Honoka estaban en la calle corriendo a toda marcha gritando el nombre de a mayor de coletas siendo observadas por la gente con cierta curiosidad ante lo que estaban haciendo que ni siquiera pudieron ver cuando la susodicha choco con ellas cayendo las 3 de espaldas al suelo mientras estaban agitadas, ya Nico estaba a punto de gritar de hasta lo que se iban a morir si no fuera porque se dio cuenta rápidamente de quienes se trataban levantándose inmediatamente zarandeándolas para intentar saber que estaba pasando con la rubia ya que la peli gris de una manera totalmente oscura le había advertido que algo malo ocurriría con ella. Pero las menores no podían hablar entre tanto ajetreo que tuvieron que pararla a punta de cachetadas para que se calmara logrando su objetivo segundo después siendo la mayor la que hablo con mucha más calma, pero dándose a ver la preocupación por el bienestar de una de sus mejores amigas.

Maki – chan…. Honoka…. Debemos volver Eli esta… está en peligro…. — Cerraba los puños con fuerza de tan solo recordar la sonrisa burlona y cínica de la modista.

Nico – chan…. pero como es que tú sabes… que Eli está en peligro…— La miraba a la peli negra con cierta incertidumbre.

Kotori…. me lo dijo…. debemos darnos prisa…—

En ese momento sintieron un enorme escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, que la que sabía un poco del estado mental de Kotori detuvo a Nico del brazo para impedir que siguiera corriendo observándola con gran temor mientras la otra no sabía que decir, Honoka solo podía temblar con tan solo pensar que su amiga estuviera suelta en las calles resultándole algo realmente increíble el que hubiera pasado por lo que tomo a la peli negra de ambos brazos mirándole con gran impotencia y desesperación derramando algunas lágrimas en sus ojos quebrándosele la voz al hablar.

Nico – chan…. que paso… con Kotori – chan…. ¿Cómo es posible que este libre?... ella es peligrosa… lo se…— Sus nervios estaban de punta que hasta un tic en el ojo estaba apareciendo de la nada.

Honoka… yo no lo sé…. ella simplemente apareció de la nada amenazándome, actuaba como una completa demente…. ella… me dijo que debía volver con ustedes... Eli corre peligro… — Intento hacer a un lado a la amiga de la peli gris, pero esta no había terminado de hablar.

¿Algo más paso?, ¿Viste por donde se fue? — Pero la susodicha negó con cierto nerviosismo ya que eso no era todo lo que había pasado.

Nico – chan… ¿Qué estas ocultando? — la menor con toques tsunderes no era tan tonta para no darse cuenta que algo andaba mal.

Pero Nico tenía miedo de contar que la misma Kotori le había besado a la fuerza a punto de lastimarle un labio, solamente volteo de espaldas a ellas bajando la mirada frustrada e impotente cerrando los puños con fuerza sintiendo de golpe como unos brazos la estaban tomando por detrás entrelazándose en su cintura mientras un calor la abrigaba en medio de su desesperación de una manera totalmente cálida y sobreprotectora dándole un poco de tranquilidad pero además escucho una voz que luchaba por no quebrarse, por mantenerse firme ya que al menos una de ellas debía tener la cabeza suficientemente fría para poder afrontar la situación no quedándole más opción a la mayor que confesar lo que paso antes de que la psicópata se perdiera de su visión. Con mucho pesar soltó un suspiro pesado mientras tomaba la mano entre la suya de la pelirroja apretándola con fuerza sin separarse ni un solo segundo de ella.

No solo me amenazo… Maki – chan…. ella también me lastimo un poco… no es nada grave…. — Esas palabras habían bastado para alterar a la menor que la abrazaba con fuerza tensándose todo su cuerpo.

Que te hizo Nico – chan…. Dímelo… si te lastimo gravemente… yo… yo… yo la mato…. — Una mezcla explosiva entre celos y molestia se estaban acumulando en ella que no podría controlarse.

Ella me beso…. me beso a la fuerza… y mordió mis labios haciéndome sangrar, pero estoy bien… descuida…. tomatito – chan… — Sin poderlo evitar la menor comenzó a llorar más de miedo que de dolor ya que la idea de perder a la pequeña hobbit que tanto amaba era algo que le dolía y mucho. — Tranquila Maki – chan… estoy bien… solo fue un rasguño —

¡Tú no lo entiendes idiota! — Exploto dejando salir todas esas emociones que chocaban entre sí, que le volteo cara a cara para que pudiera ver la contraria sus violetas cristalizarse producto de las lagrimas que se desbordaban de sus ojos. — ¡Todos estos malditos años me guarde este sentimiento! ¡Este sentimiento que día a día me mataba, que no podía confesar porque tú estabas en ese maldito psiquiátrico! ¡Acaso no puedes entender que tu me importas Nico – chan! ¡Que fui una cobarde en encerrarme en mi propio dolor! ¡Yo te amo enana estúpida! ¡Te amo y no quiero perderte! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! —

Esa confesión y de esa manera fue como un balde de agua fría para Nico que no podía hablar, pero al verla llorar de esa manera solo la abrazo con fuerza para que se desahogara, sin importarle un carajo que estuvieran en público, porque ella se sentía de igual forma por lo cual podía entenderla además en ese preciso instante el teléfono de Honoka sonó contestándolo como de rayo.

¿Eli – chan?, Espera cálmate… Eli – chan… espera ¡¿Qué?! —

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Que habrá pasado con Nozomi para que Eli se hubiera puesto "mal" en esa llamada, espero sus opiniones…. que pasen una muy buena tarde, nos vemos mañana en el siguiente capítulo.**


	18. Chapter 18

OUTCAST

Tras la llamada de Eli, Nico, Honoka y Maki fueron corriendo a la casa de esta última mientras veían algunas cosas desordenadas en el lobby, la sala, incluso en el comedor y desde el segundo piso donde estaba la habitación de la pelirroja con suma claridad era audible el sonido de un llanto agudo y desesperado que sin dudarlo las 3 corrieron hacia dicho lugar abriendo la puerta de golpe encontrando la habitación hecha un desastre, había sangre por todos lados, la rubia era un mar de lágrimas como un baño de sangre estando de rodillas en el suelo tomándose la cara mientras lloraba con mucho dolor. Al ver a las demás su llanto solamente empeoraba repitiendo una y otra vez " _Nozomi"_ , sus amigas no comprendían que había pasado exactamente, pero intuían en que el padre de Nico tenía que ver con eso por lo que le ayudaron a levantarse la sentaron en la cama empezando a curar sus heridas en su piel a su vez intentaban calmarla para que pudiera explicarles que había pasado mientras ellas estaban buscando a la pelinegra.

Eli… tranquilízate…. ¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente aquí? — Maki con un poco de alcohol y algodón trataba de parar el sangrado de sus heridas.

El padre…. el padre de Nico se la llevo… no pude hacer nada…. Nozomi…. ella corre peligro…. — Al hablar vieron como su lengua estaba completamente trozada asustándose en demasía.

¡Por dios Eli!, ¡Que paso con tu lengua! ¡Donde está el pedazo que falta! — La peli negra estaba furica al ver el estado tan deplorable en el que su amiga había quedado.

Entre la peli jengibre y ella comenzaron a buscar entre todo el desorden para encontrar la otra mitad debajo de unos libros totalmente ensangrentada y comenzando a pudrirse, tenían que ponerla rápido en agua o alcohol para que no se descompusiera además de llevarla a un hospital para que se la cocieran. Rápidamente le cambiaron la ropa a la rubia poniéndole unas gasas en la piel para llevarla al hospital de su familia donde le atenderían sus padres, tomando uno de los autos deportivos de su padre la pelirroja conduciría hacia el hospital mientras Nico iba de copiloto, mientras Honoka y Eli atrás. En el trayecto aprovecharía Nico para preguntarle cómo es que pasaron las cosas, porque ya esto estaba llegando a extremos realmente enfermizos por lo que la miro por el espejo retrovisor con serenidad, pero con un gesto ligeramente molesto que solo hizo sentir mal a la rusa quien solamente baja la mirada abrazándose a su misma, temblando de mucho miedo.

Eli…. ¿Puedes decirnos que paso? — Nico esperaba una respuesta de la rubia que tardó en responder.

Solo puedo recordar que durante un buen tiempo estuve en medio de oscuridad, tenía mucho miedo y que por más que tratara de pedir ayuda nadie me venía a mi rescate… después por fin pude ver una luz para encontrarme amarrada, en la cama de Maki, sin un pedazo de lengua y todo mi cuerpo adolorido… bichos por todos lados, sangre, una masa gelatinosa… un ente demoniaco que estaba atacando a Nozomi, que pudo deshacerse de el…. para cuando pensé que todo había terminado, tu padre entro a la habitación como si nada golpeando a Nozomi llevándosela arrastrando de ahí —

Con cada palabra su corazón se partía a pedazos angustiada por saber ¿A dónde se la había llevado? ¿Qué haría con ella?, si algo le pasaba su mundo se vendría abajo y no lo soportaría... el perderla, tan mal estaba su condición física que se desmayó en los brazos de Honoka quien ya estaba con los nervios de punta que comenzaba a gritar "! _Eli – chan! ¡Eli – chan despierta! ¡Maki – chan, Eli – chan se está muriendo!, ¡Su cuerpo está poniéndose frio y casi no siento su pulso!_ Eso basto para que la doctora pisara el acelerador a fondo pasándose los altos a diestra y siniestra, pitándole a cuanto carro se le metiera en su camino, levantándole el dedo a todo conductor que le gritara de cosas hasta que llegaron a los trancazos a la zona de urgencias del hospital, bajándose rápidamente del deportivo sacando a su amiga entre las 3 cargándola, movilizándose paramédicos quienes llevaban una camilla acostándola rápidamente llevándosela a la sala de urgencias para estabilizarla.

¡Quiero que lleven un equipo de curación, además de un nebulizador… está perdiendo el pulso además de que presenta un síntoma severo de deshidratación… no quiero que se vuelva hipotermia! ¡Vamos muévanse! ¡Mi amiga corre peligro y se puede morir! — Los paramédicos se llevaban a Eli en una camilla colocándole una máscara de oxígeno.

Honoka y Nico, estaban dispuestas a estar con ella en todo momento, pero unas enfermeras las detuvieron a medio camino ya que solamente personal médico y el paciente podían estar en urgencias, más en el caso específico de Eli que estaba con las defensas críticamente bajas no teniendo más opción que esperar a que todo saliera bien dirigiéndose a la sala de espera sentándose en uno de los sillones, en sus pensamientos solamente estaba el que Eli se salvara, el que Nozomi estuviera bien. Pasando un rato por fin Maki salía de urgencias acercándose a las chicas que se levantaban rápidamente para mirarle a los ojos, notándose exhausta, pero al menos tranquilas dándoles indicios en que por lo menos ya estaba fuera de peligro o con una condición mucho más estable, la primera en hablar fue la pelinegra que estaba ansiosa por saber el estado de salud de su amiga.

Maki – chan… Eli…. ¿Está bien cierto? — Aunque no lo admitiera sentía un poco de nervios por la respuesta de la contraria.

Descuida Nico – chan…. ya traté sus heridas…. le canalice un suero para que su cuerpo se rehidrate y suban sus defensas, periódicamente estará recibiendo un antibiótico por el suero ya que presento un cuadro de fiebre que complico un poco las cosas… Honestamente… en la camilla se nos murió… pero hice hasta lo imposible por revivirla…. Nico – chan…. debemos encontrar a tu padre, debe pagar por esto, Kotori…. Rin también corren peligro…. — Tomo su mano llevándola hacia un pasillo en donde nadie les pudiera molestar dejando a Honoka en uno de los sillones pensativa.

Pero… como…. los vamos a encontrar… no vayas a involucrar a tu familia o tus influencias… por el amor de dios Maki – chan… no quiero que más gente salga herida por mi culpa o mucho peor… muerta… —

Afortunadamente para la mayor la menor ya había hablado con un detective de la policía el cual le comento que estaba re abriendo el caso del señor Yamaguchi Yazawa, le conto sus antecedentes y cómo es que "misteriosamente" desapareció, el mismo entraba al hospital buscando a la susodicha llamándolo con una seña con la mano acercándose a ella para saludarla con sumo respeto y cordialidad mientras miraba a la bajita con cierta curiosidad y algo de extrañeza que no dudo en preguntarle el parentesco con Yamaguchi.

Disculpe señorita…. por mi atrevimiento, pero… ¿Usted es familiar del desaparecido Yamaguchi Yazawa? —

Pues por desgracia…. debo decirle que si detective…. él es mi padre… hace como 10 años desapareció de mi vida, hace 8 yo quede huérfana o eso al menos creía yo, ya que una de mis amigas asegura que él está vivo, peor aún está detrás de todos los incidentes que han causado desgracias en la ciudad —

Comprendo… entonces, están ustedes seguras de que él es el causante…. —

Eso es lo que yo quiero saber…. necesito encontrarlo si está vivo, pero las únicas que saben sobre el a profundidad son mis amigas Nozomi y Eli, por desgracia el estado de salud de Eli es delicado, Nozomi desaparecido…. sospechamos que pudo haber sido el quien la capturo —

Ya veo… aunque ahora que recuerdo, hubo un incidente en un psiquiátrico hace días donde una paciente… Minami… Kotori Minami se escapó con la ayuda de según testigos un hombre pelinegro, de traje con un color de ojos como los tuyos… acompañado de una chica de cabello color peli naranja, muy ágil de más o menos la edad de usted Dra Nishikino… —

Rin…. debio ser ella quien le ayudo… pero ¿Por qué ella haría eso? —

No lo sé… pero es vital encontrar a ese hombre —

Hubo un breve silencio en el pasillo cuando una de las enfermas se acercó a la pelirroja entregándola una hoja que estaba algo arrugada y un poco manchada de sangre, desconcertándola ya que la enfermera le comento que estaba en la ropa de la rubia tomándola en sus manos abriéndola para leer lo que traía escrito, sus ojos se abrieron asustándose entregándole la nota al detective para que la leyera. Nico se acercó para igualmente leerla quedando impactada por el mensaje en ese pedazo de hoja que era demasiado tajante como amenazador.

" _Si quieres que tu amiga Nozomi siga viva…_

 _Nico por favor ven tu sola a las afueras de la ciudad_

 _a la zona industrial de Ogimachi_

 _Te daré 3 días para que te presentes y te prepares…_

 _P.D. Si noto que vienen agentes de la policía o veo patrullas rondando la zona, Tu amiga se muere"_

 _Atte. Tu querido padre_

La pelinegra no podía sentirse más frustrada en ese momento, sabiendo la realidad de las cosas ahora comprendía todo, Nozomi y Eli tenían razón, aquel hombre al cual amaba, idolatraba y lo tenía lo más alto se había convertido en un ser realmente despreciable, un monstruo, asesino y manipulador a sangre fría, no había duda alguna en que el había lastimado a su "papachika" y secuestrado a su "Nozomomama" pero lo más aterrador de pensar era el hecho de que él también hubiera tenido que ver en el genocidio de sus hermanos menores como de su madre, al menos indirectamente. Todo su mundo en ese momento estaba siendo totalmente confuso, estaba tan revuelto que sentía nauseas que termino cayendo al suelo desmayándose, tanta presión, tanto estrés y el estado de shock la había debilitado que la bomba de tiempo exploto inevitablemente haciendo corto circuito en su cabeza. Alarmada Maki la tomo en brazos llevándola a una camilla donde como un rayo le checo todos sus signos vitales aliviándose de que estuviera estable sufriendo solamente una baja de su presión arterial. El detective se quedó con la nota para buscar la ubicación de esa zona industrial.

Tranquilamente se despediría de la pelirroja dejándola a solas con la mayor.

Sera mejor que la deje a solas con ella, necesitan calmarse… un respiro… yo me encargare de lo demás… no se preocupe, cualquier cosa yo le llamo — Haciendo una reverencia se despidió saliendo del hospital.

En ese momento, todo el ambiente estaba inmerso en un latente estado de preocupación e incertidumbre, ya que desconocían en su totalidad el alcance de las acciones del señor Yazawa, no tenía nadie ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que tenía planeado hacer, ni que tan peligroso podría llegar a ser, pero sin duda alguna era algo que traería solamente oscuridad a Akihabara, pero lo más preocupante era que Nico estuviera prácticamente involucrada y que fuera una pieza de importancia en sus planes. Maki se sentía totalmente triste ya que por más que pensara alguna idea en cómo ayudarla no encontraba algo que fuera realmente útil. Sin despegarse de la peli negra se sentía tan cansada que sin siquiera saberlo se quedó profundamente dormida a su lado, sus padres solamente miraban desde la distancia esa escena conmovedora, pero a su vez triste ya que habían pasado años de que su hija había mostrado realmente interés en algo o en alguien en específico.

No les era extraño que ella sintiera algo más que una simple amistada por Nico, al principio les fue duro aceptarlo, pero al ver como con el tiempo su ausencia la había aislado haciéndola caer muy bajo les hizo entender cuanta falta le hacía, ahora que estaba con ella procurarían que su felicidad no se esfumara de sus manos nuevamente.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Para el capítulo de mañana algo realmente peligroso pasara con Nozomi… es lo único que les diré, ya al menos tienen una pista de que sucedió y sucederá con ella, que pasen buena tarde.**


	19. Chapter 19

OUTCAST

La luz de a poco volvía a la mirada esmeralda de la peli morada que totalmente confundida despertaba estando amordazada de pies y manos en una silla en lo que parecía ser un cuarto solitario, pero este no era ni lúgubre o vacío… sino todo lo contrario estaba pintado en un tono rosado claro y fuerte, adornado con figuritas en las paredes, entre animales silvestres pero abundaban mucho los conejos se preguntaba cómo es que había llegado a ese lugar si estaba hablando con su novia tratando de tranquilizarla, recordando solamente que ella gritaba su nombre desesperada antes de que todo se le nublara de su visión. Examinando la habitación se daba cuenta que estaba meticulosamente acomodada que prácticamente parecía el cuarto de una niña de al menos 8 años mirando los peluches, las almohadas con caramelos y además un candelabro en el techo con arcoíris, unicornios entre otras cosas, quedándose con la mirada fija en un tocador junto a la cama pudo ver el pequeño retrato de u

Una niña de coletas negras, abrazando un conejo de peluche rosado misma que manifestaba una gran felicidad.

Al reconocer de quien se trataba la menor se sobresaltó comenzando a forcejear para intentar liberarse, pero era completamente inútil ya que los amarres estaban muy apretados que, si hacia un movimiento brusco seguramente se lastimaría siendo lo más preocupante el hecho de que ese retrato era ni más ni menos que de Nico. Era prácticamente imposible que esa fuera su habitación porque no quedaban cosas en su departamento donde vivía antes.

¡Pero qué demonios significa esto… porque hay tantas cosas que tienen que ver con Nicocchi!, ¡Donde demonios estoy! —

Forcejeando torpemente en un movimiento involuntario termino cayendo de lado golpeando su cabeza contra el frio suelo sintiendo mucho dolor, cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver al señor Yamaguchi entrando con un tazón de comida dejándolo en un tocador para acercarse a Nozomi ayudándole a levantarse sonriendo con completa arrogancia mientras tomaba otra illa colocándola de espaldas a él sentándose está cruzándose de brazos mirándola fijamente, muy sonriente que llegaba a ser molesto para la menor quien solo fruncía el ceño intento liberarse de sus ataduras. Por su parte el peligro solamente tomaba un cigarrillo de una cajetilla encendiéndolo dando una fuerte inhalada liberando un poco de humo alrededor de la habitación acercándose un poco a la chica que solo mantenía un semblante frio e indiferente, desconociendo por qué la trajo a ese lugar o que le iba a hacer, conociendo sus antecedentes dudaba plenamente que tomaran él te o algo por el estilo. Cuando estaba a punto de hablar lentamente fue interrumpida por el mayor quien hablo, primeramente.

Nozomi Toujo ¿Cierto? —

Ha pasado mucho tiempo señor Yazawa…. dígame porque después de tantos años ha vuelto a aparecer en la vida de Nicocchi y no para explicarle el porqué de su ausencia si no para atormentarla —

¿Eso crees?. pues permíteme corregirte Nozomi, la razón de haber vuelto a la vida de mi princesa…. es simplemente para salvarla… —

¿De qué exactamente?, ¿De los demonios que la asechan? Si claro… como no —

La miko rodaba la mirada en señal de no importarle lo que tuviera que decir, pero el hombre no tendría problemas en confesarle la verdad oculta detrás de tantas atrocidades, tanta muerte y desgracia.

Seguramente piensas que soy un monstruo o una persona cruel… francamente no te puedo culpar por ello, pero todas mis acciones han sido por una sola causa… Nozomi… mi hija desde muy chica, desde los 8 años de edad ha estado enferma, su padecimiento era terminal en ese momento… cáncer uterino…. mi esposa y yo no sabíamos…. como fue que paso…. le hicimos varios análisis médicos, pero no había nada que hacer… en medio de mi desesperación, intente buscar ayuda religiosa… pero el padre me dijo que me resignara a dejarla a ir…. Realmente crees que una niña inocente y tan buena como Nico…. merecía sufrir por una enfermedad terminal que la pudo haber matado — El hombre cambiaba su semblante sonriente a uno melancólico, totalmente triste.

¿Pudo? — Eso último fue desconcertante para ella, que buscaría respuestas para intentar entender sus acciones mas no justificarlas.

Busque y busque por todos lados, acabe con todas las posibilidades… solamente nos quedaba una…. el esoterismo…. nuestra pequeña no estaba mejorando, tan solo le quedaban 3 meses de vida… vaya ni extirparle el útero serviría — El hombre comenzó a llorar tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos bajando la mirada.

En ese momento Nozomi sentía como su corazón se comenzaba a hacer trizas, unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos bajando por sus mejillas porque ahora todo tenia completo sentido para ella, aunque la intención del padre de Nico era noble sus métodos eran de un total desquiciado, ¿Asesinar a muchos para salvar a uno?, ¿Realizar actos atroces atormentando las vidas de otros?, ¿Manipulándolos? Era una locura de tan solo asimilarlo, pero ahí pareció acabar el asunto ya que el mayor pelinegro se tranquilizaba un poco para seguir con su relato. Poco a poco secaría sus lágrimas para mirar nuevamente a la menor que tenía un semblante totalmente en shock, sin decir ni una sola palabra ya que no sabía en ese momento si quiera que responder a sus palabras.

Recurrimos a un brujo que se dedicaba a hacer trabajos de sanación, pero cuando fuimos a verlo vimos que tenía muchos ídolos demoniacos, cráneos… un pentagrama en el suelo e hizo un ritual con el cual impediría que la enfermedad siguiera avanzando, pero no la quitaría…. — Se notaba totalmente afligido con sus palabras.

Y que paso después…. — Con mucho dolor e impotencia quería saber el final de esa triste historia.

Nico comenzó a tener pesadillas…. me decía que veía criaturas atroces… demonios… gente muerta… pero hasta ahí…. pero todo fue empeorando hasta el punto de que en el cumpleaños número 9 de mi hija… su madre y yo tuvimos una discusión… me culpaba de todo lo que le pasaba… que no quería eso le pasara, me corrió de la casa… tuve que inventarle una excusa…. pero jamás volví… — Bajaba la mirada suspirando con mucho pesar

Increíblemente todo ese resentimiento que se había acumulado en Nozomi, se convertía en pena y lastima por Yamaguchi, porque intento salvar a su hija, pero en el intermedio termino condenándola a una vida llena de mucho dolor y sufrimiento, ahora a su forma de ver las cosas quería terminar lo que empezó, solamente quedándole una sola pregunta: ¿A qué se refiere con la fusión?. Cualquiera podía pensar que es una especie de experimento o algo por el estilo, pero ya indagando en cuestiones esotéricas esa simple frase podría tener miles de significados realmente peligrosos y por ende con consecuencias fatales.

Estaba demás decir que tenía miedo de preguntar, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Podría decirme…. que es exactamente la fusión y porque la necesita a ella para tal cosa… por favor… — Su voz era lo más apacible posible, ya nada ganaba con enojarse o reclamar, ya el mayor tenia suficiente culpa en su interior para como achacarle más.

Es el final del ritual…. que hizo el brujo…. la primera fase era impedir que la enfermedad siguiera avanzando… la segunda que a la edad adulta… la sangre de sus familiares más cercanos fuera sacrificada… en este caso… su madre y hermanos… yo quede excluido ya que en ese tiempo lejos de ella logre hacer un pacto con demonios para que yo le diera fin al ritual… que solo yo podría hacerlo… "afortunadamente" aceptaron con el precio de darles mi alma…— Suspiraba pesadamente mientras se levantaba de la silla mientras le acercaba el tazón quitándole los amarres de sus manos.

Aceptare la comida si usted me dice como finaliza el ritual… o como detenerlo…. —

El señor Yazawa acercándose a la cama tomo un peluche que se parecía mucho a su preciada hija vestida con un atuendo de su ex – grupo de idols "μ's" observándolo melancólicamente para abrazarlo con calidez tomándose unos segundos para responder a esa pregunta.

Por desgracia ya no se puede parar…. el ritual finalizara cuando Nico se entregue voluntariamente o por la fuerza, le acueste en un altar…. cortándole la yugular, su sangre servirá de ofrenda para esos seres hambrientos, pero ella regresara a la vida convertida en un demonio encarnado… albergará "Todos los males del mundo" o dicho de otra forma al demonio de miles de demonios "Legión" — De tan solo pensarlo era un escenario que estaba segura que su amiga no aceptaría.

¿Y que ganara con esto? Digo… mataría a su propia hija…. pero volvería a la vida siendo un ser totalmente infernal…. ¿Se ha puesto a pensar que pasara con su humanidad? — Ese cuestionamiento no pareció causar efecto en el mayor.

Ella será el nuevo anti – cristo…. que traerá una nueva era de oscuridad al mundo donde solamente los elegidos podrán sobrevivir, ella no perderá su humanidad, ni su conciencia… ni su afecto por ustedes… solamente que su destino, será algo distinto a lo que muchos pudieran pensar —

Nozomi al saber esas palabras solamente decidió esperar a que el momento llegara, dejaría que su plan fluyera hasta que bajara la guardia para poder salvar a su amiga de un destino cruel, no diría nadamas sobre el asunto. Esto el padre de Nico lo interpreto en que ya había respondido a sus interrogantes acercándose a ella tomándole del mentón levantándole la mirada sacando un puñal descubriendo un poco su pecho la bajar su blusa, al darse cuenta de eso la peli morada lo empujo haciéndolo tropezar, Yamaguchi molesto se levantaría nuevamente para tomarle del cuello para que se concentrara en liberarse de ese agarre clavándole el cuchillo en su pecho pero sin dañar el corazón o alguna arteria, rasgando superficialmente su piel para hacerle una marca que rápidamente comenzaba a desangrarse.

Había dibujado un pentagrama satánico como el que su novia tenia cicatrizado y habiendo terminado su trabajo la dejo para alejarse de la habitación lentamente cerrando la puerta escuchando como le hablaba a alguien.

Te dejare cuidando la puerta…. por más que grite…. por más que implore que la abras… no accedas a ello… no dejare que esta jovencita intervenga en mis planes… ¿Esta claro? — Sonaba muy en serio en sus palabras sintiendo frustración una mal heridas Nozomi

Descuide… yo no dejare que ni ella salga o que alguien intente rescatarla…. se lo aseguro… — Una voz joven y algo suave le respondía de la misma manera reconociéndola la miko al instante.

Rin…. pero como… ¡Que le hiciste a Rin maldito! — A pesar de estar herida logro deshacerse de los amarres de sus manos.

Finalmente, libre ella corrió hacia la puerta golpeándola una y otra vez, gritando el nombre de la peli naranja con molestia exigiendo que la dejara salir, pero no le daba la contraria respuesta alguna, ya cansada de tanto golpear resignada terminaría cayendo al suelo recargada de la puerta mirando al suelo con tristeza en sus ojos pensando en que debía salir de ahí, Nico podría morir si no salía del cuarto. Solamente sollozaba esperando que alguien la fuera a rescatar, pero lo veía completamente difícil y esculcándose a sí mismo se daba cuenta que no traía su celular con ella, posiblemente se debió haber quedado en la casa de Maki estando prácticamente atrapada en una habitación sin posibilidad de salir de ahí para evitar otro genocidio más, quizás este sería el fin de todo.

 _Surechigatte mo wakaranai kurai_

 _Otona ni natta toki ni_

 _Natsukashisa e kawaru no kana… nante kangae teta_

 _Tsuneni tonari ni irukara_

 _Sore ga atarimae sugiru koto_

 _Nayan dari warattari no mainichi ga kitto tsudzuiteku_

 _Tanoshii to omou ima o hozon shitai kimochi_

 _Hajimete kanjitanda yo_

 _Surechigatte mo wakaranai kurai_

 _Kimi mo boku mo otona ni natta koro ga souzou dekinai_

 _Datte zutto issho dakara_

 _Mienai dake de hontou wa sukoshi zutsu seichou shiterutte_

 _Tane o umeta basho kara wa_

 _Chiisana happa ga utai dasu_

 _Kisetsu ga itsunomanika nuri kaete itta_

 _Machi no iro ni kidzuita yo_

 _Komorebi no naka yonde mita kedo_

 _Kaze ga fui ni kakikesu_

 _Isshun nandaka setsunasa e to keshiki ga yureugoita_

 _Ki no seida yo ne itsumo no minna da ne_

 _Fuzakete kake ashi korobi souda_

 _Matte matte doko ka yotte kaeru?_

 _Surechigatte mo wakaranai kurai_

 _Kimi mo boku mo otona ni natta koro ga souzou dekinai_

 _Datte zutto issho dakara_

 _Komorebi no naka yonde mitakedo_

 _Kaze ga fui ni kakikesu_

 _Isshun nandaka setsunasa e to keshiki ga yureugoita_

 _Keshiki ga yureugoita_

 _No reconocernos incluso al pasar por el lado de la otra_

 _Cuando nos hagamos adultas_

 _¿Se convertirá todo esto en nostalgia?... Estaba pensando en ello_

 _ **[Siempre a mi lado**_

 _ **Estaba completamente segura**_

 _ **Segura de que nuestras preocupaciones y alegrías juntas continuarían**_

 _ **La sensación de querer resguardar estos momentos divertidos**_

 _ **Fue la primera vez que me sentí así**_

 _ **No reconocernos incluso al pasar por el lado de la otra**_

 _ **No puedo ni pensar en el momento en que nos hagamos adultas**_

 _ **Ya que siempre hemos estado juntas**_

 _ **A pesar de no poder verlo, poco a poco hemos ido creciendo**_

 _ **Desde donde enterramos nuestras semillas**_

 _ **Pequeñas hojas han comenzado a cantar**_

 _ **De pronto me di cuenta de que con el paso de las temporadas**_

 _ **La ciudad había cambiado poco a poco de color**_

 _ **Intenté llamarte a través de la luz que se filtra en el follaje**_

 _ **Pero el viento sin aviso alguno comenzó a sofocarme**_

 _ **Por un momento, el paisaje osciló lleno de tristeza**_

 _ **Imaginando que seguimos siendo las misma de siempre**_

 _ **Corriendo juguetonamente hasta que estoy a punto de desfallecer**_

 _ **Espera, espera, ¿harás alguna parada camino a casa?**_

 _ **Intenté llamarte a través de la luz que se filtra en el follaje**_

 _ **Pero el viento sin aviso alguno comenzó a sofocarme**_

 _ **Por un momento, el paisaje osciló lleno de tristeza**_

 _ **El paisaje osciló lleno de tristeza]**_

 _Continuara…._

 **Notas del autor: Desesperacion, el único sentimiento o emoción capaz de llevar al hombre a hacer las cosas más horribles aun teniendo las mejores intenciones del mundo, sin más que agregar espero ahora tenga todo sentido para ustedes en esta historia, no lo olviden ya casi viene el final, buenas tardes**


	20. Chapter 20

OUTCAST

En el hospital Nishikino, en una de las tantas habitaciones que tenia se encontraba Eli recostada canalizada a un suero y con una máscara de oxígeno en su rostro, a su lado se encontraba su mejor amiga la peli negra quien no se había apartado de ella ni un solo segundo después de haber hablado con el detective sobre la situación de su padre, no había mas que preocupación en ella ya que había pasado 1 día de los 3 que su padre le daba para que se presentara en aquel lugar para que se terminara el ritual satánico al que el mismo la había arrastrado siendo apenas una niña inocente. La sensación de impotencia, de no saber qué hacer le estaban causando estragos en sus pensamientos, pero tampoco quería agobiar más a las demás, Ni a Maki ni a Honoka… mucho menos a la rubia a su lado ya que su estado de salud era estable, pero algo delicado por lo que no quería causar más inconvenientes.

Tan metida estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no se percató cuando la pelirroja abrió la puerta para entrar a la habitación, para Maki ver al amor de su vida cayéndose a pedazos era como una daga que estaba clavándosele en el corazón tan profunda… tan dolorosa que igual sentía frustración al no ser de mucha ayuda para su amada Nico, pero aun así haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para protegerla y así sin más se acercó hacia las otras 2 para tocarle el hombro a la pelinegra que daba un pequeño salto del susto que le había dado volteando hacia atrás para verla algo pálida y con ojeras en los ojos, esto sin duda alguna no ayudaba a que su estado de ánimo subiera, sino todo lo contrario que solo pudo suspirar con cierta resignación mirando a la rusa que estaba durmiendo plácidamente como un bebé.

Nico – chan…. ¿No dormiste toda la noche? Debiste haber descansado… aunque sea un poco…. — Comenzaba a revisar a la rubia para ver sus signos vitales.

Maki – chan….. yo no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que haya afuera hay un psicópata que quiere hacernos daño, que hará lo que sea para lograr sea lo que sea que esté haciendo — Permitiéndole revisar a su amiga se hizo a un lado para darle más campo.

No estás sola… nos tienes a nosotras…. a Honoka…. a Nozomi… a Eli… incluso Rin... a mi…. — Eso ultimo lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta y aguantando las ganas de llorar, no era el momento para hacerlo, debía mantenerse firme para ayudarla a salir de esto, juntas.

Estaba a punto de continuar hablando cuando de repente unos brazos temerosos, frágiles y llenos de miedo se abrazaron a ella por la espalda, su calor era reconfortante, pero a la vez tan melancólico que luchaba contra ella misma para no quebrarse, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando unos ligeros sollozos se escucharon de la menor en estatura mientras se agarre se hacía más fuerte. Maki en ese momento solo pudo voltearse para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, motivada por ese amor tan puro que le tenía aferrándose a ese sentimiento para no caer en una profunda oscuridad nuevamente, soltándose a llorar junto a su amada mientras se miraban con lágrimas en sus ojos acariciándole las mejillas, notando como a pesar de los años esa fragilidad, esa inocencia que solo ella pudo lograr ver en Nico permanecía intacta. Pero además notaba miedo y desesperación, era tan doloroso verla así que sin pensarlo 2 veces, sin importar que estuvieran en un lugar completamente publico la beso con tanta profundidad y entrega que parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en ese preciso instante mientras ambas unían sus bocas en un beso tan amoroso, tan honesto y sincero que no estaban enteradas de que su amiga ya habida despertado, mirando ese momento tan romántico que inevitablemente una sonrisa en su rostro apareció a pesar de estar muy débil al menos el ver que finalmente su querida amiga e "hija" encontraba un momento de felicidad en medio de tanta incertidumbre. Pero tuvo que cortar el momento tan tierno entre ese par tsunderes al toser un poco llamando su atención sobresaltándolas que se soltaron inmediatamente.

Ha.. ce… cuanto…. que nos estabas viendo… Eli….. — La peli negra se trataba de acomodar su cabello ya que se había despeinado ligeramente con un intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Lo suficiente como para sentirme orgullosa de mi hija…. ¡Harasho! — Con una débil sonrisa expresaba su alegría por ellas 2 mientras se sentaba con cierta dificultad en la cama.

No es como si yo la hubiera querido besar…. estaba llorando y odio ver triste a mi Nico – chan… es todo…— Como siempre jugaba con el mechón de su cabello rojizo teniendo su rostro del mismo color de este. — Por cierto… ¿Cómo te siente Eli? —

Como si un _"фургон"_ me hubiera pasado encima…. ehm… chicas… han sabido algo de Nozomi… —

En ese momento tanto Nico como Maki se miraban mutuamente como queriendo decidir en si decirle o no sobre la nota del señor Yamaguchi, en su estado actual una crisis emocional podría llevarla a un estado de shock crítico del cual era complicado poderla estabilizar por lo que debían elegir bien sus palabras para no alterarla, pero Eli Ayase alias "Densidad Ayase" convirtiéndose en una tarea sumamente complicada de hacer pero no tenían realmente tantas opciones, mentirle o ocultarle las cosas tampoco ayudaría ya que no era estúpida, en u la rubia les descubriría la mentira poniéndose totalmente peor el asunto, optando por la única opción posible: "Decirle la verdad" por más doloroso que fuera, estaba en su derecho de saber que había sucedido con su novia.

Eli…. Ayer encontré una nota entre tus ropas… era del padre de Nico y bueno…. no son realmente buenas noticias…. — Maki tragaba saliva en seco al ver como los celestes de su amiga se estaban humedeciendo.

No…. Eli no llores… Nozomi… bueno… ella por el momento está bien… pero lo que nos preocupa saber es por cuanto… — Con fuerza Nico le tomaba de las manos tratando de que no se pusiera mal.

¿Cómo pueden saberlo? ¿Qué es lo que dice la nota?... Quiero verla Ahora… —

Sin más opciones la pelirroja saco la nota de unos de los bolsillos de su bata para entregársela en sus propias manos, mientras un incómodo silencio estaba en el ambiente mientras la otra la leía y se preocupó cuando Eli la arrugo entre sus manos mientras sus hombros le temblaban, su preocupación fue más cuando vieron como ella misma se arrancaba la aguja del suero y la máscara de oxígeno intento levantarse de la cama, pero no podía siquiera mantenerse en pie o dar un paso en su estado actual. Antes de que cayera al suelo rápidamente entre ambas le agarraron de los hombros para acostarla nuevamente la cama, pero la rubia forcejeaba aun en su estado quería levantarse de esa cama para buscar a su novia que estaba en grave peligro.

¡Eli por el amor de dios cálmate!, ¡No te das cuenta que estabas muy débil!, ¡Si te alteras más tu vida corre peligro! — Nico la sujetaba de los hombros para que Maki le pusiera un sedante.

¡Eli quédate quieta por favor!, ¡Vamos a salvar a Nozomi te lo prometo! — No pudo inyectarla ya que de un manotazo le tiro la inyección partiéndola en 2.

¡No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados!, ¡Suéltenme! ¡Nozomi! ¡Tengo que salvarla, no intenten detenerme! — Vociferaba como loca siendo inmovilizada por ambas mientras Maki llamaba a algunas enfermeras.

¡No van a sedarme! ¡Maki por favor yo necesito estar con ella! Necesito….. estar….. con ella… — Su vista nuevamente se nublaba hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Yo lo se…. Eli, pero no podemos arriesgar tu estado…. confía en nosotras…. — Una enfermera finalmente pudo inyectarla mientras las otras le ayudaban a las chicas a inmovilizarla quedando completamente dormida la rubia.

Para ninguna de las 2 era algo agradable llegar a ese extremo con una de sus amigas pero era lo mejor en ese momento, ya había sufrido demasiado como para exponerla más, para cuando todo estuvo más tranquilo ambas salieron de la habitación hacia el lobby del hospital encontrándose a una peli jengibre dormida pero curiosamente estaba acompañada de una castaña que vestía de gabardina con un vestido rojo debajo de esta quien le abrazaba de manera maternal mientras dormía en su regazo, ciertamente esto les causaba intriga pero al menos les aliviaba un poco el saber que no se pasó toda la noche en vela sola pasando frio en la sala de espera. Tranquilamente se acercarían a ambas con cuidado de no despertar a Honoka quien parecía roncar como un bebe.

Tsubasa – san…. ¿Qué hace aquí?... pensé que estaba de gira en América — Con sumo respeto Maki le saludaba mientras hacia una reverencia.

Maki Nishikino… la directora del hospital familiar… tan cordial como siempre…. pero respondiendo a tu pregunta… vi las noticias, la verdad no pude evitar preocuparme y regresé a Akihabara lo más rápido que pude… pero será por unos días porque tengo que volver a Los Ángeles para un concierto que se realizara en el Madison Square Garden en Nueva York — Acariciaba el cabello de una dormida Honoka quien estaba totalmente dormida.

¿Anju y Erena? Pensé que vendrían contigo — La pelinegra le observaba con cierta curiosidad.

Ellas trabajan en otra compañía disquera… hace tiempo que no las veo, pero seguimos en contacto no se preocupen, pero ¿Pueden decirme que pasa? Hace mucho no estoy en la ciudad, lo último que supe fue que Nico fue acusada de homicidio y encerrada en un psiquiátrico — Miraba a Honoka tranquilamente mientras tocaba suavemente su mejilla sonriendo ligeramente.

Solo podemos decirte que las cosas…. se han puesto realmente aterradoras…. Akihabara ya no ha sido la misma desde hace algunas semanas — Nico miraba hacia el techo cruzándose de brazos.

La cantante en ascenso al ver la respuesta tan corta y distante entendida que era algo lo cual era completamente difícil de hablar, no le veía caso tratar de tocar el tema si la situación se ponía pesada para ellas por lo que solamente podía hacerles una pregunta de la cual era seguro que obtuvieran alguna respuesta.

¿Eli – san va a estar bien cierto? — Tanto Maki como Nico le observaron con serenidad viendo en esos ojos esmeraldas preocupación por alguien que consideraba como una amiga, aunque no se conocieran o se trataran mucho.

Estará bien… solamente tiene que descansar…. y no alterarse…. su estado es crítico, es vital que este estable — La pelirroja se acercaba hacia su amiga Honoka a quien observaba con suma calma y tranquilidad. — ¿Puedo pedirte un favor Tsubasa – san? —

Claro Maki – san dime… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —Con una sonrisa tranquila y serena respondería a su petición.

Nico y yo esteremos fuera por 2 días…. podías quedarte con Eli para cuidarla… de paso a Honoka…. Nico – chan…. y yo…. tenemos un asunto que atender así que ¿puedo dejártelas a tu cargo? —

Tsubasa no tenía inconveniente con ellos, había pedido permiso por unos 5 días en su agencia promotora por lo que 2 días no le causaría ningún tipo de problema con su itinerario de trabajo asintiendo tranquilamente mientras se paraba con cuidado de su asiento con cuidado de que la bella durmiente no se despertara para tomarle del hombro a Maki aceptando el favor que le había pedido tan amablemente.

No hay problema Maki – san… yo estaré al pendiente de ellas 2… vayan a su pendiente sin preocuparse de que les pase algo —

Lo irónico aquí es que es ya desde hace tiempo vivían con la preocupación a flor de piel, temiendo por sus vidas y en un estado de psicosis muy latente que les hacía estar alertas de todo a su alrededor porque no sabían cuando Yamaguchi podría aparecer y causar desgracias en sus vidas, después de eso Maki fue la recepción para darles unas indicaciones a las enfermeras saliendo del hospital tranquilamente, desconociendo Nico a donde iría, pero le acompañaría en todo momento, muy pronto acabaría todo esto porque estaban en camino hacia Ogimachi haciendo una parada en la estación de policía.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Pues después de unas semanas pude continuar esta historia, porque si no era el SIF con sus eventos :v eran asuntos personales pero bueno ya en esta semana terminare esta historia eso es seguro ya que quedan los 2 últimos capítulos que les aseguro estarán llenos de drama y horror psicológico, sin más me despido buenas tardes.**


	21. Chapter 21

OUTCAST

El camino rumbo a la estación de policía era muy silencioso para Nico y Maki, tenso era muy poco para expresar toda esa inquietud que le albergaba a ambas en ese momentos, miradas simultaneas se daban de vez en cuando como tratando de decir _"No te preocupes, todo estará bien"_ pero era demasiado claro que ambas estaban totalmente temerosas de lo que fuera a pasar en unas horas, finalmente el auto de la pelirroja se estaciono en frente de la estación de policía despertando en la peli negra un miedo latente ya que la nota de su padre decía que no quería ningún policía rondando la zona cuando se encontraran o si no Nozomi lo pagaría caro, pero tampoco al menos desde el punto de vista de la doctora tenían porque correr un riesgo tan grande yendo ellas solas ¿Qué harían si era una trampa?, ¿Si no pudieran salir de ahí?, era justo y necesario hacer un plan B. Lentamente se bajaría del auto Maki para dirigirse a el interior del lugar tomándole algunos minutos para regresar con el detective, quien se adentraba al automóvil junto a ella saludando a Nico con cordialidad pero esta se notaba nerviosa y temblando.

Nico – chan… no te preocupes… todo va a estar bien…. detective y yo tenemos un plan no te preocupes…. — Tomo su mano con fuerza para que confiara en ella.

Es peligroso involucrar a más gente…. — Mirando hacia otro lado respirando con profundidad y temor.

Descuide señorita Yazawa…. llevare solo a 10 de mis mejores francotiradores por si acaso las cosas se ponen mal… — El detective cargo una de sus armas guardándola en su funda mientras arrancaba el auto Maki.

Aunque ambos intentaran tranquilizarla, no lo lograban del todo francamente y mucho menos si eran seguidos por un camioneta de la policía de Akihabara armada con 10 francotiradores con la orden directa de matar a cualquier amenaza que pudiera presentarse en el operativo, muy en el fondo a pesar de todas las atrocidades que cometió su padre en todo ese tiempo lo menos que quería era verlo muerto entrando en una encrucijada, ya que por un lado era su padre… aquel hombre que le lleno de alegría y felicidad su niñez pero por el otro estaba el hombre que había cometido actos inhumanos y llenos de crueldad pura contra sus seres más amados: su familia y amigas. No podía quererlo por sus acciones, pero tampoco tenía la capacidad de odiarlo en su corazón, sin importar cuanta maldad cometería, el odio no era un sentimiento que se pudiera albergar en su corazón, caso contrario a Maki quien tenía los deseos de hacerle pagar todas y cada una de sus acciones, sin importar si tuviera que mancharse de sangre en el proceso.

El trayecto hacia la zona industrial fue un total calvario ya que llegado a ese punto ya no se podía dar marcha atrás, tenía que afrontar todos sus miedos y todos sus demonios para finalmente encontrar, aunque sea un poco de felicidad en su vida.

 **Horas después**

Al parecer aquí es el lugar — Maki entraba a un pueblo que parecía sumamente tranquilo, rustico en el cual la gente aparentaba ser amable y gentil ya que saludaban cuando los veían.

Maki – chan… ¿Estas segura? — Nico miraba hacia todos lados encontrándose con un pueblo algo pintoresco y sereno en el cual nada malo estaría sucediendo.

Si Nico – chan…. mire el GPS de mi auto y es el lugar correcto —

Siguieron buscando por las calles y preguntando sobre una fábrica abandonada en la ciudad o en las afueras del pueblo, hasta que una persona les indico que a al norte por un sendero a las montañas había una pequeña fábrica textil abandonada, la persona que les dio esa indicación también les preguntaría el porqué de querer ir a ese lugar a lo que el detective le respondería que estaban en un operativo policiaco, siendo suficiente para no preguntar más.

Entre más se acercaban al lugar los nervios en la mayor crecían al grado de brotársele sus palpitaciones a punto de sufrir una especie de ataque cardiaco o algo parecido, saliendo del lugar yendo por un sendero nevado por las montañas pudieron ver en la cima de la pendiente una edificación totalmente en deterioro con el casco del edificio principal completamente destruido y cubierto de nieve como unas torres que estaban todas oxidadas, las bardas que protegían la zona tenían orificios por algunas partes, dándoles mala espina ya que ese lugar era totalmente seguro que estuviera habitado, al fin de cuentas ahí se encontraría padre e hija. Cabe mencionar que el frio en esa zona estaba casi en bajo 0, complicándose el poder caminar en la nieve, nunca pensaron que el estado climático del lugar fuera tan extremo por lo que el detective ordeno a sus hombres que se ocultaran entre la maleza preparados para disparar si notaban algo extraño, por más mínimo que sea.

Bien chicas…. tomen estos intercomunicadores…. colóquenselo en su oído y toquen el botón que tiene para poder comunicarse, hay que ser discretos…. no sabemos que hay ahí dentro ¿ok? —

Maki – chan…. tengo miedo…. por favor no me dejes… sola…. —

Nico – chan… prometí protegerte y estar siempre a tu lado… ¿no? no romperé mi promesa…. —

Y con un beso en sus labios le demostraría que cumpliría su palabra, poco a poco la pelinegra sería la primera en acercarse a la puerta principal de esa fábrica empujándola haciendo un eco sonoro que se escucharía hasta los rincones más profundos de esta, mirando hacia todos lados todo estaría completamente en silencio, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía vigilada en todo momento, Maki y el detective entraron detrás de ella cuidando su retaguardia en todo momento. Efectivamente algunos de los hombres de Yamaguchi ya se habían percatado de su llegada por lo que avisarían al pelinegro mayor del arribo de su hija, estando en lo que sería una bodega en la cual ya tenía el altar preparado para el sacrificio: un pentagrama hecho con la sangre de una cabra y un gallo, una vela encendidas en cada extremo del pentagrama además del puñal con el cual rebanaría el cuello de su propia hija para traer desde las profundidades del abismo a legión el demonio creado de demonios y almas corrompidas. El mayor al saber que no venía sola solamente sintió un poco de decepción de su hija por lo que ordeno que se encargaran de las molestias y que Rin se encargara de vigilar a su prisionera.

Muy bien… Kotori…. creo que es tu turno de darle la bienvenida a nuestros invitados ¿No crees? — Estando en frente de lo que sería una cama en la cual haría el ritual Yamaguchi sonrió de forma alegre y despreocupada.

Sera un placer…. les daré la bienvenida adecuada… — Con unas tijeras alargadas en su mano sonrió de manera demente lengüeteando una de las hojas la peli gris quien se mostraba con un semblante fuera de sí, retirándose del lugar tarareando una canción con singular alegría.

Y no lo olvides… Nico debe sobrevivir… puedes hacerte cargo de los otros… pero a Nico la necesito viva —

Ante esa pequeña limitación la modista fuera de sí bufo con molestia pero al menos tendría la satisfacción de verla sufrir si mataba a Maki, le haría sentir el mismo dolor que ella sufrió al ceder a su querida Umi, lo haría tan lento, tan doloroso e inmisericorde que disfrutaría cada uno de los gritos y las lágrimas de tanto la pelirroja como de ella misma poco a poco desapareció de la visión de mayor quien solo sería paciente y esperaría el momento para que todo terminara, para que toda esa pesadilla pudiera terminar de una vez por todas. Por otro lado Nico y Maki junto al agente de la policía caminaban por los pasillos de ese lugar totalmente a escuras a duras penas iluminándose con una lámpara, escuchando sonidos extraños en todo momento, golpes, pasos que se acercaban asechándolos constantemente de manera totalmente peligrosa hasta que una risa frenética y demente rompió totalmente con la escalofriante sensación de sentirse vigilados además de una voz que les hablaba desde un lugar oculta, pero consciente de que estaba cerca de ellos, que en cualquier momento algo realmente malo podría suceder.

Nico – chan….. qué bueno que viniste te estaba esperando… — La voz cantarina de Kotori era inconfundible para ellas temiendo por sus vidas prácticamente ya que estaban a la merced de una completa demente.

Kotori sal de donde estés…. no tienen que ser las cosas así…. por favor… ayúdanos a detener esto… — Esa era Nico implorando un poco de humanidad en ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

Jejejeje Nico – chan… ya es muy tarde…. Umi – chan ya no volverá… es tu culpa que este muerta…. ahora es momento de que sientas lo que yo sentí en ese momento… —

Los pasos se volvieron más concurrentes y pudieron ver como una sombra se movía por todos lados que logro asustarlos disparando el detective hacia donde veía a las sombras moverse, pero fallando rotundamente los disparos hasta que el momento fatídico llego al oírse un grito desgarrador detrás de ellos, era el de Maki que al iluminarla con la lámpara el detective se dieron cuenta que ahí estaba en el suelo tomándose el costado mientras estaba desangrándose rápidamente. Nico al percatarse de eso se asustó demasiado que su corazón parecería que explotaría de lo ansioso que palpitaba, su preocupación y frenesí crecía a cada instante corriendo hacia la chica que amaba para ayudarla a levantarse tomándole del costado herido notando que su hemorragia estaba aumentando a cada segundo y si no la cerraban podría morir desangrada.

¡Maki – chan! ¡Estas desangrándote! ¡Detective debemos irnos de aquí! — Tomándole del hombro ayudándole a caminar, pero le costaba debido a que la herida era algo profunda.

Nico – chan….. debes seguir adelante…. descuida yo me encargare de Kotori…. detective… deme su arma por favor… y un cartucho… cuando termine con esto les alcanzare lo prometo — El hombre al darse cuenta de su sacrificio lo entendió dándole un arma y el cartucho.

¡Maki – chan! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Te lo suplico no enfrentes a esa demente tu sola por favor! — la menor en estatura comenzaba a llorar tomándole de las mejillas para que reaccionara, pero eso hizo que solo la empujara para ser llevada por el hombre lejos de ahí entre llanto y gritos.

Finalmente, sola con el arma carga con el cartucho espero que la enferma mental diera la cara nuevamente apuntando hacia todos lados tomándose el costado con una mano tratando de detener el sangrado ejerciendo fuerza en la herida, la suficiente para hacerlo. Esto causo admiración en la peli gris quien solo a manera de burla se comenzaría a reír como desquiciada dispuesta a matarla en ese momento, lo haría lentamente como lo había pensado corriendo entre las sombras rasgando el cuerpo de Maki una y otra vez causando más heridas superficiales que empeorarían su estado, por su parte Maki intentaría dispararle para matarla o dejarla herida para detenerla, pero nada funcionaba.

Jejejeje Maki – chan… eres demasiado lenta…. te estas desangrando… ya que eres doctora debes saber que mientras más heridas tu cuerpo tenga la sangre se drenará más rápido… en cuestión de minutos tu cuerpo perderá fuerza y quedaras inconsciente, quizás en shock — Oculta de su vista estaba preparada para darle la estocada final en su corazón.

Lo se….. Kotori….. Pe.. ro…. yo… no… pienso caer…. tengo que matarte… para sacarte de tu miseria… de verdad lo siento pero…. tu así lo quisiste…. Kotori…. — Respirando agitada y sudando sus manos sujetaban el arma pero esta temblaba por lo que dio un respiro profundo e intento concentrar sus sentidos para poder detectarla.

Sus palabras hacían en la peli gris ningún efecto por lo que acabaría con su vida en ese momento corriendo velozmente hacia ella apuntándole a la yugular peligrosamente pero antes de si quiera poder acertar el golpe final, la peli roja jalo el gatillo del arma detonando un disparo, pasando unos segundos en completo silencio escuchándose algo pesado caer de golpe enfrente de ella, con la lámpara rápidamente apunto hacia el lugar encontrando a la peli gris tirada en el suelo en un baño de su propia sangre, el disparo le había dado un poco arriba del corazón pero dado a las arterias que estaban conectadas a este órgano vital, eso era una muerte segura. Aun a pesar de sus heridas se acercó a una moribunda Kotori quien solo escupía sangre diciendo unas últimas palabras antes de morir.

Ayúdame….. —

Intentaste matar a la chica que amo…. así que no…. Kotori… será rápido… descuida…. —

Apuntándole a la frente, con una mirada algo fría y seria jalo del gatillo sin remordimiento disparando ni una, ni dos, si no tres veces en el pecho de la contraria quien terminaría muerta en el suelo, débil y cansada Maki se recargaría de una pared jalando aire por la boca para intentar cerrar la herida de su costado de que era la que empeoraba críticamente su estado de salud, debía pensar algo rápido o morirá ahí y aún tenía que ayudar a su querida Nico.

Argh… maldita Kotori…. porque tenías que llegar a este extremo…. carajo…. debo curarme rápido está herida o sino aquí moriré… Nico – chan… resiste… por favor… —

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues aquí traigo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, espero que la espera por este capítulo haya valido la pena para ustedes lectores, sin más que agregar me retiro por el momento, Jejejeje que pasen buena tarde. Feliz día de muertos**


	22. Chapter 22

OUTCAST

Al escapar de las garras de la lunática de Kotori y dejar a su amada tsundere con ella le causaba cierto temor a Nico que se intensifico al oír unos disparos que serían de Maki, quería regresar y ayudarla pero el detective hizo todo lo posible por tomarla del brazo e impedir que hiciera una tontería, convenciéndola de todas las maneras posibles que la doctora Nishikino estaría bien, que confiara en sus palabras pero muy en el fondo su miedo se convertía en terror de tan solo pensar que la peli gris pudo haberla asesinado de las maneras más dolorosas posibles. Tuvieron que esconderse detrás de unas cajas metálicas con maquinaria pesada ya que algunos hombres armados estaban registrando la zona ya que escucharon ruidos extraños, con lámparas y visión nocturna apuntaban con sus rifles de asalto hacia todos lados para buscar el origen de esos sonidos por lo que debían separarse para poder salir de esa situación tan desventajosa y totalmente peligrosa.

Nico – san…. son demasiados… yo intentare distraerlos mientras usted escapa para buscar a su amiga y su padre… cuando de la orden usted correrá en dirección contraria — Cargando otra de sus armas quitando el seguro se asomaba por una esquina para ver a esos hombres armados rodear el área.

Y como pretende que lo haga…. antes de que si quiera intente correr van a acribillarme — La peli negra estaba nerviosa ante la idea de hacerlo.

Disparare a uno de los tubos de gas que están a un costado, eso los distraerá y podrá huir sin problemas — Poco a poco se levantaba para apuntar al tubo de gas en el techo jalando el gatillo golpeando este con una bala que liberaría grandes cantidades de gas que aturdiría a los hombres de su padre. — ¡Ahora corra! —

Rápidamente Nico correría entre la confusión del momento escabulléndose para llegar al otro lado del pasillo mirando como el detective abría fuego contra los otros quienes le perseguían, confiando en que estaría bien seguiría adelante con sumo cuidado para no ser descubierta corriendo entre pasillos para encontrar una puerta metálica que al abrirla la llevaría a una especie de sala de máquinas la cual estaba completamente inutilizada, rápidamente siguió adelante por otra puerta que la llevaría a mas pasillos que le llevarían en diferentes direcciones, uno a la sala de control de la fábrica, otra a las bodegas una última a lo que sería el patio por lo que no sabía a donde ir realmente, 3 opciones solamente 1 le llevaría a Nozomi y 1 otra a encontrarse con su padre, sin tiempo para pensarlo decidió seguir su instinto yendo a las bodegas a toda prisa pero para su mala suerte esa zona estaba vigilada por unos guardias armados que al verla comenzaron a abrir fuego contra ella, mientras tanto en el cuarto en el cual se encontraba la peli morada escucho estruendos afuera apoyando su oreja en la puerta para prestando más atención a esos disturbios. Preocupándose ya que de inmediato pensó que Nico había ido a rescatarla y estaba en peligro.

Debo salir de aquí…. Nicocchi… Nicocchi debe estar en peligro…. — Así que con todas sus fuerzas tomo la perilla de la puerta empujando una y otra vez para tratar de derribarla. — ¡Joder! ¡Ábrete maldita sea! —

Siguió y siguió empujando una y otra vez hasta que escucho como alguien detrás de esta comenzaba a golpearla, quizás pateándola.

Nicocchi….. eres tu.. — Su voz temblaba ya que temía que no fuera ella.

¡Nozomi estás ahí dentro! ¡Apártate voy a tirar la puerta de una patada! —Después de eso consecutivos golpes se escuchaban contra la puerta hasta que finalmente termino derrumbándola.

Ambas miradas turquesa y carmesí se encontraban manifestándose un sinfín de emociones entre ambas chicas que se abrazaban con fuerza mientras sonreían con enorme alegría separándose al instante del abrazo mientras la peli negra tomaba a la exorcista de la mano para salir de ahí, tan solo fue suficiente dar un paso hacia afuera para ser embestidas por algo… explícitamente por alguien y esa era Rin quien se le había montado encima a Nico tomándola del cuello de su blusa para comenzar a darle puñetazos en la cara lastimándola en el proceso, Nozomi al ver cómo era atacada su "hija" rápidamente tomo un tubo que estaba suelto en la pared arrancándolo y usándolo como arma para golpear a la peli naranja con fuerza dejándola mareada unos segundos. Estaban a punto de escapar, pero sorpresivamente Rin se logró recuperar empujándolas por la espalda para seguir con sus ataques, pero esta vez en contra de Nozomi tomándola por la nuca golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo una y otra vez con un semblante frio e inexpresivo.

Su fuerza era mucha como para poder ofrecer mucha resistencia por lo que la mayor tomando el tuvo comenzaba a golpearla en un costado de su rostro una y otra vez, pero sin surtir gran efecto en ella, aunque le hiciera una herida en la ceja seguía golpeándola contra el suelo provocando que comenzara a ver borroso.

¡Nozomi! ¡Rin la vas a matar! ¡Rin detente! — No se podía quedar de brazos cruzados simplemente por lo que acercándose a ambas tomaba de los brazos a la chica gato para apartarla de su amiga usando una llave de sumisión para inmovilizarla — ¡Nozomi!, ¡Debe estar poseída! ¡Por favor exorcízala rápido no podre resistir mucho! —

Nozomi aun mareada saco su rosario enroscándolo en su mano para hacer el exorcismo tomando con ambas manos el rostro de Rin quien forcejeaba y gruñía completamente furica, comenzando a recitar unas palabras en latín que repetiría una y otra vez con más fuerza que antes mientras la menor se retorcía en los brazos de Nico e intentaba golpear a la peli morada volviéndose algo sumamente complicada de lograr pero a pesar de los gritos como de los forcejeos finalmente lograrían realizarlo con éxito cuando la menor comenzó a temblar teniendo la mirada en blanco perdiendo fuerza sus brazos y piernas hasta que abrió la boca dejando salir ese líquido negro que se movía en el aire traspasando el techo dejando a una inconsciente Rin en los brazos de Nico estando exhaustas, pero pasando unos minutos la misma volvería en si estando toda confundida y sin saber que estaba pasando.

Pero… donde estoy…. Nozomi – chan… Nico – chan…que paso nya…. — Era un alivio para ellas al darse cuenta que ya estaba fuera de peligro.

Rin – chan… que alivio que estas bien…. Nicocchi… vamos debemos salir de aquí…. — Poco a poco la peli morada ayudaba a la menor a levantarse dispuesta a irse de ahí.

Ustedes adelántense…. debo ver a mi padre primero…. las alcanzare después — Se levantaba tranquilamente para encaminarse en busca de Yamaguchi.

Pero Nicocchi… es peligroso…. — Nozomi estaba segura de que sería peligroso dejarla sola, por lo que intento disuadirla, pero no lograría hacerlo por más que intentara.

Es algo que debo hacer yo sola Nozomi… Descuida…. ninguno de los matones de mi padre les dará problemas, a algunos los deje inconscientes y espero que los que queden estén muertos, salgan de aquí… si encuentran a Maki – chan llévenla a fuera…. ahí les esperan 10 francotiradores que las protegerán si alguien intenta matarlas—

Nozomi no tuvo tiempo de decir algo más ya que Nico se fue corriendo en busca de su padre por lo que solo tomo de un brazo a Rin para llevársela de ahí, mientras tanto la mayor de los Yazawa corría entre los pasillos de la fábrica abriendo puertas tras puertas sin encontrarlo, siguió y siguió corriendo hasta que a lo lejos escuchaba como una especie de rezos mientras el olor a quemado se impregnaba en el ambiente por lo que seguiría ese hedor tan penetrante llegando a una salón el cual estaba iluminado con velas pudiendo ver en el centro de este un altar con una sábana blanca extendida como también a varias personas encapuchadas haciendo un circulo alrededor de esta de rodillas mientras hacían una especie de alabanza a un obelisco unos metros detrás del mismo que tenía la forma de Baphomet, una deidad adorada en la antigua Babilonia representada por una imagen pseudohumana de un macho cabrio, que contiene dentro de sí elementos heterodoxos asociados al cristianismo de la época medieval. Además de un pentagrama satánico hecho con sangre en el suelo bajo el altar.

Viendo esa escena tan siniestra Nico intento correr y darse la vuelta, pero se golpeó inesperadamente contra algo cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

Que…. paso….. — Poco a poco abría los ojos, intento levantarse, pero no podía ya que se encontraba atada de pies y mano postrada en el lugar de sacrificio estando a su lado Yamaguchi que al verla despierta sonrió de medio labio.

Mi pequeña… después de tantos años volvemos a vernos…. me alegra ver que has crecido mucho…. te pareces a tu madre…. — El hombre beso la frente de la menor sin dejar de sonreír.

¡Papa! ¡Porque haces esto! ¡Porque provocaste la muerte mis amigas! — Desesperada intentaba liberarse de sus ataduras, pero era imposible, las personas con túnicas simplemente seguían rezando sin parar.

Yamaguchi solamente se separó un momento de su princesa para tomar un puñal de hoja curva con la empuñadura en forma de serpiente poco a poco se volteaba a su adorada Nico para tomar suavemente su mejilla mostrando el puñal causando pánico en la menor quien temblaba de miedo, el padre solamente le tomo su mejilla nuevamente besando nuevamente su frente para apuntar con el puñal a donde estaba su corazón para terminar con el ritual y así poder cerrar el círculo de una vez, cuando estuvo a punto de clavar el puñal un grito le detuvo en seco.

¡Papa espera! — Nico estaba desesperada y quería explicaciones.

Que sucede princesa…. — A pesar de todo sonreía de esa manera tan paternal y tierna.

Porque haces esto…. porque…. quieres matar a Nico… es que acaso no me quieres…. — En ese momento comenzó a llorar desconsolada y amargamente causando que la poca humanidad de Yamaguchi se viera tocada por el llanto de su hija.

Mi princesa…. Mi pequeña Nico…. claro que te quiero…. siempre te querido…. jamás deje de hacerlo…. es por eso que quiero terminar esta pesadilla…. por favor…. entiende que es por tu bien… — Nuevamente estaba a punto de clavar el cuchillo en su corazón mientras su pequeña gritaba que le ayudaran frenéticamente tratando de liberarse.

Todo parecía ser el fin por lo que perdiendo toda esperanza cerro los ojos frunciendo el ceño esperando el fatídico desenlace de su tormento, pero ese nunca llego, su pecho no dolía ni sentía el calor de su sangre cayendo por sus costados, lo que si ocurrió fue que el detective entro por la puerta rápidamente abriendo fuego con los fanáticos que intentaban atacarle matándolos al instante, hasta que solamente quedaron ellos 3 ahí, la menor miraba aliviad al detective quien tenía apuntando a Yamaguchi con su arma peligrosamente mientras el pelinegro se alejaba de su hija intentando dialogar con el contrario.

Déjame terminar con el tormento de mi hija…. ella no tiene la culpa de mis errores…. déjame remediarlo por favor…. — Levantando las manos con el puñal aun sosteniéndolo.

Yamaguchi… por mucho tiempo estuviste desaparecido… pero hoy finalmente vas a hacer arrestado por el delito de genocidio… baja el puñal y pon las manos donde pueda verlas — El detective aún seguía apuntándole peligrosamente tratando de acercarse a la menor.

No lo entiendes…. mi hija morirá si no hago algo…. no quiero que el cáncer termine matándola —

Todo era tan confuso para Nico que intento desesperadamente romper sus ataduras, pero solamente se lastimaba más sus muñecas a cada instante que lo intentaba, el padre al ver que no funcionaría dialogar con él, intento algo que sería suicida y eso fue aventarse hacia Nico para clavarle el puñal para terminar el ritual e invocar a Legión. Ante esto el agente de la policía disparo varias veces hacia al padre logrando impactar su pecho tres veces cayendo de rodillas junto al altar tomándose del borde, se pudo escuchar su grito en ese momento _"! Yamaguchi espera"!_ , pero había sido demasiado tarde, el puñal atravesaba el corazón de Nico quien se desangraba y escupía sangre.

Su padre al ver cumplido su objetivo cayó al suelo muriendo al instante con una sonrisa en su rostro diciendo sus últimas palabras antes de morir _"Siempre te amé hija nunca lo olvides"_ , pronto la sangre comenzó a caer al suelo mientras la peli negra temblaba, el detective intentaba sacar el puñal, pero si lo hacia la mataría más rápido, por lo que con sus últimas fuerzas le tomo del cuello de su gabardina acercándolo a ella.

Dígale a esa tonta… tsundere que la amo…. — temblando y con la voz entrecortada comenzaba a perder fuerzas su cuerpo.

Y como si la hubiera invocado por la puerta entraron 3 chicas rápidamente al verla en ese estado corrieron hacia ella, la pelirroja al ver a Nico postrada en ese lugar con su corazón atravesado muriendo prácticamente todo su mundo se le vino abajo, cayendo a su regazo mientras un llanto desgarrador inundaba el silencio sepulcral del lugar, saliendo lagrimas a mares de sus ojos violetas desamarrándole los pies y manos, que a pesar de sus heridas ninguna dolía mas como ver a su amada morir en sus brazos, poco a poco la peli negra se quedaba sin fuerzas para poder hablar o mantenerse despierta.

¡Nico – chan! ¡Nico – chan! ¡Nico – chan no cierres los ojos por favor! ¡No los cierres Nico – chan! — Con mucha desesperación intento reanimarla, pero inevitablemente esta tan solo logro tomar su mejilla por un momento dándole una última sonrisa antes de morir de en sus brazos. — ¡Nico – chan! —

Los gritos de Maki causaban eco en todo el lugar, Nozomi, Rin y el detective solamente miraban con suma tristeza como la pelirroja tenía en sus brazos el cuerpo de su primer y único amor, quitándole el puñal de su pecho lo tiro lejos mientras besaba las mejillas de su fastidiosa enana manchando sus ropas de sangre cayendo sus lágrimas por sus mejillas a las mejillas de ella, desahogando todo su dolor que era inmenso, de la nada algunas explosiones comenzaron a surgir de la nada causando que todo se cayera a pedazos, por lo que tuvieron que salir huyendo de ahí rápidamente. Maki cargando a la mayor en brazos se le dificultaba correr, pero por más que le dijeran que dejaran su cuerpo ahí ella se negaba a hacerlo. Ya cuando estaban a punto de salir de la fábrica una estructura metálica caería encima de Nozomi dejándola aprisionada y siendo imposible poderla sacar.

¡Rin, Maki salgan de aquí! ¡Por favor… díganle… díganle a Elichi que la amo! — El fuego y el lugar estaban destruyéndolo todo, por lo que salieron rápido de ahí siendo ayudadas por los francotiradores quienes llamaban a emergencias.

Llegando en cuestión de minutos algunas ambulancias que ayudaban a la doctora a curar sus heridas como también se llevaban el cuerpo de Nico cubierto en una bolsa negra, además los bomberos pararían el incendio encontrando el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa calcinado siendo las únicas en sobrevivir Rin y Maki quienes miraban a la zona una totalmente vacía por dentro y la otra preocupada por la contraria.

Maki – chan…. estas bien…. nya — Pero no recibía respuesta alguna de la pelirroja, quien daba la vuelta con el corazón hecho pedazos subiendo a la ambulancia para ser atendida mirando la bolsa donde llevaban el cadáver la peli negra.

El camino de regreso era algo largo por lo que la curarían vendando sus brazos y piernas, suturando el costado que tenía herido, manteniendo su mirada fija en donde estaba lo único que le daba sentido a su vida, pasando varios minutos en silencio total hasta que noto algo raro. La bolsa comenzaba a moverse ¿Cómo era posible eso? Lo imposible está sucediendo y era real cuando escucharon la voz quejumbrosa de la pelinegra quejarse desde dentro.

¡Sáquenme de aquí carajo! ¡Me estoy ahogando! — Todos asustados miraron hacia la pequeña bolsa que se movía como un gusano abriéndola sentándose de golpe Nico respirando agitada y molesta — Pensé que moriría ahí dentro dios… —

Maki al verla ahí nuevamente lloraba, pero esta vez de alegría, mientras le abrazaba con fuerza apretándola contra su cuerpo para mirarla breves momentos y besarla con muchísimo amor como angustia disfrutando del beso tanto una como la otra siendo inevitable la falta de ahí que tuvieron que separarse mirándose mutuamente con ternura.

Pensé que te iba a perder Nico – chan…. —

Yo de hecho morí… ¿Cómo es posible esto? —

No lo sé… pero no importa…. sabes porque…. porque te amo Nico – chan —

Y yo a ti Maki – chan…. —

Todo en ese momento era felicidad o eso era lo que parecía ya que detrás de Rin una especie de sombra estaba observando todo mientras los ojos de ella se dilataban totalmente escuchándose una voz que hablaba para sí misma.

 _ **Tu algún día vendrás a nosotros…. Nico…. tu alma nos pertenece…. —**_

 **Fin**

 **Nota del autor: Pues ha llegado el final de esta historia, lamento a los KotoUmi, NozoEli, NicoMaki y RinPana fans, los mantuve sufriendo gasta el final de la historia, esto parecería ser un final feliz pero si ven el trasfondo de este final es algo realmente siniestro que si hubiera segunda temporada (que lo dudo) las cosas para Honoka, Rin, Nico y Maki serían peor que antes pero bueno espero hayan disfrutado esta historia, gracias por sus reviews, quejas, sugerencias, de ante mano gracias… en días próximos terminare una de mis historias más siniestras y sangrientas de todas "El exterminio" sin más que decir me despido, buenas tardes**


End file.
